


Secretly In Love With The Supreme Leader

by Angie737



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Issues, Awesome Leia Organa, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, First Order Politics (Star Wars), First Time, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Bond Sexual Situations (Star Wars), General Leia Organa, Gentle Sex, Gray Jedi (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo is not a virgin, Kylo is only soft with Rey, Leia understands, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Mutual Longing, Mutual Pining, Passion, Possessive Kylo Ren, Protective Kylo Ren, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rey accepts Kylo for who he is, Rey is Kylo's only soft spot, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Secret Lovers, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Shyness, Space Mom Leia Organa, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Tender Sex, The Dark Side of the Force (Star Wars), The Force Ships It (Star Wars), The Light Side of the Force (Star Wars), The Resistance Era, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), lonely for you, reylo intimacy, reylo romance, secret romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 52,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie737/pseuds/Angie737
Summary: Rey and Kylo have just defeated Snoke's Praetorian guards together. They admit their love for one another, but they decide to pursue a SECRET romance between them. Secret trysts and secret Force Bond connections can only last for so long before someone finds out that the Supreme Leader and the Jedi from the Resistance are in love.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 22
Kudos: 68
Collections: Ijustfellintothissendhelp





	1. Secretly in Love with the Supreme Leader

**Author's Note:**

> ****NOTE**** Erotic art graphics included in this chapter.
> 
> ****TAGS are updated as story progresses****

**Chapter 1:**

**The way he looked at her, the pleading need in his eyes was almost more than Rey could take. The loneliness in his face and the ache she sensed in his heart was overwhelming. Her eyes watered until the tears flowed freely down her cheeks as she looked at him. She looked between his face and his hand, then back to his face again.**

**"Rey," he said her name so softly, "please..., join me."**

**Rey didn't break her gaze with his and after wiping her cheeks dry, she said, "I love....," and she stopped herself. Kylo caught her pausing before she finished her sentence.**

**He quietly waited for her to finish what she was going to say to him and continued to keep his hand extended to her. Rey's eyes bore straight through his and she managed to find the courage to say, "I love... you."**

**Kylo took one step closer to her, touched her arm, and just looked at her with longing, saying, "You love me, but....?"**

**The feel of his gloved hand on her arm sent warmth through her. This was the closest he had ever been to her physically, aside from their touching hands over the fire when she was on Acht-To just hours earlier. The way they had looked at one another when they touched hands left _no question_ between them about what they felt for each other. It was understood.**

**Rey looked in his eyes, admiring his beautiful hair as it fell around his face, his deep brown eyes searching hers for an answer, and said, "I love you, but.." she paused, then said, "I can't stay here. I want you, but I can't stay here," she paused, then said, "in the First Order."**

**Kylo kept his hand on her arm and his fingers gently rubbed against her skin, his eyes were still looking through her and he said, "I love you, Rey." he said in a lonely and resigned sound to his voice.**

**The tears continued to drip from Rey's face.**

****

**Kylo lifted his gloved hand from her arm and stroked her cheek, wiping her face dry and said, "What now, Rey? You won't stay and I _have_ to stay. The First Order will have no ruler unless I take over as Supreme Leader. There will be a power void in the galaxy unless I rule. I want you by my side, to rule with me, to love me, to _stay with me_..." his eyes betrayed him and Rey could see the lonely pain in them. Through their Force Bond, she could sense his emotions.**

**Rey gulped down more tears, dipped her head and the tears flowed silently. Kylo lifted her chin and said, "We just admitted that we love one another, Rey. What now? Do we go our separate ways?" Kylo hand was now cupping the side of her face.**

**Rey reached her hand and touched his hand as he held her face and said, "I...., don't know what to do...., I...."**

**Kylo put both hands to the sides of her face and leaned in closer and whispered softly, "We can _still_ have each other. What if you let me love you in _secret_ ? If you won't stay, then give me what you can of yourself, even if it's in secret."**

**"In secret?" Rey asked.**

**Kylo nodded gently, "Yes. You can't stay and _I can't leave_. But how do I just walk away from you and let you go? Will you agree to have me, even if it's in secret?"**

**Rey suddenly calmed down a bit and kept her eyes locked with his and said, "It would _have_ to be in secret. If the Resistance found out I love you, they'd...." **

**Kylo interrupted her gently and said, "I know, I know.... they would never accept you or understand, would they?" he asked.**

**"No, they wouldn't." she said.**

**Kylo pulled Rey slowly into his arms for the first time. He had never held her before. She closed her eyes into his chest as he held her. She couldn't believe how _good_ she felt in his arms. **

****

**Kylo held her against him for what seemed forever, Rey heard the sound of his heart beating for the first time and the air filling his lungs. It sent shivers down her. She felt his hands stroke her shoulders and back and he finally pulled back from her and said, "Rey, someone is going to find us here soon and wonder what happened to Snoke. You need to stay here with me or I need to get you to an escape pod."**

**Rey looked up at him and said, "I don't want to go, but.... I have to."**

**Kylo pulled her against him again and said, "So, will you agree to see me in secret?"**

**Rey looked at him once more through tear-filled-eyes and said, "Yes...."**

**Rey had never been held in a man's arms before, much less had a secret romance with someone!**

**Kylo leaned down and hovered his lips an inch from hers and said, "I want to kiss you, Rey."**

**Rey didn't try to stop him or protest against it and Kylo closed the gap between them and very slowly pressed his lips to hers.**

****

**His warm lips lingered on hers and she sighed into his mouth. Her hands ran up his chest slowly and her eyes were closed. She let him pull her slightly closer to him as he pressed more deeply into the kiss.**

**Her heart was pounding in her chest. She did not want to leave, but she felt she had to at this moment. She pulled away from the kiss, feeling almost desperate to change her mind and stay, especially after _that_ kiss....**

**"That was my first kiss...." Rey blurted out in a half dazed expression on her face, "it was nice..." she whispered.**

**Kylo was immediately flooded with the realization that she was _new_ to all of this, _new_ to love and _everything_ that came with it. He smiled down at her, keeping his hand on her face, then said, I'm glad you liked it," he said, pausing for a second, looking over at the turbo lift as if someone could come walking through the doors at any second. Rey saw him glance over there and she said, "I don't want to go, but....."**

**Kylo nodded with a melancholy expression to her and then took her by the hand and led her quickly to Snoke's escape pod. The room was still hot with little fires burning all around them as Kylo rushed Rey to the escape pod. He opened the hatch door for the escape pod and said, "Rey, remember, we agreed to be together in secret. Please, meet with me when you can? I will contact you!" he said, leaning into the pod to kiss her once more. Rey relished her second kiss with him just as much as her first.**

**"I remember... I won't forget." she said, touching the side of his face.**

**Kylo watched the hatch close and she was now hidden from his sight. Rey launched the escape pod and Kylo stood inside the Supremacy feeling like half a person with her now gone.**

**Within seconds of Rey's departure, General Hux came walking into the throne room. He walked up to Snoke's throne, looking at his severed body lying on the floor. He turned his glance all around the room at the fires burning everywhere and said, "What happened?!!"he asked, clearly a mixture of anger and shock.**

********************************


	2. First Force Bond Connection Since Crait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo are longing for each other to the point of desperation. They share their first Force Bond Connection since Rey left Crait and Kylo became the new Supreme Leader.

****

**Chapter 2: First Force Bond Connection Since Crait**

**Rey was still on her way to Crait in Snoke's escape pod. Crait was looming larger out the window as she looked out front, working the controls of Snoke's escape pod. She twisted in her seat and looked behind her, out of the window, and could still see the damage that had been done to the Supremacy. She had a few more moments until she reached Crait and all she could do was think about the kiss she had shared with Kylo and the way he pleaded with her to give him something, _anything of herself,_ even if she couldn't stay and could only see him in secret.**

**Her heart ached to feel him holding her close to him again. She had never been that close to him before and the feeling of it left her warm and wanting more. Another thought hit her hard just then; Did Kylo make it off the Supremacy safely? She noticed that the ship was torn in two.**

**How she ached to stay with him. The urge to turn the escape pod around and go back to him almost consumed her!**

**She put her focus back on bringing Snoke's escape pod in for a landing on Crait. It would be about five minutes before she landed the pod. She took the time to close her eyes once more and reflect back on the way Kylo's lips felt on hers. She smiled to herself as she relived every glorious second of it.**

*******************************

**Kylo had declared himself as the new Supreme Leader, much to General Hux's anger and frustration. Kylo ordered General Hux to stop the First Order from pursuing the Resistance on Crait that day, and to focus instead on evacuating everyone from the Supremacy, which was now falling apart, literally.**

**Two days had passed now since Kylo had shared that kiss with Rey and held her close to himself. He sat in his new quarters on board the Finalizer, which was his new flag ship thinking heavily of Rey and when he would see her again. His mind was distracted and he found it difficult to keep his thoughts on what needed to be done.**

****

**He had so much to do now being the Supreme Leader. He sat thinking about Rey, while at the same time, trying to put his focus on data pads full of information he needed to know for the next day's conference hall meetings. Surprisingly, none of the generals on board the Finalizer, or any of the other officers, seemed to care if Kylo was now the Supreme Leader and readily obeyed his commands without question. They were all very familiar with Kylo's powerful Force abilities and no one dared to cross him. It was General Hux that hated Kylo with a passion and would force himself, through gritted teeth, to obey Kylo when he gave an order.**

**Kylo put the data pad back on the table in front of him and leaned his head back in his chair and closed his eyes. He needed Rey. He wanted Rey.**

******************************

**Another couple of days had passed since Rey and the Resistance had left Crait and went to Ajan Kloss to set up their new base. Rey sat in her new quarters feeling melancholy. All she could think about was Kylo.**

**She closed her eyes, and in her mind's eye, she could see herself that day, standing with Kylo as they both looked over at the turbo lift together anxiously, waiting for someone to to walk the doors and find them there together and wondering what was going on.**

****

**She relived, yet again, every delicious second of the way his large arms encircled her and pulled her against him, the way his mouth gently grazed hers and a shiver ran down her entire body. She laid back on her bed and sighed, wondering when she would see him again. The lonely ache was rising in her. She sat up quickly when she heard a knock at her door. She wiped her forehead with a sigh and then went to answer it.**

**Poe was standing at the door when she opened it. The first thought that crossed Rey's mind when she saw Poe standing there was that she knew she could have had most any man in the Resistance that she wanted. Finn and Poe were both attractive men, but she didn't desire them, she didn't feel for them what she felt for Kylo. So many other men would have probably jumped at the chance to be near the Jedi girl who wielded tremendous Force abilities! Many men in the Resistance had tried to get Rey's attention, and even flirted with her, but she ignored them all. Her thoughts were only for _Kylo._ **

**The _one_ man she knew was _forbidden_ for her to have, the _one_ man she was _supposed_ to consider her enemy, was the man she wanted, the man she was in love with.**

**"Poe," Rey began, "come in. What's on your mind?"**

**"Good to see you, Rey. I never had the chance to discuss with you what happened when you escaped the Snoke's command ship. It sounds incredible and I'm amazed you escaped! Want to sit with me and have lunch and we'll talk about it?" he asked.**

**Rey's thoughts went back to when Kylo had taken her by the hand and whisked her quickly through the flames burning everywhere in Snoke's throne room and got her into the escape pod, then she said, "Yeah, well, about that....," she paused, then said, "I had a little help from someone that day. I can't go into the details of exactly how I escaped, but believe me when I tell you that it was quite a day."**

**"Well, I'd like to hear more about how the Supremacy felt when Admiral Holdo tore the ship in half or how you fought against Snoke and managed to get free," he paused, then looked down the corridor and said, "I'm hungry, are you?"**

**Rey smiled at Poe and gladly accepted his invitation to lunch. She knew Poe was just looking for conversation, at least, she hoped that's all he was looking for!**

**The two of them walked through the corridors until they reached the make-shift cafeteria area and took a seat. Finn and Rose were sitting at another table and when they saw Rey and Poe walking into the cafeteria, they got up to join them.**

**"Rey," Finn began, "good to see you!" and then he took his seat.**

**"How is our favorite Jedi doing today?" Rose asked.**

**Rey hung her head for a moment, looking down. They all looked to her as their most powerful soldier in the war against the First Order. Aside from General Organa, Rey was the most powerful person there with the Force. She knew they counted on her and she could only imagine their reaction to her if she told them that she was in love with the Supreme Leader of the First Order, _their enemy,_ and he was in love with _her_. She sat in pensive silence for a few seconds, then lifted her head to answer.**

**"I'm alright. I'm tired. My mind has been on a lot of things. How are you all doing?" she asked, with an obvious melancholy to her face.**

**"Rey?" Rose said, tilting her head, "you don't look okay. What's wrong?"**

**"I'm alright, really, Rose. Let's eat." Rey answered, reaching for the food on her plate. The food she ate was meager at best, not much more than she had grown up eating on Jakuu. The portions Unkar Plutt gave her each day was barely enough for a piece of bread and water, so she was thankful for what she had, even now, with the Resistance.**

**All three of them sat there eating and talking. Rey's mind, however, was not on the conversation. She chewed her food slowly, clearly drifting off in thought. Her friends noticed it, but no one said another word to her about it.**

**Rey suddenly heard that familiar sound when the Force had connected she and Kylo in a Bond connection. She looked around the cafeteria and looked off to the right, and saw Kylo standing not far off. He had somehow opened their Bond and was looking right at her as she ate. He could see she was surrounded by Resistance members. All she could see was him standing in what looked like a conference room.**

**He kept his eyes on her the entire time and she felt like she could melt into her chair!**

**"Rey? What are you looking at?" Poe asked, looking off in the direction that Rey was staring!**

**Rey snapped her head around to look at Poe and said, "Oh, nothing. Sorry. I'm just lost in thought."**

**"I'll say!" Poe joked, then went back to eating his food.**

**Rey looked back over at Kylo. The Force still had their Bond open. The look in Kylo's eyes was pure need, pure want and pure loneliness as he gazed at her.**

**Rey put her fork down on her plate and said, "I have to go." and stood from the table and began to walk toward the door of the cafeteria to leave.**

**Rose, Finn and Poe looked confused, but let her leave without questioning her. As Rey headed out the door, she gave Kylo one last look, while their Bond was still open, and he whispered her name to her gently, "Rey......." No one in the room could hear Kylo's voice but her.**

**She stopped in her tracks and just stared at his image a few feet away from her and relished hearing the sound of her name coming from his lips. Her eyes watered and she gave him a longing look in return, then their Bond connection closed. She quickly left the cafeteria and went back to her quarters and sat on her bed, trying to hold back all the emotions that flooded her soul at that moment.**

**"I'm _supposed_ to consider him my enemy," Rey said out loud to herself, "he's _supposed_ to be my bitter enemy, but..... , I love him so much I can hardly bear it."**

*******************************

**The Force closed their Bond connection and Kylo leaned back in his chair as he sat in the conference hall by himself. He closed his eyes again, trying to open their Bond once more, but to no avail. His heart was nothing but an ache. They had barely confessed their love for one another a few days ago and now she was gone. He wanted to arrange a time to meet with Rey in private, in secret somewhere, but how? When?**

**This past week was constantly filled with meetings with his generals and officers as he was transitioning himself into power as the Supreme Leader of the First Order. Everyone looked to him to fill Snoke's shoes and it was a lot to take over on with such short notice. He was managing fine enough and everyone, but Hux, obeyed his him and respected his authority, but Hux would be the thorn in his side and he knew it.**

**He stood from the table, looking out of the windows into space. His thoughts were only of Rey right now. He remembered the way Rey had looked at him while their Bond was open and it drove him over the edge. He left the conference hall and walked briskly through the corridors to his own quarters. He had to try once more to open their Bond.**

**Finally in his quarters, in privacy, he sat down in a chair and closed his eyes, focusing all his energy on the Force, trying to reopen their Bond connection. Kylo knew that if the First Order knew of his love for Rey, the Resistance Jedi, he would be questioned or doubted by many. However, he had the authority and power to subdue anyone who questioned him over it, if the subject were ever to come up or if it were ever found out that he loved her.**

****

**He looked up and suddenly saw Rey. She was sitting on what looked like a bed in her quarters, he supposed. They made immediate eye contact as their Force Bond opened between them.**

**Rey shot up out of bed and stood just a couple of feet in front of him. He looked at her so deeply and said, "Rey, I had to open the Bond again. Are you alone right now?"**

**The sound of Kylo's voice was like a smooth melody in her ear. She smiled at him, her eyes watered, and she said, "yes, I'm alone."**

**He took a couple steps closer to her and just stood looking down at her. His eyes were desperate. She just stood in front of him, her breathing was heavier with anticipation and excitement at seeing him face to face, even though it was only through their Bond.**

**Kylo remembered that they had been able to touch one another's hands through a Force Bond connection a week or so ago and so he took the chance, reaching out to touch her again.**

**His hands went to either side of her arms and she put her hands on his waist as he did.**

**He looked down at her lips, then back to her eyes and said, "I don't know how long our Bond will stay connected, but I had to see you." he moved his lips closer to Rey's and hovered there, looking at her eyes for a few seconds. Rey put her hand on his face and closed the distance between them and pressed her lips to his.  
**

**Kylo moaned and pulled her closer against him. They both deepened their kiss. Kylo kept his hands at her arms as he kissed her, but all he wanted to do was let his hands roam all over her body, pick her up and make love to her right then and there.**

**Rey could sense his thoughts through their Bond and she pulled back to look at him and touched his face. Kylo knew she had sensed his thoughts about her and kept eye contact, hoping his thoughts were not offensive to her or scare her away.**

**Rey didn't bring it up to him, but just said, "I wish we were _actually_ together right now." **

**Kylo stroked her face, his mouth hovered over hers, "Me too."**

**He leaned in to kiss her again and this time, wrapped his arms around her waist. Rey ran her hands up and along his back, gripping the fabric of his cape behind him as he kissed her. She was quickly getting lost in this moment with him.**

**Kylo stopped kissing her long enough to say, "I need to see you, Rey. We need to find a way to be together, even if just for a few hours. Can you manage it somehow?"**

**"What did you have in mind? I can try to get away, yes." she answered breathlessly.**

**Kylo thought for a moment, then said, "There is a moon in the Core Regions that is heavily wooded, very tropical. I can give you the coordinates now and you can meet me there in a day cycle or so."**

**Rey quickly ran over to get a data pad, she entered the coordinates to this tropical moon Kylo was speaking about, then said, "I got it."**

**Kylo then said, "I can easily get away and let my officers know I have personal business to attend to. Can you meet me there in a few hours? I will be at the coordinates I just gave you. You will see my TIE Whisper landed there. Please..., meet with me there....?" he said, longing ache filled his voice as he spoke to her.**

**"Yes, I'll be there....." she said in a sigh. Before Kylo could reach her with one more kiss, the Force disconnected them and Rey was left standing in her quarters alone.**

**She looked down at the data pad in her hands that contained the coordinates that Kylo had just given to her and she smiled. "Oh, I'll be there alright. I'll find a way..."**

****

****************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Rey finds a way to meet with Kylo in secret on the tropical moon he told her about. She will be extremely shy with Kylo, but he takes his time with her.


	3. Our Secret Tryst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey makes an excuse to get away from the Resistance base to meet with Kylo on the tropical moon and they spend some intimate moments together.

****

**Chapter 3: Our Secret Tryst**

**Rey took a single man X-Wing fighter and told the Resistance that she had an errand to run, but kept the details to herself. No one thought to second-guess her since they knew nothing of her love for Kylo.**

**She quickly brought her X-Wing into orbit around Ajan Kloss, then reached to grab the data pad that contained the coordinates that Kylo had given to her just a few hours earlier. She smiled, eagerly punching the coordinates into her navigational computer, then put her X-Wing into light speed.**

**Her heart thudded wildly in her chest, wondering what being alone with Kylo like this may be like. They had almost no private time alone together, except when they had their Force Bond connections. She knew they were _just beginning_ to get to know one another, but what she _already knew_ about him, she loved him deeply.**

***************************

**Kylo was already waiting on the tropical moon he gave Rey the coordinates for. He stood outside his TIE Whisper, watching and waiting to see when her ship approach. An hour went by and she still had not shown up yet. Kylo looked to the sky, hoping to hear engines or any sign of her. He dipped his head slightly and began to worry.**

**What if she changed her mind? What if she was afraid to be close to him? What if she didn't want to love someone who used the Dark Side of the Force or ruled the First Order? All of these thought, and so many more, raced through his mind as he kept his eyes to the sky.**

**He leaned against a palm tree and continued to wait. Deep in his heart, he dreamed of taking Rey into his arms and making love to her, but it was obvious to him that Rey was new to all of this and had decided ahead of time not to make her feel rushed too quickly or make her feel uneasy with him. He hoped he could convince her to share that with him, but would wait for her own signals to him that she would agree to it. He knew they had an age difference between them, possibly ten years? He didn't want to scare her off.**

**Within seconds, Kylo lifted his eyes to the skies and finally caught sight of a Resistance X-Wing fighter nearing his his location. He stood up straight, pushing himself eagerly away from the palm tree. His eyes lit up as her X-Wing landed only feet from his TIE Whisper.**

**Rey looked out the window of her X-Wing and her heart raced in her chest. The very sight of him was beautiful. She smiled at him through the window, admiring his form and how regal and beautiful he was.**

****

**The hatch opened and she stood up straight, smiling at him, and said, "I made it..." with a sigh.**

**Kylo walked over to her X-Wing and looked up at her, lifting his hand to help her down, and said, "I thought you may have changed your mind."**

**Rey took hold of his hand as he helped her down from the cockpit and she stood in front of him, giving him the most melancholy look and said, "Awww, you thought I would not come?"**

**Kylo held her gaze and said, "The thought did cross my mind. I'm glad you came, Rey. I needed to see you in person." His eyes were soft and needy as he spoke to her.**

**Rey put her hand to the side of his face and said, "I didn't let anything stop me from getting here. I made an excuse to get away and no one questioned me. I _want_ to be here."**

**Kylo's eyes softened when he heard her actually say she wanted to be here with him and then he said, "I was hoping you'd come," he said, hesitating for a minute, then said, "I want to kiss you, Rey."  
**

**Rey put her hands on his arms and looked around at the tropical weather on this moon and the palm trees and beauty everywhere. She knew Kylo had picked this location to set a 'romantic mood' between them.**

**She nodded to him and said, "I want to kiss you....." and closed her eyes as he leaned down to her lips again, pressing his mouth to hers firmly, and within seconds, his arms wrapped around her waist as he pulled her closer, and he deepened the kiss.**

**He pulled back for a second, looked at her expression, then said, "Do you like this moon? Very tropical. I hoped this would be a nice place for us to be alone."**

**Rey smiled and stroked his cheek, "I love it. It's beautiful."**

**Kylo took her by the hand and said, "Want to take a walk with me?"**

**Rey was glowing and her face blushed. She took his hand and said, "Yes, I'd love that."**

**They walked hand-in-hand for about an hour, through palm trees, flowers and tall tropical plants. The breeze was warm and the sun that shone was high in the sky. Rey looked up at the sky, closed her eyes and drank in the feel of the sunlight on her skin.**

**Kylo saw she was enjoying it and said, "So different than Jakuu, huh?"**

**"Definitely!" Rey said, "this is amazing. I could stay here for days."**

**Kylo stopped walking for a moment and leaned against a palm tree and said, "Want to sit down for a while?"**

**Rey nodded and took his hand as they sat down under a palm tree. Kylo wrapped his arm around her as they sat together. Rey leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes.**

**"This is so nice, Kylo, so peaceful." she said.**

**Kylo was fighting the urge to ask her to make love with him, but instead he just turned her face to look at him and kissed her. He didn't want to offend or scare her away. Rey adjusted herself to face him as he kissed her and he pulled her onto his lap. He deepened the kiss and Rey did not let go. She ran her hands through his thick, soft hair and made small sighs of delight as he kissed her.**

****

**Rey was so innocent with these things that she wasn't even aware that the more she kissed Kylo, the more his arousal was climbing. He was beginning to struggle. He stopped kissing her and leaned his head against hers and said, "Rey....." in a sigh.**

**Rey looked at him, but said nothing for a few seconds. Kylo's hands stroked her back and she kept running her fingers through his hair.**

**"Yes, Kylo...?" she whispered, then peppered another kiss to his lips.**

**"Rey, I don't know how close you want to be with me, but...." and he stopped, swallowed hard, then continued, "holding you like this, kissing you, well...." and he stopped again, looking at Rey deeply.**

**It suddenly dawned on Rey what Kylo was hinting at! Her eyes widened a bit and she said, "Oh..... you..... want to...., uhh..."**

**Kylo put his hand to her face and said, "Well, not if you don't want to."**

**Rey put her forehead to his and knew in her mind that this subject may eventually come up. She realized that she couldn't meet him on a regular basis without the need coming between them or the subject of lovemaking coming up.**

**Rey pushed to look at him and said, "You are going to think I'm silly for saying this, but, I've never.... well,... shared that with anyone. I'm nervous. It's not that I don't want to say 'yes' and share that with you."**

**Kylo answered her with a sigh and a soft and understanding expression, "I understand, Rey. I'm not going to pressure you into anything you don't want or aren't ready for. It's just that I love you and want to share everything with you," he paused, then said, "it's not silly, Rey. It's natural to feel nervous or awkward when you share that with someone for the first time. I don't see you as being silly." he reassured her tenderly, then gave her a soft peck on her lips again, then he continued, "If you just want to lay in my arms as we watch the palm trees, we can do that."**

**Rey was so touched by his understanding and not pushing her. She did want to make love with him, but she was also feeling extremely anxious about it. She had just had her first kiss with him a few days before and felt very inexperienced.**

****

**Kylo continued, "I want to assure you, Rey, that you are beautiful to me and I would _never_ make you feel uncomfortable. When you're ready to share that with me in our relationship, you'll let me know and I'll wait."  
**

**Rey smiled, keeping her lips hovering over his and said, "I appreciate it," she said, then grazed his lips again, then continued, "you think I'm beautiful? I don't feel that way."**

**Rey was insecure about her body. She felt her breasts were smaller and her hips were not mature, she felt like a little girl next to Kylo, who was ten years older than her. He could have any beautiful woman he wanted in the First Order, yet he was sitting here calling her 'beautiful' and she was amazed by it.**

**"Yes. You are a beautiful woman, Rey." Kylo answered.**

**"You could have any woman in the First Order, how could you think I'm beautiful?" she asked, rather shyly.**

**"Rey, I don't _want_ any of those women," he paused and then said, "I fell in love with _you,"_ Then he continued, "I could say the same thing about you. You _can't_ tell me that men in the Resistance aren't attracted to you?"**

**Rey chuckled a bit and said, "Perhaps, maybe they do, but I don't want any of them. I only want you."**

**Kylo's face suddenly became more serious and he got lost in thought for a moment, then said, "Come to think of it, if any of those men in the Resistance so much as look at you.... I will....."**

**Rey cut him off, putting a finger to his lips. Kylo smiled under the pressure of her fingers at his lips and nodded quietly that he would stop talking.**

**Rey removed her fingers from his lips and said, "kiss me again."**

****

**Kylo wasted no time in pulling her closer and pressing his mouth to hers, this time with so much more desire. He gently kneaded Rey's back as his hands roamed her and before they knew it, their kisses were becoming extremely needy and passionate. Kylo kept pulling her body against his and she broke away from the kiss, breathless.**

**Kylo's breathing was intense and Rey put her hand to his face and said, "Kylo....." she whispered.**

**"Yes, Rey...." he answered, his eyes were heavily lidded.**

**"If we share making love together, will you promise me to take it slow? I'm nervous and..." she stopped talking for a moment and looked at his face.**

**Kylo gave her softest look of understanding and said, "If you are sure you want to share that with me, Rey, I will do my best not to make you feel uncomfortable with me. We can take it a pace you feel comfortable with." he said gently to her.**

**Rey nodded and said, "I want you so much, but part of me is scared to death."**

**Kylo dipped his head and said, "I know, I know.... but, it's nothing to be afraid of when you love someone, Rey. I love you and you're safe with me, _even in that_."**

**Rey felt she could melt at his words to her. She closed her eyes and gave him a look of trust and nodded 'yes' to him. Kylo held her hand and helped her to stand up next to him. He reached down and picked her up in his arms and carried her to a heavily covered area with tall grasses and palm trees not far from both of their ships. He set her down and said, "I'm going to build us a fire. I also have some spare blankets in my ship. I will bring them out," he paused, then cupped her face in his hands and said, "You're sure about this, Rey?"**

****

**"Yes..." she said breathlessly as she looked at him. He nodded, kissed her gently, then she watched as he walked to his TIE Whisper and brought out some blankets and walked them back over to where she sat beneath the palm trees. He then wen to gather some firewood and carried it back over to the spot where Rey sat.**

**Rey gathered her knees up to her chest, smiling as she watched him gathering the firewood. She had never seen this side of him before. The Supreme Leader who harshly ruled the galaxy was this kind and tender with her ?**

**Kylo noticed her watching him closely and he shook his head, smiling at her.**

**After the blankets were laid out and the fire was going, he sat down next to her and said, "Before we share this, I want you to know how much I love you, Rey. I am not using you. Do you trust me?" he asked, stroking her face.**

**Rey touched his face back and said, "Yes, I trust you."**

**Rey's heart was racing again and her mouth literally watered at the thought of seeing his muscular form underneath all those robes and uniform he wore. She was scared to death, but was not going to leave this moon without sharing this with him.**

**Kylo gently pulled Rey onto his lap to straddle him again and kissed her, peppering slow kisses on her lips. His hands ran up to her three buns she wore and he began to loosen her hair until he managed to get her hair to drop over her shoulders. He then ran his lips down her neck and whispered into her skin, "So beautiful, Rey."  
**

**Kylo wanted to relax her completely before he made love to her. He wanted to dive right in and take her, but he slowed himself down for her sake, trying to keep her calm and feeling comfortable with him.**

**He pulled her hair around her shoulders and after running his fingers through her hair, he then ran his hands along her back and hips, gently stroking her. He kept kissing her, but was gradually applying more pressure to the kiss, and began to pull her hips against him gently. Rey moaned into his kiss and then pulled away for a moment. She was straddling Kylo and could feel his arousal through his uniform.**

**"Are you alright?" Kylo asked softly, knowing she could feel his arousal against her.**

**"Uh....huh..." she said, running her hands up his chest. She couldn't believe this was happening. She watched Kylo's eyes as his eyes now roamed her body. He looked at her like he never had before. Rey noticed his eyes settled on her clothed breasts and he ran his hand up her waist and stopped just short of her breasts and she said, "May I touch you, Rey?"**

**"Yes," she said shyly. Kylo's large hand finally ran over her clothed breast and she closed her eyes. He gently cupped her breast in his hand and then ran his lips over her neck, kissing up and down her skin, then started kissing her jaw and back to her lips again. His hand moved back and forth between each breast and Rey sighed into his touch.**

**Kylo's left hand then gripped her and pulled her closer at the small of her back, pulling her as close as he could against him, while his right hand stroked her clothed breasts.**

**He could sense that Rey was becoming aroused and kept up with his gentle motions with her. Rey opened her eyes as he leaned back to look at her face and he asked, "Are you feeling nice so far?"**

****

**"Yes, extremely," she said with a huge sigh. She waited for him to make all the first moves. She didn't know what to do next.**

**Kylo began to unzip his uniform tunic and as he did, he took Rey's hand and placed it on his chest, "touch me..." he pleaded.**

**Rey's gaze went to his bare chest that was now visible underneath his tunic and she began to run her hands along his chest. She heard Kylo sigh deeply as he watched her touch him.**

**  
"You are so beautiful, Kylo." she said, running her palms over him. Kylo then removed his tunic completely and put it off to the side on the blanket and then began to pull rey's clothing straps to the side of her shoulder. Once her shoulder was bare, he kissed her there, while continuing to pull her hips against his.**

**Rey closed her eyes at the feeling of his warm lips on the skin of her shoulder. Kylo loved the sound of her sighs as he kissed her there. He then went to the other shoulder and lowered the straps there and within seconds, Rey was in her breast band only from the waist up. Kylo kept his eyes on hers and asked permission to remove her breast band.**

**"I want to see your body, Rey. Can I remove this?" he asked.**

**Rey nodded 'yes' to him as he reached behind her and unlatched her breast band. It hit the blanket below and Rey watched as Kylo's eyes settled on her bare breasts. She worried that he would not like what he saw since she was small breasted. She wanted to cross her arms in front of her due to her embarrassment. She began to lift her arms up to cover herself as Kylo looked at her and Kylo stopped her, putting his hand on her arm and said, "No, Rey. Please don't. You're beautiful to look at."**

**Rey nodded and took a deep and anxious breath. Kylo looked back down at her and cupped each breast in his hands and gently stroked. As he stroked her with his right hand, he leaned into her lips again, pulling her closer. His kisses became more intense as he grazed his mouth down her throat and onto her collar bone. Rey watched as his lips hovered directly over her nipple. She nearly gasped as he took her into his mouth.**

**"Oh Force....Kylo....," she whispered out in a shaky breath. Kylo looked up at her and said, "I want you to feel nice, Rey. Do you like this?"**

**He wanted to be sure she was alright with what he was doing to her. She looked at him, barely able to breath, and said, "Yes... oh...yes. This feels so nice."**

**He smiled at her and then went back to taking her breasts into his mouth, moving as slowly as he could. He wanted to move slowly that by the time she was ready to have him inside of her, she would be intensely aroused.**

**He then lifted up his face and looked at her eyes and wrapped both arms around her waist, pulling her against his hips. Their chests were flush against one another now and they both relished the heat of their skin touching. Kylo ground his hips into Rey slowly, not removing his gaze from her. The eye contact they made was intense as he moved his body against her.**

**Rey noticed his breaths were broken as he watched her. She felt his thick arousal beneath her and she had to admit to herself that she wanted to feel the rest of him, especially inside of her.**

**Kylo shifted his position so that Rey lay beneath him on the blanket now and he hovered over her. She looked up into his face and admired his large frame above her. His hair was so beautifully framing his face. He stroked through her hair once more and then lowered himself a bit more so his body weight barely laid on her. He put his right hand at her hip and then glided his hips across her pelvis. They were only undressed from the waist up right now, but Kylo was continuing to take things slowly.**

****

**  
"Oh god...., Kylo..." she said, whimpering lightly into his neck as he moved his body over hers, grazing her with his pelvis.**

**"Rey," Kylo said, his voice breaking up as he spoke, "I ... can....I, be inside you soon?" he pleaded. Kylo's heart raced as Rey's hazel eyes looked back up at him and she nodded shyly.**

**"Yes, but..." she stopped herself, knowing her own anxiety over this, but then said, "yes... I want to feel you."**

************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Kylo and Rey make love to one another for the first time and then they eventually part ways. Rey heads back to the Resistance and Kylo back to the First Order. However, when Rey returns to Ajan Kloss with the sweet memory of she and Kylo's lovemaking, someone in the Resistance happens to see Rey's navigational computer on board her X-Wing! They come to question her about it and Rey tries to keep her time with Kylo a secret.


	4. This is What Dreams are Made Of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is overwhelmed with her experience with Kylo as they made love to one another. After sharing hours alone on that tropical moon, they part ways. Rey has to think fast, making up a reason to give the Resistance as to why she disappeared for so long the day before.  
> They are barely apart from one another before the lonely ache returns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****NOTE**** Erotic art graphics in this chapter.

****

**Chapter 4: This is What Dreams are Made Of**

**Kylo's body continued to move, rubbing against hers as he kissed her. His lips moved slowly over hers, then down to her neck. She ran her fingers through his hair as he slowly made his way down to her breasts again, taking each one into his mouth, sighing her name as he did. Hearing her name like this made her pulse rise even higher, if this was possible.**

**His lips were so soft and warm against her. She lifted his face so she could see him for a moment and rubbed her thumb over his full lips and smiled at him.**

**"You already feel so good, Kylo..." she whispered out with a shaky breath.**

**"So do you, Rey. Your body is so soft, so beautiful...." he answered.**

**He continued to kiss all the way down her body until he reached her abdomen. He looked up at her and noticed she was so aroused and breathing heavily. Rey was more nervous now that they were so close to truly being joined together.**

**Kylo's expression was one of 'asking permission' as he looked at her and gently pulled at her leggings. "It's alright," she said, feeling extremely shy.**

**Kylo nodded, then helped her slide out of her leggings. He sighed lightly when he saw her and complimented her once again on how beautiful he thought she was. He sat beside her on the blanket and began to unzip his uniform pants. He slid them off down his legs and then got on his knees in front of Rey. He looked down at her, and as he did, Rey noticed he didn't seem anxious or shy in anyway to be completely bare in front of her. She glanced at his entire body and let her eyes linger on his length for a split second, then she looked quickly back up at him.**

**"You're incredibly beautiful." she said. Kylo helped her to get onto her knees as well in front of him. They were now facing one another on their knees and Kylo nudged her against his body. She closed her eyes, feeling his erection against her. She opened her eyes again and ran her hands up along his muscular arms.**

****

**They sat there kneeling facing one another. The sun shown down between the trees and the warm breeze blew against them. Kylo's hair blew beautifully in the wind and Rey gently swiped his hair out of his face as they held eye contact for the longest time.**

**Kylo moved his right hand so slowly down the length of her waist and her hip, reaching for her entrance. He gently stroked her there and she moved slightly as he did. Kylo stopped for a moment, making sure she was alright with this. She didn't protest, so he continued, knowing this may be a bit awkward for her at first. He stroked her a few more seconds, then moved two fingers into her entrance and gently glided them in and out of her. Kylo could tell Rey was becoming anxious for what was coming and he leaned in to her ear and said, "It's alright. I will try not to hurt you, Rey."**

**Rey nodded as he moved his fingers in and out of her. he put his face into her neck and once he was sure she was aroused enough for him, He laid her back down on the blanket and hovered over her.**

**Looking down into her eyes, he said, "I need you, Rey..." is all he said and Rey knew exactly what he was asking her permission to do.**

**Rey reached to his face and said, "I need you too....", giving him permission.**

**He didn't want to hurt her. He knew she had never been with anyone before. She looked up at him with those trusting hazel eyes of hers and Kylo nearly collapsed with emotion seeing how much she trusted him right now.**

****

**Rey's only understanding of sex, while she lived on Jakuu, was what she heard from other women there. There were stories of men who abused women or took them against their will. She never knew an experience like this could be so fulfilling, so tender and so intimate.**

**Kylo positioned himself at the entrance of Rey's body. He kissed her first, then lifted up to look directly at her as he went to move inside her. Her jaw fell open slightly as Kylo slowly moved himself slowly into her. She let out a slight gasp as he began to push himself inside her and she moved a bit underneath him. He stopped moving and said, "Rey," with a deep breath, "Force you already feel so good. How are you feeling? Am I hurting you?"**

**Rey was breathing in small panting breaths, and said, "I'm a little uncomfortable."**

**He nodded and stayed only about an inch inside of her and kissed her forehead, then looked back down at her and said, "Okay, I'll move slowly. I want you to enjoy this."**

**Rey's body needed time to adjust to him and he knew this. Rey stroked his face as he watched her expression and then he began to push forward again. Rey let out a sigh as he finally managed to move himself all the way inside of her body.**

**He stayed still for a few seconds, not wanting to hurt her. He closely watched her face for any signs of pain. She closed her eyes for a minute and said, "You feel so full inside me. So warm and full..." and she took a deep breath, opening her eyes again.**

**"I don't want to hurt you, Rey," he paused, then leaned down to her breasts and took her into his mouth again as he picked up his pace, but moving extremely slowly. Rey gasped as she felt him moving back and forth within her and the feeling of his warm mouth over her breasts was more pleasurable than she ever imagined possible.**

**The wetness and warmth of Rey's body made him moan and wince his eyes shut at the pleasure. Rey marveled as she looked up at him feeling this way. He was totally lost in the feel of her body and she memorized his face and how he looked at this moment.**

**He opened his eyes again and said, "It's beautiful to be inside you, Rey," he said through panting breaths. Rey was breathing just as heavily as he was by now.**

**She gripped his back with her fingers, gently kneading his flesh and said, "You.... oh god... you feel so good."**

**He propped himself above her on both of his elbows and slid his body back and forth within her. Kylo loved the expressions of pleasure that were all over her face as he moved. He put his hand to her face and said, "no pain?"**

**She shook her head no. "I don't have words to describe what you feel like. Your body inside mine is the most beautiful thing I've ever known."**

**Kylo felt pleased that she was past that initial pain and discomfort and then began to thrust into her now with a little more passion. He kissed her lips as he moved and she breathed deeply through her nose with each thrust.**

**"Oh Force, yes...., Yes..." she panted out into his ear. Kylo shifted his weight a bit and began to roll his hips into her at a slightly different angle, trying to give her even more pleasure. She felt her body responding quickly to the sensations and Kylo could sense it.**

**Without warning, Kylo wrapped his arms around Rey and gripped her as tightly as possible to himself, while the entire time he kept thrusting into her. She was completely flush against him and his arms propped her a bit from underneath and he kissed her without stopping to come up for air. His body moved faster and he was kissing from her mouth to her neck and back to her mouth again. Rey was gasping for air and moaning words of her pleasure out loud so Kylo could hear them.**

****

**"yes.... Yes..., how do you feel this way?" she sighed out. Kylo looked at her for a moment with heavily lidded eyes and Rey was melting at the sight of his face right now, so full of pleasure and warmth.**

**He slowed his thrusts down a bit and looked down at her with heaving breaths. She locked eyes with his and then ran her hands down to his hips and lower back, just gazing at him.**

**Rey ran her thumb over his lips and said, "You're taking my breath away. I love you ....."**

**Kylo rolled onto his back, trying not to pull out of her, and helped Rey to lay on his chest. He guided her at her hips to move with him. "You feel so good, Rey. Move with me..." he pleaded with heavy eyes.**

**Kylo loved the way her hair fell over her shoulders and barely grazed her breasts as she moved over him. He looked down at her breasts moving slightly and pulled her gently closer to him and suckled a breast as he guided her hips to move.**

**The feeling of Kylo's mouth over breast and his fullness inside her sent her body into her very first climax. Her eyes went wider and her jaw opened and she gasped in shock at what she was feeling. During her entire climax, she kept saying, "Oh.... Oh...." and Kylo watched her and was overwhelmed at the sight of her.**

**"That's it, Rey. Feel me.... feel this with me." he said.**

****

**Rey's climax ended and then she watched Kylo let himself go. His head went back and his eyes closed and his body shook. He gripped her hips tightly and moved her against him as he climaxed, groaning and moaning as he did. She could feel him pulse within her. She put her hand to his face and gently stroked his hair.**

**He opened his eyes and looked at her, breathless.**

***********************************

****

**They spent several more hours together, wrapped in a blanket in one another's arms. Rey was so overwhelmed with the beauty of what they had shared that she lay in Kylo's arms in this mesmerized trance!**

**Kylo had them leaning against a palm tree as they sat together. The sun was beginning to set and Rey's heart was aching at the thought of having to part ways with him soon. She knew hours had passed and the Resistance would wonder where she was for so long.**

**Kylo kissed the top of Rey's head, then peered down to look at her face and said, "I'm glad you trusted me today, Rey. I hope you don't regret what you shared with me."**

**"Not for one second," she said, reaching up to bring his lips down to hers, "I loved every minute of being with you. I love you."**

**Kylo kissed her again and then began to stand up and unwrap the blanket from them. Rey stood up with him and said, "We have to go now, don't we?"**

**Kylo nodded with a melancholy look on his face, then said, "We don't have to part ways, Rey. You can still join me and we can be together every day." he said. Rey noticed that his eyes were just as needy and pleading as they were on the Supremacy not long ago.**

**Rey's eyes watered as she listened to him say this to her. She slowly grabbed her clothes from off the ground and began to get dressed and so did Kylo. There was silence between them for a few seconds, then she said, "Please... I....," was all she could say.**

**  
Kylo gave her a soft and tender look and said, "I won't pressure you, Rey. If you ever change your mind, please know that my offer stands."**

**Kylo pulled her close once they were both fully dressed and lifted her chin to look up at him. "Don't ever forget how much I love you and love what we shared together today."**

**Rey rubbed his arms and said, "I could never forget what happened between us today or how much we love each other." She kissed him and as she did, he pulled her tight against him. Neither one of them wanted to let go. They finally let go of one another and Kylo said, "I will watch you leave first," he paused, looking melancholy, then continued, "I will be contacting you soon so we can see each other again."**

****

**"I cant' wait." Rey said, kissing him once more, "I will look forward to our next time together..., I love you."**

**Kylo held her hand and walked her to her X-Wing and watched as she climbed up into the cockpit. She started the engines with tears in her eyes. As she lifted off the ground, she saw Kylo looking up at her as she got higher into the sky. It broke her heart. Before she knew it, she was back at light speed, heading back to Ajan Kloss.**

******************************

**Rey landed her X-Wing on Ajan Kloss back at the Resistance base. It was dark when she landed. She opened the hatch and climbed down and as she did, she could still feel Kylo within her. She was slightly sore and the ache of their intimate coupling was still keenly felt in her body. She smiled to herself as she walked back to her own bedroom on base. She got into bed that night and as she lay in bed, she relived every second of her time with Kylo that day. She could actually still smell his scent on her clothing as she fell asleep.**

**The next morning, Rey heard a knock at her door and Rose was standing there. Rey yawned and said, "Morning, Rose, come in."**

**Rose walked inside her room and said, "Rey, how were your errands yesterday?" As soon as Rose asked this, Rey's body went hot and her cheeks flushed.**

**"Oh, it went fine," Rey began, "it took me a while to do everything, and I got in late, but everything was routine for me. "**

**Rose swallowed and walked up closer to Rey and whispered, "Rey, tell me the truth. Were you really running errands yesterday?"**

**Rey looked indignantly at her for a moment and said, "Yes, Rose, I had somewhere I had to be. Why?"**

**Rose whispered again and said, "Well, it's just that our mechanics look over our X-wings and ships each day and they did routine maintenance on the X-Wing you took yesterday and I overheard them speaking to one another this morning. I heard them say that your navigation computer showed that you went to a tropical moon without any life forms there or any kind of technology. The coordinates didn't take you to an inhabited area. They were curious as to why. If you had errands to run, why would it be on a deserted tropical moon?"**

**Rey sighed and sat down on the edge of her bed and said, "Look, Rose, let me explain. I had an errand to run, yes, but the errand was of a personal nature. I needed time to be alone for a while, so I headed to a tropical place to spend some time away from everything. If the mechanics and engineers need me to explain this, I can."**

**Rey hoped that this explanation would be enough to have Rose stop asking questions.**

**"Rey, Rose began, "it doesn't bother me where you went, but you may want to explain it to the engineers. They log everything and every trip." she warned.**

**  
"I understand," Rey began, "I'll go tell them right now." Rey grabbed her saber and hitched it to the side of her belt and made her way out to speak to the engineers who performed daily maintenance on the X-Wings. As she walked out to speak to them, she felt a wave of anxiety come over her. She took several deep breaths and said to herself, ***** I had better be careful and discreet as I can be about this *******

**She had a conversation with the engineers about her 'personal' trip the day before and then went back to her regular duties for the day. As she worked, she still felt the ache of when Kylo was inside of her just hours earlier. She missed him terribly. Already she felt as if she was having withdrawals just to be with him again.**

*****************************

**Kylo went back to his own daily obligations. All he could think about was Rey and the time they had together. He looked over his schedule for upcoming week, just to check and see when he could arrange to be alone with her again!**

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:
> 
> Rey tries to concentrate on her daily duties and so does Kylo, but it's difficult for them. They each pine for the other. During their time apart, Kylo works feverishly to plan their next secret tryst. Rey knows she must be discreet, but it's becoming harder, especially when Force Bond Connections keep taking place at odd times!


	5. Craving You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An entire chapter of Rey and Kylo craving one another. (( The Force also connects them again and Rey faces the challenge of talking her way out of it with her friends))

**Chapter 5: Craving**

**Rey tossed and turned in her bed dreaming. In her dream, she was back in Snoke's throne room. Kylo had just killed Snoke to save her life. She saw him looking at her with his hand outstretched to her, begging her to take his hand. In her dream, tears rolled down her cheeks.**

**She woke up suddenly, gasping for air, and sat up in her bed. She pulled her blanket up to her shoulders and hugged it to herself. She reached up and touched her cheek and felt that it was wet! It was only a dream, how is her face wet now that she was awake?**

**She drifted off in thought about Kylo. The way he had touched her, looked at her, spoke to her and made love to her the other day overwhelmed her thoughts. As she sat in bed, wiping tears from her face, she heard the Force begin to connect her with Kylo! She sat upright, waiting for the Bond to open. Kylo stood several feet away from her and his back was turned to her.**

**He suddenly felt that their Bond had been opened between them and turned quickly around to face her. Rey's eyes widened and her face lit up at seeing him. It had only been two days, but it felt like an eternity had passed since they had seen one another.**

****

**"Rey," Kylo said softly. He peered at her with a concerned look in his eyes and said, "Are you crying? What's wrong?"**

**Rey was still sitting in her bed, wrapped in her blanket. She put the blanket to the side and stood up and got out of bed and ran into Kylo's arms without saying a word. He simply held onto her and held her close to his chest and looked down at her in worry.**

**"Rey, talk to me...." he pleaded.**

**She looked up at him and said, "Just hold me. I need to feel you hold me. I've missed you."**

**Kylo wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest and just held her quietly for a moment. She wiped her face again and looked up at him and said, "I'm glad the Force connected us right now. I needed to see you." she said.**

**"Rey," he said with a sigh, "look at me."**

**Rey looked at him and then he continued, "Did someone do something to hurt you? If someone in the Resistance found out about us and threatened you or hurt you in some way, I will hunt the base down and come after them."**

****

**"No," Rey began, "It's nothing like that. When I came back to our base the other day, after our beautiful day together, I was questioned by a friend of mine and a couple of other people wondering where I had been, but I managed to give them an answer they were satisfied with. No one hurt me," she paused, then said, "I just missed you is all and when the Force connected us just now, all I wanted to do was feel your arms around me."**

**"Alright," Kylo answered softly, then he lifted her chin up and said, "I've missed your lips on mine. Can I get a kiss?" he said, trying to make her smile.**

****

**She did manage to finally give him a smile and just nodded 'yes' to him. She touched his face and said, "I've missed your kiss." He nudged her closer to him with his left arm and used his right hand to cup her face as he kissed her. Feeling his body up against her like this as they kissed reminded Rey of how he felt the other day against her when they made love.**

**Kylo pulled back slowly from the kiss and said, "I can't stop thinking about the other day between us." he said softly.**

**Rey smiled, "Me either. I can't think of anything else. I take care of my daily responsibilities, but my mind is not on them. My mind is only on you and how we....," she paused, blushing for a second and Kylo finished her sentence for her.**

**".....How we made love?" he said, finishing her thoughts.**

**Her face flushed and she said, 'Y E S' with a long, drawn out sigh.**

**"When can you meet again, Rey? I arrange to put off my meetings whenever I need to." Kylo said.**

**"Oh," Rey said, "I forgot to ask you how things have been going for you since you became Supreme Leader."**

**Kylo took a deep breath and said, "There's a lot involved. My days are full from the time I wake up until the time I go to bed at night. Meetings all week, ship yards to check on, new recruits to be trained, finances to go over, it's never dull for me." he said.**

**She dipped her head and said, "I'm busy too. I fill my days with so much activity, but all I do is think about you and miss you."**

**Kylo took her by the hand and sat down with her on the edge of her bed and said, "I don't know how much longer we have before the Force disconnects us. Do you think you can manage to get away again this week?"**

**Rey leaned her head against his shoulder and said, "I can get away any day this week. I will simply find another reason to leave the base," she said, pausing to look back up at him again, "I will do what I have to so we can be together again."**

**Kylo leaned in to her lips and kissed her softly at first, then he picked up the intensity of the kiss, wrapping an arm around her waist. The kiss felt slightly different through their Force Bond connection, but it was better than not kissing him or feeling him near her at all.**

****

**Kylo pressed himself into her tightly, his kisses were becoming needy. Rey feverishly grabbed at his tunic as if she was trying to pull him through to her side of the Force Bond connection. Their breaths were becoming labored and then they suddenly pulled apart and Kylo said, "Rey, I will be very frustrated right now if the Force disconnects us...."**

**Rey nodded, knowing he was becoming aroused and she understood his point. "I know," she said, "we need to be together in person again."**

**Right as the Force began to disconnect them, Kylo managed to get one more sentence out to her quickly and said, "Meet me in orbit around Naboo in one day cycle. Naboo! Meet me...." and then the Force suddenly cut them off and Rey was left alone once more in her room.**

**She closed her eyes and sighed. She barely heard what he had said to her before the Force disconnected them. ***Naboo*** she heard from him. She grabbed her clean clothes and as she was leaving her bedroom to head to the Fresher, she was met with some curious looks and expressions from Finn and Rose.**

**Rey made eye contact with them as she was heading to the Fresher and said, "What is it?"**

**Finn and Rose exchanged a looks between them and Finn said, "Rey, it's not that we were eavesdropping or anything, but as we were passing by your door, we happened to hear you inside your bedroom talking to someone. Finn peered over Rey's shoulder, trying to see inside her room and said, "do you have someone in there with you?" he asked.**

**Rey chuckled, then swallowed hard, then said, "Oh... that? No..., there was no one in there with me. Sometimes I talk out loud. I had a dream last night that affected me and as I was waking up, I guess I was talking out loud in my sleep. It was nothing." she said, hoping her friends did not hear much that took place between she and Kylo.**

**"I see..." Finn said, looking at Rose again, then he continued, "Like I said, sorry if we are prying into your privacy, but we wanted to make sure you were alright. When we heard talking going in your room, we got concerned and curious." he said.**

**Rey shrugged her shoulders and said, "It's just me. Come inside my room and see for yourselves!" she said, stepping aside to let her friends look more closely into her room. Rose peeked her head into Rey's room and said, "Nope, no one in here," she paused, turned to Finn, then said, "even if she _did_ have someone in her room, it's _not our business, Finn!_ Come on, we need to go. Sorry, Rey." Rose said, giving her a lifted eyebrow.**

**"No problem. Talk to you both later." Rey answered.**

**As she watched Rose and Finn walk off down the corridor, she closed her eyes and took a deep sigh of relief. Somehow they had heard her talking out loud. No one knew she had a Force Bond with Kylo. She continued on her way to the Fresher and got dressed for the day and tried to carry on as best as she could. Her heart ached for Kylo. The Force was cruel when it disconnected them like that. It was bittersweet experience every time.**

*******************************

**Kylo sat in the conference hall with is officers conducting his daily meeting. He tried to keep his mind on the tasks at hand, but it was difficult for him to concentrate. Rey filled his every waking thought. He wished she would take his hand and join him on the Finalizer. If she did, they would never have to be apart again. He listened to his generals giving him an intelligence briefing about the Resistance and as he sat listening, he thought about Rey's safety and how he would keep his officers from spending too much time and energy hunting down the Resistance. He did not want to put Rey in harm's way.**

**Kylo's mind drifted off to their last Force Bond connection and how he had asked Rey to meet him in orbit around Naboo in a day cycle from now. The Force disconnected him from her _before_ he could get her answer. He was going to board his TIE Whisper any way and head to Naboo in a few hours and wait to see if she showed up.**

**************************

**The day had come to an end for Rey. She had finally completed all of the tasks that had been assigned to her. She meandered slowly back to her quarters. As she walked, she said 'Kylo' out loud to herself. Another Resistance member heard her say Kylo's name out loud and turned to look at Rey.**

**"Rey? Did you say something?" the man asked.**

**"No...., nothing. I'm just thinking out loud." she said, giving the man a nod and a smile. She brushed it off and then quickly walked back to her quarters to be alone.**

****** I need to be careful...**** she thought to herself.**

**She sat on the edge of her bed and remembered how Kylo had asked her to meet with him in orbit around Naboo in less than a day cycle! The Force disconnected them before she had a chance to give him an answer or let him know she heard him correctly.**

**Rey hurried to pack a few things in her little bag that she carried with her and then walked back out into the corridors of the base. She went to one of the engineers that took care of the ships on base and told him she needed to take an X-Wing on yet another 'errand'.**

**The engineer agreed and surprisingly gave her no problem in taking the ship. She loaded her bag onto the X-Wing and told the engineer that she would be back in a day cycle or so, but that she had an important personal matter to attend to.**

**Before long, she had the engines started and lifted off of Ajan Kloss. She put her ship into light speed and punched Naboo's coordinates into the navigational computer was on her way to see if Kylo would be waiting in orbit there for her.**

**Poe, Rose and Finn heard that Rey had taken an X-Wing, yet again, to run an errand, they were a little confused, but didn't press the matter right now. They thought it was curious, but Rose had reminded everyone that Rey had a right to a personal life and to let it go for now.**

*******************************

**Kylo was already in orbit around Naboo for a couple of hours. He had no idea if Rey would meet with him here since the Force had disconnected them before she had a chance to answer him.**

**He looked out the window of his TIE Whisper, trying to make a visual of her in orbit, but saw nothing. He would wait for another hour or two, then he would head back to the Finalizer.**

**Suddenly his sensor alarm sounded and he saw Rey on approach in her X-Wing! She had heard him! His entire demeanor changed and he was elated. As soon as Rey dropped out of light speed, she caught sight of his Whisper on her sensors and flew in his direction. Within seconds, she made visual contact with him from her cockpit. Kylo flew his TIE Whisper practically right up alongside her X-Wing and Rey chuckled when he did. She could make out his smile through the window. Kylo pointed down toward the surface of the planet and Rey nodded in response to him, letting him know that she had seen his hand signal.**

**Kylo took his TIE Whisper into the atmosphere of Naboo and Rey followed him in her X-Wing. She didn't know where Kylo was taking them and she had never been to this world before, so she followed him all the way in to a landing that was in a beautiful area filled with trees, green fields and waterfalls.**

*****************************

**Kylo made sure that he landed in an area that was isolated and private. No one would see them together here. Rey jumped out of her cockpit and ran as fast as she possibly could into Kylo's arms, nearly knocking him over!**

**He laughed out loud, easily supporting her as she jumped up into his arms.**

**She kissed him all over his face, then aimed for his lips. Kylo embraced her back, kissing her with equal passion.**

**"You came, Rey.." he whispered, "I wasn't sure if you heard me since the Force had disconnected us."**

**Rey ran her hand through his hair and said, "Yes, I heard you. I came as fast as I could just as soon as I could get away."**

****

**Rey went back to peppering his face and lips with her kisses and gripping onto him so tightly. Kylo gripped her against him as well and then set her down saying, "I've missed you too, Rey..." and kissed her yet again.**

**They held onto one another as if they were starving for food or water! Rey looked around at their surroundings and she said, "This is a beautiful planet."**

**"My grandmother was Queen of this planet years ago. I know the best of places here where we can be alone together." Kylo answered.**

**"Queen? Your grandmother was a Queen of this entire planet?" she asked in amazement.**

**Kylo nodded, "mmmm, hmmm," and then he took Rey's hand into his own and said, "Let me show you around. We can get some blankets out again and just be together."**

**"Are you sure we will have privacy here? The moon we were on didn't have any other life forms and we had our own little world there." Rey said, glancing at their surroundings.**

**Kylo smiled and said, "Yes, we will be left alone. Come with me." and he held her hand as they walked along the grass and in the sunlight to a private and secluded haven.**

****

**Kylo led them to the perfect place of complete privacy. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of a waterfall nearby and a large lake. The breeze made a relaxing sound through the trees around them. Kylo put the blankets down on the ground for them and then took Rey's hand, helping her sit next to him. She just gazed at him with a mesmerized smile all over her face as she looked at him.**

**Kylo reached for her and drew her lips to his, but right before he kissed her, he hovered his lips over hers and said seductively, "Did you miss me?"**

****

**Rey sighed, and with a broken breath, she said, "I missed you so much it ached every day."**

**He finally lowered his mouth to hers and quickly deepened the kiss between them. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her onto his lap. Rey straddled him and his arms supported her at the base of her back. They kissed one another as if they were starving for a meal. They pulled apart, breathless and Kylo said, "I want to make love to you over and over again, then we can swim in that lake over there and make love again..."**

**Rey put her hand to his face and she said, "I'd love that."**

**Kylo pulled her hips against him and gripped Rey tightly against him. She moaned as he kissed and held her and said, "It feels so good when you pull me up against you like this..."**

**He looked at her with heavily lidded eyes, nodded and then leaned down to kiss her again. Rey kept running her hands along his tunic and grabbed his uniform into her hands as she kissed him. She pulled away from the kiss long enough to look at the zipper on his uniform and she began to pull it down. Kylo watched her and gave her a gaze that took her breath away. She finally unzipped his tunic and put her hands onto his skin, rubbing his chest with her palms.**

**He leaned down to kiss her neck and then her shoulders, pulling the straps of her clothing to the side. He whispered into her neck and said, "I want you...."**

**She lost all control by now and began to kiss his neck in return and run her hands up his chest and then up into his hair, making her movements quick and feverish.**

**"Oh Force I want you too." she breathed out heavily.**

****

**Within minutes, they had both gotten undressed and Kylo laid her down onto the blanket. This reminded Rey so much of the first time they were together just the other day. Rey's lips parted and she said, "I need you so much I can't take it."**

**That's all the encouragement he needed. He lowered himself over her, his hands gently roaming all over her body. She closed her eyes as he touched her and stroked her body with his large, warm hands.**

****

**Kylo lay over her and his body felt glorious against her. He moved slowly over her with his hips. Rey sighed deeply, drinking in this man who was laying over her. She felt like she was in a private paradise all over again with him. Nothing else in the galaxy mattered at this moment. Within minutes, Kylo was slowly pushing his way into her body. She gasped, then moaned his name, cupping his face in her hands as he slowly slid his body into her again.**

**"Oh Force, I've missed how you felt....Yes...." she sighed. Kylo covered her neck, shoulders and lips in kisses as he thrusted gently into her. He knew she may still be a bit sore from the other day and he still did not want to move too quickly. Rey kept sighing his name over. Kylo's groans sounded like he was in pain, but Rey knew he was feeling only pleasure.**

**They made love slowly, savoring each second of one another's bodies being connected, of searching each other's eyes and literally becoming one body and soul. Kylo whispered into her ear as he moved his body in and out of her, "Rey, I want to make love to you again in a while, under that water fall over there," he said, looking over in the direction of the water fall.**

**Rey nodded with a sigh and deep breath, "I hope so..."**

**Kylo pushed into her more deeply now and with more pressure, causing Rey to writhe beneath him in pleasure.**

****

*******************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Rey and Kylo spend a large amount of time on Naboo together in their own world. It is becoming more and more difficult for both of them to maintain the secrecy of their relationship. They manage to do it, but it's a challenge!


	6. Kylo and Rey Spend the Day on Naboo Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Rey spend the day on Naboo together making love and talking. One of the conversations they have is extremely deep. After they part ways, the Force continues to connect them at awkward times! People in the Resistance are not angry with Rey, but they are becoming suspicious of her different behavior recently.

****

**Chapter 6: Kylo and Rey Spend the Day Together on Naboo**

**They made love for a second time and then lay in one another's arms for about an hour. They talked about their daily routines and the expectations others had of them each day. Kylo eventually got dressed in his uniform again and told Rey he was going to get something for them to eat and bring it back. He knew many places on Naboo where delicious food could be found.**

**"Rey," Kylo began, "are you hungry? I want to go get us a meal and bring it back."**

**Rey smiled warmly at him, "Yes, come to think of it, I could eat something. I haven't eaten for hours. What do you have in mind?"**

**"I've been to Naboo many times and know of places that sell great food. I will get some and bring it back with me." he offered.  
**

**Rey stood to her feet and gathered the blanket around her and said, "Won't people recognize you when you go into busy marketplaces? They will know you are the Supreme Leader..." she said.**

**Kylo nodded, "I already thought of that. I brought my cowl with a hood on it. I will wear the hood and keep my face down. No one will recognize me."**

**Rey chuckled, "Okay, I hope not, otherwise we won't have privacy for much longer!" she teased.**

**Kylo kissed her and said, "Do you want anything in particular to eat or drink?"**

**Rey could hardly believe she was seeing this tender side to Kylo. Was this the same man that harshly ruled the galaxy or dominated his subordinates with Force chokes? She gave him a smile and said, "Surprise me."**

**He leaned in to kiss her, stroked her face, and said, "I'll be back soon. Just stay here and relax."**

**Rey watched as Kylo walked off into the distance to get them something to eat. Once he was out of sight, she sat back down next to the lake, keeping the blanket around herself. She closed her eyes in satisfaction as the breeze blew against her skin. The sun felt glorious too. She smiled to herself, pondering the love they had been sharing for just these past few days. It was amazing and it was becoming more difficult for her to get into her X-wing and fly away. Rey was being torn apart by her desire to join him and be with him, and then feeling loyalty and responsibility with the Resistance.**

**Kylo knew Rey was torn between the two and hoped she would one day change her mind and join him. He made his way into a nearby town and managed to keep a low profile so that no one would recognize him. If anyone knew the Supreme Leader was casually walking around Naboo, the whole day for he and Rey would turn out quite differently!**

**Kylo managed to purchase some meats, breads, deserts and some local beverage for them. He made his way through the streets and looked around at some of the familiar surroundings he had seen when he had visited Naboo as a boy. He kept his head down and his hood over his face and kept walking as quickly as he could back to where Rey was.**

*******************************

**Rey caught sight of Kylo walking back in her direction. He pulled the hood down from his head and she saw how the breeze blew his hair around as he walked. She smiled so wide as he approached with two bags full of food.**

**"So, I managed to get through the local town without anyone knowing who I am!" he said lightheartedly.**

**"I see that, wow, I'm impressed, Supreme Leader!" she joked.**

**Kylo took a seat next to her and began to pull out all kinds of local foods that he purchased for them. Rey's eyes widened at the variety he chose to get. After having a few bites of the food, she closed her eyes in delight and said, "Mmm, this is incredible! I can't remember eating like this before..."**

**When Kylo heard her say this, his heart sank. He looked at her with a concerned expression and said, "Rey, what do you mean? You don't eat well, even with the Resistance?"**

**She stopped chewing for a few seconds then said, "Well," she paused and resumed chewing her food, and after she swallowed, she continued, "I didn't have much growing up on Jakuu as a scavenger. Unkar Plutt, the one who owned me, made sure my portions were so small I barely had enough to live on. The Resistance has food, but we are on the run so much that there isn't much time to focus on good food, you know?" she said, taking another bit ravenously of the food that was set before her.**

**Kylo's eyes went melancholy and his heart was heavy as he watched her eating. She was diving into the food like he'd never seen anyone do before. He put his hand on her arm and said, "Rey, I don't like that," he dipped his head, then continued, "If you join me, you will never go hungry and will have the finest of everything."**

**Rey kept her gaze on him for a few seconds and nodded silently to herself. Kylo went back to eating and then said, "Rey, I know you are afraid to join me because I rule over a government that the Resistance disagrees with and I use the Dark Side of the Force, which also makes you uncomfortable, but if you come with me, join me, I would give you equal position alongside me. I offered for you to rule with me equally," he paused, then said, "if you were to join me, no one in the First Order would harm you. They may question me about it for a while and some may not like it, but no one would harm you. I would not let that happen. You could bring your own influence with you and help me rule..., and you would never go hungry again."**

**Rey's eyes were watering by now as she listened to him. She nodded her head, but remained quiet. Kylo could tell that she was still not ready to make that final decision. She wanted him, but was not able to leave the Resistance quite yet, so he said, "Sorry, Rey. I know I'm putting you on the spot and it's not an easy decision for you to make, but I can't help but hope, day after long day, that you will change your mind and trust me enough to join me and know that I will take care of everything as you transition to being with me in the First Order."**

**Rey moved herself closer to him, took another bite of the food, and leaned her head against his arm, and said, "I trust you, Kylo. It's not that I don't trust you. I know you would not let any harm come to me. I'm torn apart about making a decision. So many people are counting on me, so many people have expectations of me,..." she paused, then said, "I also care about the people I've lived with for the past year or so now. It's not that easy a decision for me to make. I love you and want you, but I'm not ready to completely change my life yet and join the First Order."**

****

**Kylo sighed deeply. He nodded quietly in response and put his arm around her and said, "Then I'll wait."**

**Rey looked up at him quizzically and said, "What?"**

**Kylo looked back at her and said, "I'll wait, for however long it takes. I will never give up hope that you will join me and change your mind."**

**Rey's eyes watered again. She felt like she was hurting him and she hated that she was. "Kylo," she began, "I'm hurting you. I'm sorry."**

**Kylo gripped her closer to him and said, "Let's just enjoy the food and enjoy the time we have left today. I won't pressure you anymore right now." he said, kissing her forehead.**

**Rey wiped a tear from her cheek and then took another few bites of the food. He looked at Rey eating the food and then said, "Rey, I want you to take some of this food back with you to the Resistance base. If you do that, I will know you are eating well for the next day cycle or so."**

**Rey lifted her eyebrow at him and her facial expression went soft. She was amazed at the tenderness he was capable of.**

**"Alright..." she said, somewhat surprised, then continued, "You probably eat more luxuriously than this each day, don't you? This food is nothing to you...." she said.**

**Kylo dipped his head and nodded, "I don't exactly starve, no. I eat well, and so can you if you join me."**

**Rey smiled at him tenderly and then gave him a bit of hope as she answered him, "I am not saying 'no', Kylo. I may one day change my mind. It's just that I'm not 'there' yet. Be patient with me?"**

**Kylo's eyes lit up and he said, "That gives me hope. I will wait for as long as it takes."**

**Rey took several more bites of food, then reached down for her beverage. Kylo took pleasure in watching her eating like this. He knew he could make sure she ate every day and had the best of everything, including a place at his side ruling with him. He would wait for as long as it took to finally convince her.**

********************************

****

**After they had finished eating, Kylo put enough food away in a bag for Rey to take with her back to the Resistance base. He hated that she didn't have much to eat. Rey took Kylo's hand and they walked together to the lake and stood facing one another for the longest time as Kylo ran his hand through her hair. Rey looked at him with so much love in her eyes.**

**"Rey, the water is warm. Would you like to get in with me?" he asked.**

**"I'd love to." she replied. She was still wrapped in a blanket, but dropped it to the ground now as Kylo took her hand to step into the lake with her. It took her a few minutes to adjust to the temperature though and she joked with Kylo, saying, "Whew! I thought you said the water was warm?" she laughed. .**

**Kylo shook his head, smiling at her, "The water isn't bad. You'll adjust to it."**

**She kept hold of his hand as the led them out to the middle of the lake. He put his hands around her waist and pulled her against himself and began to graze her lips lightly with his own.**

****

**Within minutes, their kisses became more intense. Neither one of them said another word. Their eyes and reactions to another said everything they needed to know. Kylo walked them over to a waterfall that was not far from where they were standing in the lake. Rey's body was finally adjusting to the water temperature! Kylo watched as Rey put her hand under the waterfall, feeling the water fall down on her. He smiled and pulled her closer and said, "You're beautiful, you know that?"**

**She didn't say a word, but wrapped her arms around him as he pulled her closer. Kylo was literally covering her upper body with his kisses. He started at her mouth, then went to her collarbone, then her throat and finally he cupped her breasts and took each one into his mouth. He spent minutes pleasuring her, taking each breast into his warm mouth, then alternated by grazing her nipples with his lips and teeth.**

**She moaned in anticipation and said, "I can't believe this. Being with you is so beautiful." she sighed.**

**"I want you to feel that way with me, Rey. " he said, and then lifted her leg up higher on his thigh. He leaned Rey slightly back against an area of the waterfall against a warm, smooth rocky area, while holding her leg up higher against him. Rey knew what was coming. She cupped his face in her hands and moaned, closing her eyes as he slid himself, inch by inch, into her body. Kylo's eyes closed as well and he groaned as he felt himself go deeper into her.**

**They both opened their eyes and just stared at one another for the longest time. They were literally "one".**

****

**"Oh, Force, I love you, Ben..." Rey said, breathlessly. That was the first time Kylo had heard his birth name used in years. He looked at her deeply for a moment, then said, "Ordinarily that name would have no meaning for me, but coming from you, it means everything." and he pulled her closer, kissing her and moving into her body with gentle thrusts.**

**Rey touched the side of his face and said, "You'll always be my Ben. Mine and only mine."**

**Kylo moved his angle so he could thrust up into her with more force now and then gripped her so tightly against himself that Rey's head was leaning over his shoulder as he made love to her. She had her arms around his neck as he pushed into her. She closed her eyes and enjoyed every sensation he was giving her, then turned her lips to his face, kissing him tenderly.**

*******************************

**The love they shared was absolutely explosive. Rey had only heard of a love like this in romance stories or novels. She never thought it would actually come true for her, and her lover was not just a man from Jakuu or a nobody from some forgotten planet in the galaxy, her lover ruled the galaxy and she marveled at it.**

**The sun was setting and it was time for them to part ways again. Rey had gotten dressed and Kylo was back in his uniform. She stood holding the food that Kylo had given her to take back to the Resistance with her and her eyes watered.**

**  
"So, I guess this is 'goodbye' for now?" she said, a tear rolling down her cheek.**

**Kylo looked down at her longingly and said, "For now, maybe.... but...., I have faith not for long. I still have hope you will change your mind and join me."**

**He leaned down to kiss her once more and then watched as she climbed back into her X-Wing. She blew him a kiss as she closed the hatch.**

**Kylo smiled as she blew the kiss in his direction and then watched her X-wing disappear once more.**

**Rey jumped to light speed and before she knew it, she was back on the Resistance base. She disembarked her ship and slowly made her way back to the building her quarters were in. As she walked into the building, Leia was walking down one of the corridors and saw Rey walking in and decided to stop her and make conversation for a few minutes.**

**"Rey," Leia began, "How are you? I heard you took an X-Wing to find some time alone for a while?" she asked lightheartedly.**

**Rey nodded, "Yes, General. I hope you don't mind. I needed some time alone. Nothing serious, just relaxing a bit."**

**Leia nodded and then saw the bag of food that Rey had in her hands and said, "Looks like you have some good food there. Where did you go today?"**

**Rey swallowed hard and nearly froze on the spot. She wondered how she would answer this, then she said, "While I was away today, a very kind person purchased some food for me." Rey answered that part of the question, but didn't bother to answer for Leia _where_ she had been that day.**

**Leia lifted an eyebrow and said, "Oh, I see. Very nice of them. I hope you had a nice rest. Tomorrow is a busy day. We are upgrading our sensors. Can you give us a hand tomorrow?" she asked.**

**"Yes, sure, Leia, I'd be glad to." Rey said with a smile, then she continued, "Well, I'm going to put this food away and get to the Fresher and get some sleep."**

**Leia looked at Rey's hair for a moment. It finally dawned on her that Rey was wearing her hair down and it was slightly wet.**

**"Rey.... you're wearing a new hairstyle I see?"**

**Rey suddenly realized that she didn't put her hair back as she usually wore it before she left Naboo that day. She sighed with a smile and said, "I'm just trying something new, yes."**

**Leia didn't bring her wet hair up to her. She didn't think it was anything important worth pursuing. Leia continued, "Alright, Rey, see you tomorrow."**

**Leia walked away from Rey and continued on her way down the corridor. Rey took her food and walked into her quarters, quickly closing the door behind her. She leaned against her door and closed her eyes. She knew people were seeing her behavior as different from her 'usual' and were probably beginning to question certain things. No one pressured her too much, but they were beginning to detect changes in Rey.**

**Rey went to a mirror that was in her quarters and looked at her hair. She smiled as she looked at her hair falling over her shoulders. Kylo had taken her three buns out when they made love under the waterfall and he ran his fingers through her hair. Her hair was still damp with the scent of the waterfall. She collapsed on her bed, smiling to herself, reliving each second of her time with him on Naboo.**

**She felt hungry again and opened the bag of food that Kylo had sent her home with and her eyes watered as she ate it. She thought out loud to herself, ****He's already taking care of me and I haven't even joined him*******

*****************************

**Kylo arrived back on the Finalizer and as soon as he disembarked from his TIE Whisper, he was met by General Pryde with a report on the whereabouts of the newest Resistance base.**

**Kylo listened to General Pryde give the report, but kept a straight face. He didn't want his facial expression to give him away.**

**"General," Kylo began, "I do not want the resources of the First Order expended on the Resistance base right now. Their numbers are small enough right now that they are not a threat to us at this time."**

**Kylo kept his response to General Pryde as short and 'to the point' as he could. He walked past General Pryde without another word and headed straight for his quarters to be alone.**

****************************

**The following day, Kylo got up and made his way through the corridors of the Finalizer to meet with his officers as he usually did. The meeting was about finances and new ship yards. Nothing unusual, just routine daily business to take care of. As he was walking through the ship, General Pryde and General Hux met up with him on their way to the conference hall.**

**As soon as Kylo met up with them, the Force began to open a connection with Rey! Kylo knew their Bond was opening at that moment and just stood in place, waiting. General Pryde and General Hux just looked at one another with curious expressions watching Kylo just standing still for a moment. Neither general dared to ask Kylo anything, they assumed he was deep in thought about something at the moment and just stood with their hands behind their backs.**

**Kylo was glad he had his mask on at this time!**

**The Bond opened up on Rey's side now. Rey was sitting in the cafeteria with her friends after a long day of working on upgrading the sensors, as Leia had asked for. Since she was not alone either, she froze in place as she sat at the table with some of the Resistance. Rose was with her, but Finn and Poe were not there, they had other things they were finishing up for the day.**

**Rey's eyes locked with Kylo, but since he was wearing his mask, she could not see his face or his expression. All she saw was Kylo standing there with two officers in a corridor on board his flag ship. She swallowed hard for a moment and just kept her gaze on him. She was looking straight ahead of herself and Rose looked off in the direction that Rey was looking and tapped Rey on the arm and said, "Rey? What are you looking at? Is something wrong?"**

****

**Rey ignored Rose for a moment, then shook her head, looking back at her meager plate of food and said, "Oh, sorry. I seem to be getting lost in thought a lot lately!'**

**"I'll say!" Rose began, "You are really distracted lately..," she said, pausing and now getting a coy expression on her face, then continued, "wait a minute. I get it. You are falling for someone, aren't you?!!," Rose paused again, then said, "who is it, Rey? What man are you looking at?" and she looked back over where Rey had been staring just a few seconds ago.**

**Rey smiled to herself, knowing Kylo could hear every word of what Rose was saying.**

**"Rose, it's personal for me. I just don't want to talk about here in public, okay?" she said, hoping to deter Rose from asking any more questions. Within seconds, Rey watched Kylo begin to walk off with his generals. She knew since he was not alone either that he could not say a word to her. As the Force was disconnecting them, Kylo had turned his back and the two officers followed him down the corridor. Rey's heart sank as the Bond closed.**

******************************

**Rey slumped for a second in her chair as the Bond closed and Rose noticed a change in Rey's facial expression and said, "Rey, talk to me. What is going on with you? You look lovesick or something!"**

**Rey chuckled and said, "Well, a little, yes. I just can't talk about it, Rose."**

**Rose didn't want to pry too much into Rey's personal life, but she wanted one more question answered, and said, "Rey, is that why you've been taking an X-Wing lately and disappearing? Are you seeing someone?"**

**Rey looked up quickly at Rose, took a deep breath, then said, "I'm.....well..., I'm seeing someone, yes. But, he and I want to keep it private for now, okay, Rose?"**

**"So! You _are_ seeing someone! I _knew_ it." she teased Rey.**

**Rey shook her head at Rose with a smile and said, "Rose, not so loud! Everyone will hear you..." said Rey, trying to quiet her down.**

**"Sorry," Rose began, she quieted her voice and continued, "is it someone I know of?" she asked with a coy grin on her face.**

**Rey sighed and lifted an eyebrow and she said, "How do I answer that? Well, it is someone you have heard of, but you don't know him personally, no."**

**Rose nodded, "Ahhh, mystery man, huh?"**

**Rey stood up from the table and grabbed her tray and said, "Okay, Rose, I'm done for now! We need to get back to work."**

**Rose watched as Rey carried her tray over to the trash, emptying it, then she walked briskly out of the cafeteria area.**

********************************

**As Rey walked back through the corridors, trying to get back to work on the sensors Leia wanted upgraded, she knew it was becoming increasingly difficult for her to maintain this secrecy of her love for Kylo. She suspected it was only a matter of time before they found out _who_ she was in love with. She finally made it to the main area of the base that housed all of their equipment and began to go back to work, helping her friends with the sensors.**

******************************

(( _(( Side note: I thought this was a funny graphic to include with this story! It goes along with the situation Rey is finding herself in! LOL ))))_


	7. Rey Goes To the Finalizer!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey makes a decision to go and find Kylo's flag ship. The Force has not connected she and Kylo for weeks now and there's a reason for it. Out of desperation because of her love for Kylo, Rey makes the decision to go to the Finalizer! Kylo does not know she is on her way though and is completely surprised when she shows up.

****

**Chapter 7: Rey Goes to the Finalizer!**

**The Force had not connected Rey and Kylo for a few days. As the days wore on, Rey became restless. Her work began to reflect her melancholy mood. Leia watched Rey working off in a corner of their main command center and noticed she was deep in thought and very quiet lately.**

**She walked over to speak to Rey and put her hand on her shoulder in concern.**

**"Rey," Leia began, "You've been very quiet lately." she said plainly, "I'm just concerned for you."**

**Rey stood up from the floor, brushed the dust off of her clothing and smiled at Leia weakly, "I'm making it. Just caught up in my work I guess. This one switch panel is not cooperating though!" Rey said, trying to lighten the moment.**

**Leia smiled and said, "Alright, it's just that I've known you for almost two years now and you seem distant lately, rather distracted. Just making sure everything is alright."**

****

**Rey carried this secret pain in her heart ever since she and Kylo had met in private on that tropical moon together. Rey sighed, lifted an eyebrow and said, "It's just...." and she stopped speaking right away. Leia tilted her heat at Rey and said, "And????"**

**Rey shook her head and bit her bottom lip, trying to suppress the urge to shed a tear or two, and said, "Leia, I'm just going through some personal things right now. It's an emotional journey I need to take. I'll be fine."**

**"I see," Leia began, "well, you know where I am if you feel you want to share, okay?"**

**Rey nodded and tried to give Leia a smile and then she bent back down to work again on a console that was malfunctioning. Poe was standing off to the side of the room and he happened to overhear Leia's discussion with Rey. His arms were crossed at his chest as Leia made her way across the room to where Poe was standing.**

**Rey watched as Leia walked away and she closed her eyes and thought to herself, _****How do I tell Leia that I'm in love with her son and he is in love with me and that we can't be together, but that's all we both want in the entire galaxy is to be together?****_**

**"General," Poe began, "May I speak with you in private for a moment?"**

**"Sure, Poe..., come over here." she said. Poe did not want to talk in the control room and said, "Can we leave the room?"**

**Leia nodded and followed Poe to a more private location.**

**"General," Poe started, "I can't help but wonder if Rey is in some sort of trouble we don't know about. I don't mean anything illegal or that she's doing something wrong, but I wonder if 'trouble' has somehow found _her_?"**

**Leia crossed her arms now and said, "Trouble? Well, that's possible." Leia said, "I'm concerned about her and I have come to care deeply for Rey."**

**Poe continued, "She seems as if she's hiding something or trying to endure something. She looks like she's carrying a thousand pound weight on her shoulders. I wonder if something terrible has happened in her personal life."**

**Leia nodded with a look of concern on her face, then she said, "I asked her if she was alright and she seems to want privacy right now. If she wants to talk to us, Poe, she will let us know. Let's give her some space." Leia patted Poe on the arm and then walked off.**

****

**********************************

**Kylo sat in his quarters looking over a data pad of information that General Pryde had sent up to him. The data pad contained several new intelligence 'leads' of the whereabouts of the Resistance base. Kylo had already resolved it in his own mind not to ask Rey about where the base was. He didn't want her to think he was prying her for information. As a matter of fact, they both made it a point that when they were together, they would not discuss Resistance or First Order politics.**

**They only wanted to focus on their love for one another and leave the galaxy out. When they were alone together, all they saw was one another, not a Supreme Leader or a Resistance Jedi that were on opposite sides of a war.**

****

**He put the data pad down, knowing he would eventually have to deal with this issue. His generals would surely wonder why he was avoiding the subject and he couldn't do it forever. He also sat wondering why it had been so many days since the Force had connected him with Rey. It was the only way they could communicate with one another aside from actually being in person. If he used the COMM to try to reach her, he didn't even know where her coordinates were! Rey didn't want to reach out to his flag ship via the COMM system because the Resistance would know and see it in the communications logs.**

**Kylo stood from his chair and paced his quarters, running his hand through his hair. He looked out the window and just stood staring and thinking of Rey. It had already been several days since they had been together on Naboo and he wondered how she was doing and _what_ she was doing. **

**He closed his eyes and concentrated on opening their Bond. He had tried twice before this week, but to no avail. He was taking deep breaths as he concentrated on Rey and then began to speak her name out loud.**

**He could sense Rey's Force signature and continued, straining to open their Bond with all his might. Of course, he had no idea what circumstance Rey would be in even if he did manage to open their Bond. He knew the Force would connect them at the oddest of times where neither one of them could speak to the other because they were surrounded by people.**

**"Kriff!" Kylo blurted out in frustration. He was so lonely for Rey and it was taking a toll on him. Why wouldn't the Force open their Bond? What Kylo and Rey did not know was that the Force had plans to finally bring them together. One of the ways the Force was doing this was to deny them this connection so that they would miss one another so much that one of them would finally give in and agree to come together as 'one' and live as the Dyad they were meant to be. But, the time it took to wait to hear from one another was taking it's toll on Kylo as well.**

*******************************

**Another three days went by and it had been almost two weeks since the Force had connected Kylo and Rey. Kylo's officers noticed his angry demeanor in every meeting they had. Kylo had a temper with them any way and almost no patience with them, but he was _unusually_ bothered and it showed, even to his generals. General Pryde noticed it and felt he had a good enough relationship with Kylo that he could approach him on the subject. **

****

**Kylo was on the bridge overseeing daily procedures. General Pryde noticed Kylo wandering over to the observation window, staring out into space, deep in thought. He walked over to where Kylo was standing and said, "Supreme Leader, may I speak freely?"**

**Kylo turned to face General Pryde, saying, "Yes, go ahead, General."**

**"Sir, I do not mean to pry into your personal affairs, Sir, but it seems that you have been distracted and increasingly anxious. Is there a new threat in the galaxy or something our intelligence officers have told you that you have not shared with us yet during our meetings that concerns you?" he asked.**

**Kylo lifted an eyebrow at General Pryde and redirected his attention looking out the window. He paused before answering to collect his thoughts first. As he answered, he kept his gaze out the window, "It's nothing I care to discuss. It's a personal matter. And, no...., there is no new intelligence coming that would indicate a threat."**

**General Pryde nodded, "As you wish, Sir." and then he walked away quickly, taking the hint that Kylo was not going to open up to him about anything.**

**Kylo gave a few more orders to the bridge officers and then left to head to his quarters. As he walked the corridors, he felt this hole in his heart and it loomed larger than anything else in his life. Far too much time had passed since he'd seen Rey and he was struggling to keep his mind steady. He yearned for her to take his hand. If she did, they could wake up next to one another each day and never be alone again.**

**He finally made it back to his quarters and once the door was shut, he began to take his gloves off and his cape and put them down on his bed. He walked into his Fresher and began to take his boots off. He closed his eyes in sheer frustration. Without the Force connecting he and Rey, how would he speak to her? He did not know yet where their new base was either. He had to patiently endure this length of separation between them.**

**He stepped into the shower and closed his eyes, enjoying the flow of warm water as it hit his shoulders and back. He closed his eyes, taking deep breaths through his nose and tried with all the strength he had to open the Bond with Rey.**

*********************************

**Rey decided she would spend her night on the Falcon. She wanted to be away from everything. Her emotions were running high and she didn't want anyone observing her, even by chance. She sat in the sleeping section of the Falcon, tucked under some heavy blankets. She stared off into space, just looking at the wall. She was completely confused as to why the Force had not connected her to Kylo. This much time had never gone by in between Force Bond connections. She even entertained the notion of trying to go to Kylo, to find his flag ship. The First Order would almost certainly fire on any approaching Resistance vessel** **if she tried that without Kylo accompanying her, she thought!**

**She was getting to a point of desperation though and was even considering trying to locate the Finalizer on the newly updated sensors that the Resistance had put together. She stood to her feet and and paced the room. She decided to use the sensors on the Falcon first to see if she could locate the Finalizer before going back into the building and using the new sensors. She didn't want to be seen looking for a First Order ship!**

**She walked up to the cockpit of the Falcon and started working the controls, bringing up the sensors and activating them. Once she activated them, she poured over any information she could find to see if she could at least locate where Kylo's ship was located. After several minutes of trying and getting no where, she dipped her head in frustration. She turned off the console and decided to take a chance of using the new Resistance sensors and locate Kylo's ship. She walked into the building and headed right for the main control room.**

**No one was occupying this room since night had fallen and everyone was asleep. She quietly started bringing the new sensors online. She knew that it was possible that the Resistance would know that she had used the sensors to locate a First Order vessel. Everything was logged into the system, for record keeping, but she had to try.**

_******What if I do locate his flag ship? What then? Would I go to him? What good would it do for me if I don't go to him?***** she thought to herself.** _

**Rey's eyes went wide as she had finally found something of interest! She scanned the information and saw several First Order vessels coming up on sensors that were in this very sector of the galaxy. What Rey did not know was that the First Order ships were so close by because they were already in the area trying to locate the new Resistance base and had intelligence that Resistance could be in this very sector where Ajan Kloss was located. Rey didn't even think of this, but continued to scan the ships on sensors. The information coming in did not show what type of ship she was looking at, but she punched in the coordinates into a data pad of where each First Order ship was located in the sector and quickly shut down the sensor controls, taking the data pad with her and left the room and headed back for the Falcon.**

**Rey sat down in the cockpit of the Falcon once more and was deep in thought, wondering if she should try to locate Kylo herself. She knew if she made this decision that it would be a point of no return for her to the Resistance. If she decided to leave, it would have to be for good and no looking back. She looked down at the data pad on her hands that held the possible location of Kylo's ship. She thought out loud, * _*** Should I do it?****_**

****

**Little did Rey know, but the Force was moving her to this point to make this very decision. The Force wanted them to be so desperate for one another that they would stop at nothing to be together and be the Dyad the Force had willed for them to be. It had been over two weeks since she had seen Kylo and no communication. She breathed deeply, wincing her eyes, saying to herself, out loud, "If I do this, I'm crossing a line I cannot come back from with the Resistance. I have to make a choice. I can't keep going back and forth like this..."**

**Rey decided to start the Falcon's engines. She used the data pad to input the information into the navigational computer and lifted off the ground, taking the Falcon into orbit around Ajan Kloss. She took a deep breath yet again. She knew that Kylo would not be expecting her to come to him this way. He certainly was not expecting her to come looking for him in the Falcon and put herself at risk! But, that's exactly what she decided to do. She finished inputting the coordinates for the nearest First Order vessel and took the Falcon to light speed in the direction of Kylo's ship, throwing caution to the wind!**

****

*******************************

**General Pryde was on the bridge of the Finalizer when a communications officer called him over to his console and said, "Sir, I'm detecting a vessel approaching. It is only one ship, but it bears the same signature of the Correllian Freighter that we have seen before. The ship is heading right for us. Should I order us to open fire when the Correllian Freighter arrives?"**

**General Pryde bent down to look at the sensor read outs for himself and said, "No. I will alert the Supreme Leader. He knows this ship. It may be a member of the Resistance, but I want his orders first. Stand by." General Pryde answered.**

**General Pryde went to the COMM and contacted Kylo immediately to alert him of the incoming Resistance ship on approach.**

**"Supreme Leader, I need to know what you would have us do, Sir. There is an incoming Resistance vessel. It appears to be the old Correllian Freighter. Should we open fire when it drops out of light speed?" General Pryde asked.**

**"No, General! No, do not fire. I will come to the bridge at once. When the ship drops out of light speed, do not fire!" Kylo ordered. He hoped it was Rey coming to him, but he couldn't be entirely sure. He was going try to sense her presence in the Force and see if she was the one piloting the Falcon when it arrived.**

*****************************

**Kylo arrived on the bridge and quickly went to speak to General Pryde, "Report!" he commanded loudly.**

**Kylo's heart was racing as he waited for the Falcon to drop out of light speed.**

**"Supreme Leader, the Correllian Freighter just dropped out of light speed. Orders, Sir?" General Pryde asked.**

**"Open the COMM to the ship with a standard First Order communication. Have them identify themselves first." Kylo ordered.**

**General Pryde nodded and went to open the COMM, saying, "Correllian Freighter, this is General Pryde of the First Order. We have you on our sensors. Identify yourself."**

**Kylo waited with baited breath to hear the reply! There was COMM silence for a few seconds and General Pryde repeated the message, "Repeat, we have you on our sensors. You are in close proximity to the Supreme Leader's flag ship and we cannot allow you to advance any further. Confirm your identity at once or we will open fire."**

**Suddenly Kylo could hear Rey's voice coming through the COMM! He held his breath for a second as he heard her speaking, "My name is Rey. I am coming from the Resistance. I am not looking for aggression between us. I need to know if I have located the Supreme Leader's flag ship. I need to speak with him."**

**Kylo immediately ordered once again that no aggression be taken against the Falcon, "Answer the Correllian Freighter and tell them to make a landing in our hangar bay. No one is to open fire, or take any aggressive action."**

**"Sir?" General Pryde asked, clearly confused.**

**"Just follow my orders, General. I will handle this myself." Kylo answered and then he quickly left the bridge to head to the hangar bay.**

**General Pryde got back onto the COMM system and said, "Correllian Freighter, this is the Supreme Leader's flag ship. You are ordered to bring your vessel into our hangar bay. No aggressive action will be taken against you."**

**Rey was worried. She did not know if Kylo was aware of her presence here. If she landed the Falcon in the hangar bay, would she be met with blaster fire? She got back on the COMM and said, "I received your last transmission. Taking my vessel into your hangar bay now." she answered.**

**She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and then slowly moved the Falcon toward the Finalizer's hangar bay! She knew that the Resistance would know that she was not on base right now. For all they knew, she was out running another errand! However, she knew once she made this decision to come to Kylo, she could not turn back.**

**The Falcon made it's landing in the hangar bay and Rey's heart was racing with anxiety. Her heart was pounding so fast that she felt she would faint from fear. Once the Falcon made it's landing on the floor of the Finalizer's hangar, she stood from her seat and noticed that the entire hangar bay was lined with storm troopers and officers of every rank. She hitched her saber to her belt, mustered up her courage and then lowered the ramp of the Falcon. Kylo had not yet arrived in the hangar bay. Rey looked around for him she disembarked down the ramp but she did not see him.**

**An instant feeling of absolute dread came over her and for a split second she wondered if she had made a mistake coming here. Storm troopers surrounded the Falcon and then approached her with cuffs in their hands. Rey was speechless as the troopers cuffed her and then pulled her off to the side of the hangar bay.**

**An officer walked over to Rey and said, "What do we have here? The scavenger from the Resistance?" he said, looking down at Rey's hands cuffed, then continued, "We will see what you have to say to the Supreme Leader once he arrives down here."**

**Rey's eyes widened and she said, "I'm here to see the Supreme Leader!" she blurted out, "he will want to speak to me."**

**The officer laughed at Rey and said, "The Supreme Leader would want to what? He will do nothing but throw you into a detention block until he can interrogate you."**

**Kylo suddenly came bursting through the hangar bay doors and saw Rey standing in cuffs with storm troopers all around her. He was instantly moved with rage!**

**Rey's heart skipped a beat as she saw him briskly marching toward them in anger.**

**He lifted his arm, using the Force, and violently threw several storm troopers _clear across the hangar bay_ away from Rey. He gritted his teeth once he arrived where Rey was standing cuffed and ordered the hangar bay officer to uncuff her immediately.**

**"Take those cuffs off of her now!" he began, "then move away from her!!!" he yelled loudly. Kylo looked at Rey, his breaths were heavy and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. He could hardly _believe_ she was standing here right here in front of him!**

**Rey smiled at him warmly and said, "Kylo...." loud enough that everyone standing around her could hear her say his name.**

**Everyone in the hangar bay saw the way Kylo and Rey were looking at one another! The officer then started removing the cuffs from off of Rey's wrists and backed away from him in fear, "Yes, Supreme Leader, my apologies, Sir."**

**"Back away! Go back to your post and _leave_ us!" Kylo commanded loudly. The officer nodded to Kylo and walked back to his post. The storm troopers that had been thrown across the hangar bay by Kylo stood to their feet and slowly backed away as well, not wanting to incur anymore of Kylo's wrath.**

**Kylo stood gazing down at Rey, his face was in shock and awe. He slowly lifted his hand to her and extended it right in front of her and just held it there. He was shaking with anticipation as she raised her hand, putting it into his gloved hand.**

****

**By now, everyone in the hangar bay was thoroughly confused! They all looked back and forth at one another in astonishment at what they were seeing taking place here. Rey felt Kylo's warm gloved hand enclose around her hand and his eyes watered. He tried to hold back the flood of emotion that was threatening to consume him at this moment. Rey just stared back at him and Kylo said, "You came...., you came, Rey. How did you find the Finalizer?"**

**She wiped a tear away from her cheek and said, "I have my ways...." she said, gazing at him.**

**Kylo took a firmer grip on her hand and turned to every officer and trooper in the hangar bay and said, "This woman is with me. Make no aggressive moves toward her! If any of you do, you will pay for it with your life!" he ordered loudly. Rey suddenly felt a warm sense of relief flood over her now that Kylo was here and warning off every threat.**

**With that, he kept hold of Rey's hand and led her out of the hangar bay and into a turbo lift, anxious to have her alone with him in the privacy of his quarters!**

*****************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Kylo takes Rey back to his quarters and they share some tender moments in private where Kylo is completely shocked that Rey came to him!


	8. No More Days Apart, No More Sleepless Nights Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo gets Rey back to his quarters. Rey is overwhelmed with Kylo's response to her now that she is finally here with him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** Images of erotic art in this chapter ***

****

**Chapter 8: No more days apart, no more sleepless nights alone**

**The turbo lift doors closed. They were finally alone and the look on Kylo's face took Rey's breath away. He looked at her with such awe, surprise and amazement that she was actually on board the ship with him.**

**Rey stepped forward toward him and slowly ran her arms around him. Kylo closed his eyes and held her against his chest, pressing her into him. Rey buried her face into his tunic and said, "I had to come."**

**Kylo pulled back for a minute and said, "Rey, you took the chance to come here to me, knowing my forces could have fired on you. I can't believe it. I cant' believe you're _here..._ " he said, his eyes were watering.**

**The tears were flowing down Rey's face quietly. Kylo's eyes softened as he looked at her, and he put his forehead to hers, and finally a few tears rolled down his face as well.**

**Kylo kept his forehead to hers and continued speaking, "I waited for the Force to connect us, Rey. Nothing. I waited and waited, I even tried to open our Bond and still, nothing. I missed you," he paused, "I didn't know you were coming to me. If I had known you were coming, I never would have let my forces cuff you or touch you!" he said, then he picked Rey up in his arms, holding her bridal style as he looked at her face, "You _came_ to me."**

****

**Rey cried and smiled all at the same time, wiping the tears off of _his_ face now, and said, "I just _had_ to make a decision. I noticed the Force didn't connect us for weeks and I felt like an empty void without you. I was surrounded by people and activity every day and yet I felt entirely alone. I tried to open our Bond and nothing worked for me either. I had to come." **

**The turbo lift doors finally opened and he was still holding Rey in his arms. He set her down and took her by the hand and stepped out into the corridors with her. Officers and troopers froze in place and stood at attention as he walked by. Rey looked around her at the surroundings on the ship and the officers and troopers everywhere and felt extremely uncomfortable. She knew she most _definitely_ was _not_ in her own surroundings in the Resistance any longer, however, as long as Kylo was beside her, she felt safe. It would take a while for her to adjust to her new home and she knew it. Officers nodded to Kylo with a nervous fear that Rey noticed immediately. Eyes were on her and she anticipated this. Everyone in the First Order knew her face very well as the 'scavenger from the Resistance'. At times she dipped her head down, almost wishing she could hide her face. The discomfort she felt as people stared at her walking by with Kylo made her yearn to finally be in Kylo's quarters in privacy, behind closed doors.**

**Rey looked at Kylo's demeanor as they walked the corridors together. He was entirely different, she noticed. When he was alone with her, he was talkative and soft and tender, but around his officers and troops, he was a different man. He kept hold of her hand firmly in his, occasionally rubbing her fingers in between his own gently. As they walked, she thought back to the way Kylo had thrown those storm troopers clear across the hangar bay in a protective anger over her and knew he would protect her, not letting anyone lay a hand on her. She didn't know what tomorrow would bring or the next day, but she was willing to throw caution to the wind and take that ultimate chance with the man she loved.**

_**She calmed herself by thinking privately****It's going to be alright, it's going to be alright....don't look at those officers and troopers all glaring at you, just keep your eyes straight ahead and hold onto Kylo's hand******* _

**How long was this walk through the corridors to Kylo's quarters, any way? Just as she thought this, General Hux came rounding the corner into the same corridor she and Kylo were walking through. General Hux caught sight of Kylo holding Rey's hand and stood in shock for a moment and stared at Kylo and Rey as they walked by. Kylo ignored General Hux and kept walking past him. General Hux cleared his throat, making sure it was loud enough for Kylo to hear. Kylo stopped in his tracks and turned around to face General Hux with an angry glare, saying, "Problem, General?" he asked. Kylo stood glaring at General Hux with a warning from his eyes.**

**General Hux lifted an eyebrow, looked at Rey up and down with dislike, then back up at Kylo and said, "Ah, no, Sir." and then turned to keep walking down the corridor and away from Kylo and Rey.**

**Rey looked up at Kylo with a bit of worry and he said, "Don't worry about him. He won't come near you....." and then continued on his way, keeping hold of Rey's hand.**

******************************

**As soon as they finally arrived at Kylo's quarters, Rey could now breathe again. The doors closed and Kylo picked her up again and held her in his arms, feverishly kissing her all over her lips, neck, forehead and cheeks. She had tears rolling down her face again. She was gripping him and peppering him with kisses just as feverishly as he was her!**

**He just could _not_ put her down. Rey was crying softly as he continued to devour her mouth with his, and then stop to look at her eyes for a few seconds, only to go back to kissing her again.**

**"Rey," he began, speaking with heavy breaths, "I thought you weren't ready to make this decision. I'm surprised. I didn't expect this, but I'm happier than I've ever been in my life," he paused, kissing her again tenderly on her lips, then continued, "what changed your mind?"**

**Rey's face was soaking wet now. As Rey answered him, Kylo was wiping her cheeks with his hand to dry her face.**

**"I just made a split second decision. I just threw away all my worries and concerns and everything that was holding me back. I didn't want to go another day without you," she said, as more tears silently flowed down her face, then continued, "I was sitting on the Falcon, alone. The ache inside me at not hearing from you or seeing you for weeks was taking it's toll on me, especially after all we've shared. I followed my heart..., just my heart."**

**Kylo buried his face into Rey's neck, inhaling deeply and still gripping her tightly against him in his arms. She rubbed her face along his soft hair as he had his face in her neck and sighed out loud with contentment.**

**Kylo finally set her back down on the floor and was beside himself with joy. Rey very rarely saw him smile and it thrilled her to see him looking so fulfilled and joyful. "Rey, I'm so glad you changed your mind. I didn't think you would join me. I was beginning to convince myself that we may only have Force Bond connections or meeting in secret when we could," he paused, stroking her face, then said, "Even the Force slowed down connecting us. I was losing heart." he confessed.**

**Rey almost could not believe this side of Kylo, bubbling over with joy and absolute gratitude that she had joined him. She knew he wanted her to join him, but did she understand just _how deeply_ he had wanted that from her?**

**Kylo pulled her into his arms again and Rey laid her head against his chest, tears still flowing.**

****

**Rey nuzzled her face into his chest and said, "Oh I've missed you."**

**Kylo looked down at her and lifted her chin up to look at him and happily said, "What can I get you? Are you hungry? Are you tired?"**

**Rey finally managed a smile as she listened to him practically tripping over his words to offer her something, _anything._**

**"I...., I don't know, I'm just happy now that we're together. I...." she said. Kylo began speaking again, taking her by the hand, saying, "Come with me."**

**As Rey kept hold of his hand, she looked around the many rooms he was walking them through in his quarters with amazement. It was so luxurious and spacious. After walking through several large rooms, they finally arrived in Kylo's bedroom. He put his hands on her arms and said, "I'll get you something comfortable to sleep in. We can have a meal together, sitting in bed. You're probably hungry and tired?" he asked. Rey just sighed with a smile and put her hand against his face and said, "You're something, you know that?"**

**Rey watched as Kylo walked over to his closet and pulled out a large black shirt for her to wear and a robe. He put them down on the bed and pulled down the blankets for her. He stopped for a second, then said, "Wait, let me show you where my Fresher is. I almost forgot..."**

**Rey chuckled as she watched and listen to him act like a little boy, full of joy. "Alright," she nodded with a smile. Kylo led her back out through the myriad of large rooms and finally arrived at the Fresher. Rey teased him and said, "I could get lost in here!"**

**Kylo smiled and said, "My quarters are large, I know, but you will get used to everything in time." Rey shook her head at him, smiling and said, "I'll use the Fresher then i'll be right out."**

**Kylo went and grabbed the large black shirt he brought out for her, and his robe, and handed them to her as she was leaving the Fresher. She took them with a smile, "Thank you," she said with a soft glow on her face.**

**She changed into them and wrapped the robe around her, which was literally dragging on the floor due to how tall Kylo was! She sat down in a chair and watched as Kylo went to the COMM and ordered two hot meals and drinks to be brought up to his quarters.**

**"Our meals will be up here soon," he said, swooping her up again in his arms and carrying her to his bed and setting her down. Rey was so overwhelmed with his reaction to her! He was tripping over himself to tend to her and felt so fulfilled he could barely contain it.**

**Rey was just mesmerized by this moment. Right now, she wasn't even thinking of the Resistance or what people may think of her. All she cared about right now was this moment in time with Kylo.**

*******************************

**They had finished their meals and Kylo had enjoyed watching Rey enjoy it and said, "You will eat like this every day of your life, you will sleep in this bed and be warm and safe. You will never be lacking for a thing now." he said, wiping her hair away from her eyes.**

**Kylo could see that Rey's eyes were getting heavy. He said, "Come here...." and pulled her into his side and put his arm around her, gently stroking her back with his hand as she nuzzled into him. Her eyes became even heavier and before she drifted off to sleep, she mumbled lightly, "I'm so in love with you."**

**Kylo kissed the top of her head and, and said, "I'm so glad you are here with me, Rey," then he laid his head back on his pillow and fell asleep holding her and feeling the most satisfied feeling right now that he had _ever_ felt in his life.**

****************************

**Rey's eyes opened slightly as she woke up. She had almost forgot that Kylo was laying right next to her, holding her in his own bed all night long. She nudged her face into his chest and ran her hand up and along his chest, gently squeezing him into herself. Kylo moved slightly, moaning a little as he began to stir and wake up. He looked down and saw Rey's face against his chest and feeling of absolute warmth and fulfillment came over him. He had never felt so complete in his life.**

**Rey felt his hands stroking her back and he peered down at her and said, "Good morning, Rey."**

**Rey looked up at him, put her hand on his face and sighed with contentment, "Good morning..."**

**They both made eye contact and no words were needed between them. As they held one another's gaze, they knew they wanted one another. Kylo turned around to face Rey, keeping his hands stroking her back. Rey shifted herself a bit so she was now facing him. She ran her hand up his arm and into his hair as he looked at her. Kylo leaned in closer to her, lingering his lips just over hers, his eyes still searching hers deeply. She brought her mouth to his. The soft and tender feel of his lips made her body feel warmer already. She pressed into him and he gripped her, pulling her flush against his body.**

**"Oh I want you.." Rey whispered out in a barely audible way. Kylo gently kissed her mouth, then ran one of his hands up to knead her breast. He ran his thumb over her nipple while kissing her neck, then kissing her lips and back to her neck again. Rey sighed as he kneaded each breast. His hands were so warm and large over her body. Her breaths were quickly turning into panting need.**

**Kylo moved his body over hers, helping her to turn onto her back. He dove into her neck with his lips and then picked up his pace with kisses becoming firmer and more intense. As Kylo kissed her mouth, he ran his right hand up and underneath the shirt she was wearing. His hand found her breast again and he stroked her and cupped her softly. He scooted himself down her chest, lifting up the shirt and taking her breast into his mouth, slowly making love to each breast. Rey's head went back into the pillow and she arched herself up into him.**

**Both of Rey's hands were now running through his hair and she moaned, "Yes..." as his mouth on each breast took her heights that made her breath quicken in her throat.**

****

**Rey looked down at him as he took each breast into his mouth. She kept whispering his name and stroking his back and hair. Kylo moved himself back up her body, hovering over her and looking into her eyes. Rey was so hungry for him to enter her that she put her hands at his hips and nudged him forward. Her eyes were pleading with him to move into her. Kylo leaned down, peppering small kisses to her lips and slid into her body gently.**

**Rey's lips parted and her jaw went slack as he entered her. "Oh yes....Ben." Her breaths became small pants of need as she ran her hands firmly along his chest and arms. Kylo closed his eyes, putting his forehead to hers as he moved within her. "Your body feels so beautiful, Rey." he said. Kylo's large, warm frame above her consumed her. The emotional high she felt with him was more than words could describe.**

**Kylo kept thrusting gently into her and lifted up slightly and whispered to her, "I still cannot believe you're here, Rey," he sighed.**

**Rey cupped his face and said, "I'm really here. We won't be apart again."**

**Kylo leaned himself into her touch as she cupped his face. Rey began to match Kylo's thrusts by arching herself up into him as he pushed within her. She groaned, closing her eyes and her head went back into the pillow. Kylo's moans of pleasure filled her ear as he put his face back near her neck. "Rey..." he said with a panting sigh. Rey had only made love with him a few times, but she already knew enough about him to know that he was close to climax when he just said her name like that.**

**Kylo knew he could not hold out much longer and began to rub his body over hers in such a way that she was stimulated enough to climax. He alternated from rubbing his body flush against her to thrusting deeply, giving her pelvic pressure. The combination of both of his types of thrusts brought her to her climax. Kylo saw this and let himself go. They finally climaxed together at the same time. The complete and absolute one-ness they each felt at that moment of climaxing simultaneously was almost more than either of them could bear.**

**Rey felt so 'one' with Kylo at that moment of their shared climax that tears rolled down her cheeks.**

******************************

**Rey had _finally_ taken his hand. She came to him and said 'yes'.... no more days apart, no more sleepless nights alone....**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Leia puts the pieces of clues together about Rey's distracted behavior and low mood and figures out that she went to be with her son! Leia hopes Rey will eventually contact her about her decision to go to her son. No one knew Rey was in love with Kylo until now!


	9. Leia Figures Out That Rey Has Gone to Her Son's Flag Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey spends her first night with Kylo on the Finalizer and they have some interesting conversation with one another the following day. Leia takes the clues she has about Rey's recent behavior and figures out that Rey has been seeing her son! Leia finds something interesting in Rey's quarters that will confirm this!

****

**Chapter 9: Leia figures out that Rey has gone to her son's flag ship.**

**After sharing an intense and loving morning with Kylo, Rey stepped out of bed and wrapped herself in the robe he had given to her. She nearly tripped over the length of the robe..., _again._ Kylo's heart warmed as he watched Rey step out of his bed and wrap herself in his robe. His heart was so full and complete that she was _actually here_ with him. He had yearned for this moment for so long.**

****

**"Rey," Kylo began, as he held his hand out to her, "I'll have to arrange for you to have clothes that fit you," he said with a chuckle, watching Rey gather his robe up from around her feet! Rey took his hand and they walked together out into a sitting area. Rey still couldn't comprehend how Kylo didn't get lost inside his own quarters! There were so many rooms and each one was so spacious.**

**"I can't believe it's 'morning'," Rey began, "I look out the window and see nothing but dark sky and stars. It will take time for me to adjust to the day and night cycles living on board a ship every day!" she teased, taking a seat in a chair.**

**Kylo took her other hand and they faced one another. He kissed her briefly, then said, "It will take time, I agree," he paused, then continued, "Are you hungry? If so, I can have breakfast sent up. My chefs will prepare anything you would like at anytime of day or night cycle."**

**Rey couldn't imagine that anything she could want would be brought up to her, day or night, simply for the asking. She thought for a moment, then said, "Hmm, what do I want? I'm not sure. I never got much on Jakuu and at the Resistance we had standard issue rations quite a bit."**

**Kylo's heart sank again. He suddenly realized that Rey's experience with good tasting food or a variety of foods was extremely limited for her. He looked at her with a soft expression and answered, "Well, let's narrow down the options. Do you like something sweet in the morning? Something with meat, breads, or......?" Kylo then rambled off a few choices for her, then Rey answered, "I'll take something sweet with a hot cup of Caf."**

**Kylo nodded, "It's yours," and then she watched as he walked to the COMM to order her something sweet with a cup of Caf. After Kylo ordered his chef to bring up their food choices, he smiled at Rey and said, "So, you like your Caf in the morning too, huh?" he asked, walking back to her and wrapping his arms around her from behind as they looked out the window together.**

**"Oh yes," Rey began, "definitely. I may not have had a lot living on Jakuu or with the Resistance, but I made sure I had some Caf on hand."**

**Kylo's grip around her waist tightened a bit and she leaned her head back against him, still looking out the window and said, "So, what do you have planned today?" she asked, now turning around to face him, "I know you must be busy. You probably have a lot of explaining to do with your officers since I showed up unexpectedly in your hangar bay yesterday!" she said with a half serious expression and lifted eyebrow.**

**Kylo looked down at her with a sigh and said, "I don't explain myself or apologize to _any_ of my subordinates. They take orders. That's it." he said, very matter of factly.**

**Rey lifted her eyebrow again and said, "I see."**

**Kylo continued, "The First Order is _not a democracy_. I rule the First Order and the galaxy and my officers take orders and carry them out. They can act as 'advisors' to me, but the final word stops with me," he paused, looked out the window for a second, then back to Rey, and said, "I have one general in particular that I trust the most. You will meet him soon. He is an advisor and I value his opinion, but even _he_ knows to follow my orders when I give them," he paused yet again and lifted an eyebrow and said, "Then there's the general that stopped to look at you yesterday. He is _not_ so cooperative, but he knows his place." **

**Rey knew this was not a democracy in the First Order, but she also knew if she stayed with him, she would have eventually adjust herself to this form of government.**

**"Your mother, General Organa, she runs things ultimately as well with the Resistance, having the final word. She does not tolerate insubordination either, but she handles things more like a democracy." Rey blurted out. She hadn't taken into account Kylo's past history with his mother and his remaining bitterness and pain with Luke or any other member of his family from his past.**

**Kylo looked out the window again and Rey realized she hit a nerve with him by mentioning his mother to him and he said, "Well...," pausing again, "the First Order is not like the Resistance. Things may be quite different for you here. It's a different culture, here, Rey. As far as my mother goes, well, let's just say I have a painful history with her."**

**Rey dipped her head for a moment, then said, "When we touched hands during one of our Force Bond connections, you transferred the images into my head of what Luke tried to do to you. I don't know much about your history with your mother. She didn't say much to me about it while I was with her."**

**Kylo nodded, "It doesn't surprise me that she didn't mention me often. She sent me off to Luke when I was ten years old. I am a Dark Side Force user, Rey, and it frightened her. I don't think she knew what to do with me."**

**Rey suddenly felt melancholy for him. She tried to lighten the mood and said, "Well, I definitely know where you get your ability to rule from. Your mother runs things pretty strictly as well. She has had to use her blaster on a pilot we have a few times." she said, chuckling out loud.**

**Kylo lifted an eyebrow and said, "One thing is for sure, around here, if an officer disobeys orders or is insubordinate, he or she could lose their life over it. A blaster set to stun is not the usual way of things here. My officers learn quickly about submitting to authority and obeying orders when they are given."**

**After hearing this, Rey knew that she definitely was not in the Resistance any longer. She wanted to be with Kylo and was willing to integrate herself as much as possible into the First Order and she was hoping Kylo would be patient with her as she did so.**

**"I see," Rey began, "I knew coming here that politics and the way things are handled would be different, Kylo. I came here because I love _you_ and I want to take you up on your offer to bring my influence to rule beside you." **

**Kylo realized that for the first time in their relationship, politics would now come up. When they were meeting in secret, they had agreed to leave politics out of their conversations and just focus on one another, but now that Rey was here with him, the subject would indeed surface between them now.**

**"I did mean what I said, Rey," Kylo began, " You will have equal influence on the politics of the First Order and rule beside me eventually. It will take time for you to adjust and for my officers to adjust to you being here, but it _will_ happen," he paused, then continued, "I know we agreed not to bring up politics before when we met in secret, but _now_ that you are with me, politics will come up regularly. I want to warn you ahead of time that you may see or hear things that you don't agree with, but I want to assure you that you can come and discuss your objections or opinions with me in private and I promise you I will listen." he assured her.**

**He paced for a moment and said, "Rey, please, always come to me in _private_ if you object to something. I want to present a united front to my officers with you here. If we disagree on something, we can talk in private. I will also never contradict you in front of my officers, but will speak to you in private as well. Can we agree on this?" he asked.**

**"I can agree to that," Rey began, "I know you have your own way of running things here and I don't know the first thing about the politics here, _well..., at least not much_. Yes, I can agree to discuss objections with you in private." she said. It dawned on her that this was the beginning of a new phase of their relationship. Before, when they met in secret, none of these topics came up. Now their relationship was taking on this political dimension and she wondered how it would all play out between them. **

**"It is going to take compromise on _both_ of our parts," Rey said.**

**Kylo nodded, agreeing with her, then said, "Yes it will. I will do my best, Rey."**

**As soon as he said this, the door chime to his quarters sounded and their breakfast had arrived. Kylo took the food trays from a droid and closed his door. He carried the trays over and Rey could not believe how good it all smelled. Kylo had her take a seat and he opened the lid of her breakfast tray and put it on her lap. She took one look at the baked goods and pastries there and could not believe her eyes! Such variety was there tempting her.**

**"I can't believe this..." she said with awe.**

**Kylo watched her and said, "Enjoy!"**

**She looked up at him and smiled, then looked back down at the pastries and picked one up. It had a cinnamon scent to it. She took a bite and closed her eyes with delight. It felt like it was literally melting in her mouth. Kylo enjoyed watching her eat this food and he said, "I'm glad you are enjoying yourself, Rey. The last time we met, I was concerned that you did not have enough to eat."**

**Rey remembered when he had sent her home with that bag of food that he had purchased from the local town in Naboo and she gave him a soft look and said, "When you sent me home with that food you purchased while we were on Naboo, I finished eating the rest of it later that day in my quarters and thought of how sweet it was of you that you were so concerned about me and how much I had to eat."**

**"I was concerned, Rey. I love you and can't stand the thought of you not having enough to eat. Now that you are with me, you will never go through that again." he said, smiling at her while she ate her pastry. She took a sip of the Caf and exclaimed happily, "And this Caf! It's incredible! Such deep flavor."**

**Kylo chuckled with delight at her and then took some of the pastries off of his own tray and began to eat. In between bites, he said, "I'm going to arrange a meeting today with my generals and officers. I need to let them know you have joined me and are to be treated with respect. They need to know this as soon as possible," he paused, took another bite, then said, "If any of my officers try to take aggressive action against you, they will pay with their lives."**

**Rey couldn't believe how easily he admitted he would kill to protect her while she was on board the Finalizer and said, "You'd kill one of your officers for taking aggressive action toward me? Don't you think killing them would be a bit harsh?" she asked curiously, taking another bite of her pastry.**

**"No," Kylo said plainly, "Once I give the order that they are to treat you with respect and take no aggressive action toward you, if one of them _disobeys_ that order, they won't live to disobey it again." he answered.**

**Rey nodded and then said, "Well, there are bound to be officers on board who do not like me being here, Kylo. Try to give them at least a second chance before you kill them?"**

**Kylo smiled at her and said, "Bringing _balance_ to me _already,_ huh?" he said lightheartedly.**

**"I'm going to try!" she said taking another bite.**

**It was going to take some adjusting for Rey and Kylo _both_ to compromise and they _both_ knew it.**

***********************************

****

**Leia sat with one of her officers at the new sensors they had just upgraded with Rey's help. After realizing Rey had taken the Falcon, without notice, and had been gone for several hours, Leia was concerned. As she poured over the information coming from the upgraded sensors, she noticed that Rey had logged into the system and had been searching for First Order ships in the sector.**

**She put her hand to her chin, sitting in confusion and said, "Rey disappears again, without notice, and I see here that she was looking for the locations of First Order vessels in this sector, but what for?" she mused out loud to herself. The officer standing with her said, "Many people that worked with her daily said they noticed she had been acting different, distracted and distant." he speculated.**

**"Get Rose in here, please," Leia ordered, "she has spent a lot of time with Rey. I want to speak to her."**

**"Yes, General," the officer said, leaving to obey her orders. Within minutes, Rose came walking into the command center with a concerned look on her face.**

**"Rose," Leia began, "good. Come sit down. I need to show you something and then speak to you about Rey."**

**"Sure," Rose began, as Leia showed her Rey's last log entry into the sensor systems. "So," Rose continued, "from these readouts, it looks like Rey went looking for First Order ships? But why? If she did this, what would be her motive?"**

**Leia nodded with a sigh, "Her motive indeed..." she said as a statement, then continued, "that's what I'm trying to figure out. To take the Falcon into First Order territory with no back up means she trusted the situation to work out in her favor. Why else would she go alone and with no back up? There's something else going on here. If she were merely going on a mission to gather information about the First Order's movements, she would never have gone alone." Leia said.**

**Rose froze for a minute, then said, "What you just said about her 'trusting' the situation to work out in her favor may have some merit to it," Rose said, pausing for a minute, "what if she knew someone would protect her or hoped that she would not run into trouble, but how would she know this ahead of time? She would be flying right into the heart of danger."**

**Leia continued to pour over the information on the sensor readouts and said, "Let's put this all together. She's been acting depressed and distracted for weeks now. She has disappeared twice with an X-Wing to very tropical and beautiful locations. One of those locations was a moon that had no life forms or cities or technology. Why would she go to a place like that completely alone for almost a whole day cycle," Leia paused again, then said, "I think she was meeting with someone."**

**Rose lifted an eyebrow and nodded, "I am beginning to think so too. She admitted to me the other day in the cafeteria that she was seeing someone, but she told me it was private between she and this man. She tried to change the subject and then left the cafeteria," she paused, thinking to herself yet again, and continued, "she also seemed to be staring off into space sometimes, almost as if she was looking at someone."**

**"Hmmm," Leia began, "if she admitted to you that she was seeing someone, that's not what concerns me. She has a right to a private love life. I'm not worried about that. What concerns me is that what if this 'love life' involves a First Order officer or something?" Leia said, then continued, "why else would she be pouring over the locations of First Order ships and then disappearing again without a trace unless she was meeting with someone there? She probably felt couldn't discuss it with any of us. That is why she has been so distant and distracted lately."**

**Rose said, "Wait! The other day I asked Rey if I knew the man she was seeing. All she said to me was, 'you have heard of him, yes, but you don't know him personally'." then Rose continued, "so how would I possibly know of someone in the First Order? She said I knew 'of him', so that tells me it's a person of some importance or influence." Rose suggested.**

**As soon as Rose said this, Leia sat down in her chair with awe and her jaw opened, "I think I know who this 'someone' is."**

**"Who?" Rose asked with keen interest.**

**Leia gave Rose a lifted eyebrow and said, "I think she is seeing my son. She has had numerous encounters with my son, on and off, for two years now. What if it's my son?"**

**Rose shook her head, "No... not possible! The two of them are enemies and have had fierce light saber battles. I can't picture that."**

**"Well, Rose, who else would it be? She said it's someone the Resistance would 'know of'. None of us know any of the generals or officers in the First Order by name. The only person of influence we know of would be the Supreme Leader, _and that is my son_." Leia said, giving Rose a deep look.**

****

**Rose shook her head in disbelief and continued, "I just can't see it. Rey and Kylo Ren? What would they have in common or see in one another? Are you sure about this, Leia?"**

**Leia shook her head, "I'm not one hundred percent sure, no, but I'm leaning in that direction, yes. It's all adding up to me. It would make sense that Rey would look like she was depressed and carrying around a secret that she didn't feel she could discuss with anyone here. Rose, when someone is in love, they want to share it with others and they have a joy about them. Rey may have been in love, but why was she so depressed? It had to be that she was seeing my son and had no way of bringing it up to any of us without fear of rejection or disapproval." Leia suggested.**

**Rose sat down next to Leia, letting out a huge sigh and shaking her head again. "I hope she's not seeing Kylo Ren. I can't imagine her with someone like him." she mused out loud.**

**Leia tilted her head at Rose and said, "Rose, he _is my son_. I may not approve of his politics, but I _love_ my son. I know Rey very well and she has obviously seen something in my son that she loves deeply. She is not easily fooled or taken advantage of. She is so strong with the Force that she would know if my son were deceiving her. I think she's in love with him because there's something she sees in my son that others do not."**

**Rose continued to shake her head in disbelief and said, "Well, what do we do now?"  
**

**"Nothing," Leia began, "Rey will contact us when she's ready to. If I try to make contact with her, the First Order will be able to locate our base. I will wait to hear from her."**

**Rose continued, "Do you think Rey would give away our location?"**

**"No," Leia answered, "she would not _ever knowingly_ give away our location. I trust Rey. She had too many friends here that she loved. No, she would not do that." **

**Leia got up and slowly walked out of the room in deep thought. Rose sat watching her leave, then she looked back down at the sensor panel and said to herself, "Rey, joined Kylo Ren...." she sighed, then stood up from the console and left the control room herself.**

*****************************

**As Leia walked back to her quarters, she happened to pass by Rey's old room and stopped in for a minute. She looked around and didn't see anything obvious that would indicate Rey was involved with her son, however, as she was walking back out of Rey's room, she noticed something shiny laying on the floor. She knelt down and picked it up and examined it closely. It was a silver pin with a First Order emblem on it. She closed her hand around it and thought to herself for a moment, ***It's definitely my son she is with******

**Leia left Rey's room with the pin in her hand. The pin, Leia assumed, was used by her son as part of his uniform. His cape, perhaps? She wasn't sure. As Leia sat looking at the pin in her hand, her heart melted for Rey. She felt an _overwhelming sense of melancholy_ that Rey had carried this secret around with her for so long. She hoped that Rey would contact her soon so she could discuss it with her in person.**

**Leia wanted Rey to know she could talk to her about this, but had no way of contacting her without giving away the location of their base.**

***************************

****

**Rey had stayed in Kylo's quarters while Kylo went to speak in the conference hall about the fact that she had come to join him. She didn't feel even remotely comfortable yet being around any of his officers yet. She had just arrived the night before and felt safer in Kylo's quarters. She went to his Fresher and started to run his shower. She was loving the fact that it wasn't just a sonic shower! His shower did have one, but she gravitated toward the shower that had actual hot running water.**

**She finished her shower and then put her clothing back on from the day before. She noticed that Kylo had an entire desk full of data pads. She wandered over to his desk and began to read through them. She read through his daily briefings and reports and her eyes caught sight of information contained in one data pad that seemed to indicate that the First Order was close to finding the location of the Resistance base. She felt her heart rare rise and a bit of anxiety take over at reading this. She put the data pad back down on the table and then walked back out to the sitting area to look for some books to read. She saw a shelf with many volumes of Jedi Texts and also Dark Side Texts that she chose to read from. She already knew about the Jedi Texts and the Light Side of the Force, but she wanted to know more about the Dark Side and began to rummage through the pages of Kylo's books on that particular subject matter to pass the time while Kylo was in his meeting.**

****************************

**Within a couple of hours, Kylo had returned from his meeting. Kylo found Rey sitting in a chair and reading some of the books he had. He smiled at her and said, "Found something to occupy yourself, I see?"**

**She put the book down and looked at him with a warm smile, "Yes, I am reading through the books you have on the Dark Side of the Force."**

**Kylo was extremely intrigued to hear this and said, "So, what do you think so far, about what you're reading?" he asked, removing his cape and gloves.**

**"It's interesting. I don't know much about the Dark Side of the Force. I've only been trained in the Light, but I'm open to at least reading about it." she said.**

**Kylo sat down next to her and said, "I can help you with that. There's so much more to it than what is written in these texts." he suggested. Rey was nervous to contemplate it right now too seriously and said, "I'll think about it," she said pausing, "but tell me how your meeting went. I wish I was there to see the expressions on your officers faces when you told them I'm joining you."**

**Kylo removed his boots and said, "Well, let's just say that when a couple of my officers objected, I made sure they understood their places and that it was our decision, not theirs."**

**"You didn't kill any of them, did you?" she teased.**

**"Not today..." Kylo joked back with her. He walked over and pulled her into his arms and held her. It wasn't long before their kisses became intense and their hands stroked and roamed one another feverishly.**

**Kylo kept telling Rey over and over how glad he was that she was here with him. The look in his eyes told Rey all she needed to know about how deeply fulfilled he was to have her here with him.**

****

**Kylo pulled Rey on top of his chest as they kissed one another on a comfortable lounge. Rey eagerly propped herself over him and kissed him, smiling down at him and making eye contact that didn't break for the longest time.**

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Rey and Kylo have to learn to compromise with one another in ruling side by side. Also, Leia will hope to hear from Rey soon about her decision to join her son. Rey will have a very deep conversation with Leia about this. Also, some of Kylo's officers are NOT happy about Rey joining their Supreme Leader and don't hide it.


	10. The Dark and the Light Sides of the Force: The Force is ONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Force gives Rey a dream about Kylo's past. A plot begins to form with two of Kylo's officers against him for bringing Rey on board the Finalizer.
> 
> Rey and Leia agree to meet at a neutral location to discuss why Rey left the Resistance to join her son!

****

**Chapter 10: The Dark and the Light Sides of the Force: The Force is ONE**

**It was Rey's second night on board the Finalizer with Kylo. She and Kylo had spent the evening before holding one another close and sharing dinner. In the middle of the night cycle, the Force gave Rey a dream about Kylo. She knew Kylo had suffered a great deal of pain in his past, but the Force showed her something about Kylo that she had not seen before. Now that the Force had finally drawn them together as a Dyad, it wanted to give Rey deeper insight into the man she loved.**

**In this dream from the Force, Rey saw Snoke standing in front of Kylo, taunting him. Kylo's face hung low and his eyes couldn't even look up at his master. Snoke berated him for having too much of his father's heart in him. Kylo sat there, listening to Snoke's words with a resigned look of pain on his face.**

**Rey woke from that dream the next morning and sat watching Kylo sleep. A deep feeling of sadness crept through her. Snoke had taunted Kylo and berated him so many times. Rey realized that Kylo was being torn apart. On the one hand, his own father, Han, had told him that he had too much of his 'grand father Vader' in him, then on the other hand, Snoke was telling him that he had too much of his father's heart in him. Rey realized some of Kylo's struggle to find where he belonged, who would accept him for who he really is?**

**As the Force poured these images into Rey's mind the night before, Rey found herself with a newfound understanding of who Kylo is and what drove him. What if he was _both_ Light and Dark? _He used the Dark Side of the Force predominantly over the Light Side,_ but he had _some_ light in him and was _both_. Kylo had often shared with Rey that the Force was both sides, _Light and Dark,_ not just one side, and not all Light or all Dark.**

**Rey stretched her hand out and touched Kylo's face as he slept. She sat wondering about how the Force was so passionate about bringing she and Kylo together. Could she have some of the Dark Side of the Force residing within her? She used the Light Side of the Force predominantly, but could she also have dark as well? She sat pondering this and how it all fit in with them being a Dyad and bringing balance.**

**Kylo was the Dark and she was the Light, yes, but what if they both had tendencies toward both sides of the Force? Kylo was torn between people criticizing him for being too much like his father or too much like Vader. Rey realized that the Force drew she and Kylo together to understand and know one another so completely that no one would tear them apart. They each had their loneliness satisfied in each other now and that would never change.**

**Kylo moved in bed, shifting his position. As soon as he woke up, he saw Rey sitting over him, looking down at him with the sweetest of expressions. He propped himself up on his elbows and said, "Now this is a sight I will love waking up to each morning."**

**"Kylo," she began with a melancholy expression, "I had a dream about you last night."**

**Kylo sat up straighter in bed now and gave her a keen look of interest, "You did? Do you want to share it?"**

**Rey nodded, but Kylo noticed her face fell as she began speaking, "I got so much about you from this dream. I believe the Force gave me this dream because there were details in that I didn't know about you and would have no way of knowing about," she paused, took his hand into hers, then continued, "In my dream, I saw Snoke standing over you. You were kneeling before him. Snoke told you that you had 'too much of your father's heart in you'. That's all I heard. Then your face fell and the dream was over. As I sat here pondering the dream, I remembered how you shared with me that your own family sent you away from them because they said you had too much of your grand father, Vader, in you. This must have really caused turmoil for you and such loneliness."**

**Kylo was paying close attention to the details of the dream that Rey had described for him. He knew he had never told Rey about his past dealings with Snoke, so the only way she would know this was if the Force had shown it to her. Rey noticed Kylo's face drop once more, just like it had in the dream. He said, "Yes. Snoke taunted me for having my father's heart and my mother, my father and Luke all told me I had too much of my grand father in me. They ultimately sent me away because of it," he paused for a moment, then said, "for the first time in my life now, I know who I am and what direction I want my life to take and it's not based on my family or my past." he said, pausing again, then continued, "I knew I wanted to rule the galaxy and carry on my grand father's vision. I decided to take power once I killed Snoke. I stand by my choices whether my family understands me or not."**

**Rey squeezed his hand in hers and a tear rolled down her face, "I understand you, Ben." she said with a sigh.**

**Kylo knew this was true and said, "You are the one person who does, Rey," he paused, then said, "and I know you, probably better than anyone. I was inside your head once. I saw your loneliness and pain as well."**

**Rey wiped her face dry and said, "The Force definitely gave me that dream about you. I want you to know that I will stand by you. I know it will take time for us to adjust ruling together, but I want you to know that I won't leave you and will work with all of my heart to help bring that balance between us," she paused, thinking deeply for a few seconds, then continued, "I am wondering we both use the Dark and Light side of the Force. I use the Light, but I'm beginning to wonder if I have Dark Side tendencies. You use the Dark, but you said you also feel drawn to the Light. You and I are a product of both sides." she said, thinking again deeply, trying to work through all of this in her mind.**

**Kylo nodded and said, "I mainly use the Dark Side of the Force _and rule with the Dark Side,_ but I can't say I have no pull to the Light, I do," he brought Rey's hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "and I feel _you_ are interested in learning more about the Dark Side for a _reason_ , Rey, it's not by chance. The Force is both sides."**

**Rey nodded and wiped her face dry yet again and said, "I just wanted you to know that when I saw this taking place between you and Snoke in my dream last night, I saw a different part of you that I had not known before."**

**Kylo got out of bed and then said, "There is no doubt in my mind that the Force brought us together, Rey. I could see this, even back on the Supremacy and wanted you to join me. I can't tell you how full my heart feels that you're here with me now."**

**They both got dressed for the day and Kylo was preparing to go to another meeting with his officers. Rey told him that she wanted to contact Leia and let her know she was alright. Rey was going to ask Leia if she would meet with her at a 'neutral' location. Rey didn't feel like facing the troubled looks of her friends in the Resistance and hoped Leia would agree to meet with her in private, somewhere neutral.**

**Kylo told Rey that he would give it one more day and then he would introduce her to his forces during a meeting.**

****

*****************************

**Rey had contacted Leia that day while Kylo was busy in another meeting and Leia was so glad to hear from Rey and agreed to meet with her in a private, neutral location so that they could talk with one another about Rey's choice to join her son. Much to Rey's relief, Leia did not seem angry, but more intrigued and curious than anything else!**

**Leia boarded her transport and headed to the coordinates that Rey had chosen. Kylo had his Knights escort Rey to the hangar bay so she could board the Falcon and take it to meet with his mother. He had his Knights escort her for her own protection while his officers adjusted to seeing her on board the Finalizer. Kylo also gave strict orders that when Rey returned to the Finalizer, to remember that she was coming once again in the Falcon and no aggression was to be taken against her!**

****************************

**During Kylo's meeting, he was met with many objections from his generals and officers about Rey being with him. He vehemently reminded them, as he had Rey, that the First Order was not a democracy and that his decisions were final. He threatened their lives and said if they disobeyed his orders and came after Rey in an aggressive way, that those particular officers would pay the ultimate price for it.**

**Everyone in the conference hall seemed fearful of Kylo and knew he would indeed carry out those threats if someone even looked at Rey incorrectly, but there were two officers, in particular, that disagreed with Kylo allowing the 'scavenger' to be with them and were setting things in motion to try to stop this from going any further. Kylo would eventually find out who these two officers were and what plans they were devising against him!**

****

********************************

**Rey walked up the ramp of the Falcon, looking back at Kylo's Knights as she did. She hadn't met them in person yet and all she had seen of them this morning was them in full uniform with their masks on. They didn't speak to her either and that made for an awkward silence as they walked her to the Falcon that morning!**

**She boarded the Falcon and started the engines, but before she took off, one of Kylo's Knights removed his helmet and walked up the ramp to speak with Rey.**

**"My name is Vicrul," he said, extending his hand to her. Rey extended her hand back and said, "I was wondering what some of you may look like underneath those masks." she said, shaking his hand.**

**Vicrul didn't smile or show much emotion. He continued, "I have served Master Kylo for years. He had us escort you down here today for your own safety until the First Order is used to you being with him. Master Kylo has not told us why you are here, but he's mentioned your name before during our sparring and training sessions together. He must think highly of you." Vicrul said, "then he continued, "when you return to the Finalizer today, you land without any special clearance. Master Kylo has made sure of it. Also, we will be here when you return and escort you back to Master Kylo's quarters." and with that, Vicrul turned around and walked back out of the Falcon without another word.**

**Rey lifted her eyebrow and said, "alright then," and raised the ramp and lifted the Falcon up and out of the Finalizer's hangar bay and was at light speed not long after that. She punched in the coordinates into her navigational computer where she and Leia agreed to meet each other that day. She was nervous with anticipation as to what Leia's reaction might be. What if Leia was angry or considered her a traitor? All Rey could do was simply show up and hope for the best.**

******************************

**Leia and Rey would spend an entire day together at a neutral location having a very deep discussion about Rey's involvement with her son and why she chose to leave the Resistance.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Leia and Rey spend an entire day together discussing Rey's decision to leave the Resistance and join her son. Rey is also very clear with Leia how deeply she loves Ben and did not decide to join him only for political reasons, but because she loves him. Leia and Rey will be quite serious in this discussion, but there will also be some lighthearted moments between them!


	11. Rey Stands By Kylo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey meets with Leia to discuss why she left the Resistance to join Kylo. Rey will stand by Kylo. Two of Kylo's generals set a plan in motion to make Rey look guilty of sending classified information to the Resistance, but it will ultimately backfire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****Erotic art graphics in this chapter ****  
> See updated TAGS as the story progresses too. Thanks so much for reading, everyone!

****

**Chapter 11: Rey Stands By Kylo**

**Rey landed the Falcon in a remote area. Leia was already waiting for her in her transport. When Leia saw Rey land the Falcon, she disembarked her transport and walked in Rey's direction. Rey lowered the Falcon's ramp and Leia walked up into the Falcon and saw Rey sitting in the pilot's seat.**

**She and Leia exchanged a rather long and awkward glance at first, but then Leia walked over to Rey with her hand extended. Rey stood up and took Leia's hand. Leia held Rey's hand for a moment and gave her a melancholy look.**

**"Rey," Leia began, "I'm glad you contacted me. Before we even begin this discussion, I want you to know that I will listen to what you have to say without anger or judgement."**

**Rey's eyes watered immediately and she looked down at Leia's hand holding hers and her lip quivered. She was trying to hold back the tears. Leia pulled Rey into a hug and said, "Rey," Leia began, as she held Rey close, "I know you are with my son and that you love him."**

****

**Rey pulled back from Leia, rather surprised and said, "You know? How?"**

**Leia put her hand to the side of Rey's face and said, "Yes, I know," she paused, then continued, "I put the pieces of the puzzle together and after a while, it made sense. You taking a ship and disappearing to remote areas, you entered a search for First Order vessels the other day into our new sensors, the depression you've been in ever since you returned from Crait has been obvious, Rey. I also know a woman that is in love when I see one," Leia tilted her head at Rey for a second and pursed her lips, then said, "and..., I found this pin on the floor of your room back on the base." Leia then held out the First Order pin that she had found on the floor and showed Rey.**

**Rey took the pin from Leia's hand and a tear rolled down her cheek. She nodded, biting her lip again to keep herself from crying and said, "That's his pin..." Rey said plainly.**

**"Whose? My son's?" Leia asked, wanting Rey to admit it verbally to her.**

**Rey nodded silently, wiping another tear away from her face.**

**"I see," Leia said, "well, I have to say, I'd rather know you left the Resistance for my _son_ rather than us finding out you left us for some other First Order officer that we don't know!" Leia said, trying to lighten the moment between them.**

**Rey kept looking at the pin in her hand and then looked up at Leia and said, "This is Ben's pin. It must have fallen off of his cape when I was with him the other day on Naboo."**

**"Naboo?" Leia asked "You met him on Naboo?"**

**Rey nodded, "Yes, he wanted to show me some of the family history you have there. He told me his grand mother was Queen of Naboo at one time. We spent an entire day there together. He even went into a local town to buy us some food."**

**Leia nodded, "Ahhh, yes, the food you came back with that day, I remember now. My son gave you that?" she asked.**

**Rey nodded with watery eyes, "He cared that I had enough to eat. He and I shared half of it, but then he wanted me to take the rest home with me."**

**Leia nodded, dipping her head and said, "He really loves you?"**

**"He does." Rey said, "and I love him, Leia. I didn't leave the Resistance because I hate our political views or anything. I left because he is literally part of me and I am part of him. I love him and both of us decided we didn't want to be apart. What was difficult was us being enemies for so long and on opposite sides of this war. When I realized I was falling in love with him and he with me, we both felt the only way we could be together was in secret, away from the judgement and misunderstanding of others."**

**Leia said, "I see. I can understand why you carried that secretly with you for so long. It makes sense," she said, then continued, "I want you to know though that I'm not here to pass judgment or condemn you. Am I concerned? Yes. My son is my son and I love him, but I'm also aware that he is ruling a regime that is a dictatorship, Rey. He is following in his grand father Vader's footsteps. It's not my son I don't love, it's the First Order politics I hate and cannot align myself with. I worry for your safety, Rey. Now that you've joined my son, the First Order will not accept that you are a 'neutral party', they will want to know that you support them since you are with my son. Are you willing to embrace the First Order and all it stands for?" Leia asked, not angrily, but concerned.**

**"I didn't join the First Order. I joined your son," Rey began. She took a deep breath, trying to gather her emotions together and said, "I know that doesn't _seem_ to make sense, but there _is a difference in my mind_ , Leia. You see, I love Ben and....," she paused for a moment, then said, "oh this is difficult to explain, but I'll try.... he and I feel that if we stay together, we can bring something new and balanced to the galaxy. Neither Sith nor Jedi. When I was with Luke on Acht-To, he started teaching me some things and he said something that shocked me. He told me that the Jedi had to end, Leia. I was astonished when he said this, but I think it's true. When I was with Ben on the Supremacy the day he killed Snoke to save my life, he told me the same thing: the Jedi and the Sith have to end and we start something new. So, you see? I didn't join the _First Order as it stands now_ , I'm joined _Ben_ so he and I can make something different, balanced and new together."**

**"Wait," Leia said, "I'll address your point in a moment, but you just told me that my son killed Snoke? He saved your life?" she asked.**

**"Yes, Leia," Rey said, "he killed his own master to save me. If he didn't love me and was my enemy, he would not have done that. He could have been charged with treason against the First Order if anyone knew what really happened that day. He wanted to end Snoke, save my life, and start a new form of government with me at his side. I purposely rejected that offer, up until the other day, because I was afraid of the Resistance thinking badly of me or thinking I was a traitor," she said, hesitating, then continued, "we were desperate to be together and the only way we could think to make that happen was to meet in secret so neither side knew about it. If you think about it, a Jedi from the Resistance and the Supreme Leader of the First Order falling in love? Come on! We never would have been accepted by either side without judgment."**

**Leia was nodding profusely. Rey could tell that she was taking every word she was saying to heart.**

**"Rey," Leia began, "you've told me everything I wanted to know and answered my questions. I am worried for you though. The First Order is a brutal regime and my son may have officers that won't hesitate to turn against you or put you to the test to see where you stand. Aren't you worried for your own safety?"**

**Rey lifted an eyebrow and said, "Well, I can't say that thought hasn't crossed my mind. Ben assured me that it will take some time for his officers to adjust to my being there and it will take me time as well, but he has made sure I am safe. He has even gone so far as to threaten his officers' lives if they act aggressively toward me."**

**"I see," Leia said, "Well, if my son is guaranteeing your protection and _you_ feel comfortable with this, then so be it," she paused, deep in thought, then said, "Rey, you say you and my son want to start something new? How? In what way? It's always been either the Jedi with the Light Side ruling or the Sith ruling with the Dark Side, how are you and he going to decide this? What I mean is this: you use the Light Side and he uses the Dark Side, how do you both plan on agreeing on anything, much less rule together?" Leia asked this out of curiosity only and not out of judgement.**

**"Well," Rey began, "I just agreed to join Ben two days ago, so we are both agreed it will take time and compromise on both sides for us to do this. He and I believe the Force has shown us that we are a Dyad, Leia. We are literally 'one' in the Force. The Force wants balance and not continual war. Ben and I have discussed this at length. Believe me, Leia, Ben and I both know that we may disagree at times over how things should be done. It's not as though we don't realize that this could present a challenge in our relationship, but we're willing to work through it."**

**"So, you and my son are going into this with your eyes wide open then? It's one thing to meet up with my son on beautiful tropical planets and spend time alone together, caught up in the romance of it all, but then day to day life will set in and decisions will have to be made in ruling the galaxy. It's a lot to consider, Rey." Leia warned, as if she was doing her motherly duty to Rey to remind her of this!**

**Rey managed a small smile and said, "Ben and I _know_ this, Leia. We are not blind to the fact that daily demands will pull at us and that sometimes we will have to work through our differences, but we _will_ do it. The Force has _definitely_ brought us together in this. It will succeed." **

**Rey did not take offense at anything Leia was saying. She appreciated that Leia was there to offer 'motherly' advice to her since her own mother was no longer alive.**

**Leia walked over to the co-pilot's chair and took a seat and Rey joined her. "Rey," Leia began, "it sounds like you have made your mind up. We will miss you at the Resistance," she paused and said, "you're a grown woman, capable of making her own choices and if you love my son and he loves you, I'd never be against that. Like I stated earlier, my only concern is that you go into this realizing that you both have challenges up ahead. I can tell that you love one another deeply, but the _First Order itself_ is a powerful and harsh machine, Rey. Just be sure with each day that you wake up on my son's ship that you watch your back. My son would _never_ harm you, but there are people in the First Order who will most likely hate you being there and may cause trouble. I want you to be safe, is all." **

****

**Rey sat listening to Leia with great interest in what she was saying. She knew what her mission was with Kylo, but she also didn't want to discount any advice Leia was giving her.**

**"I will be safe, Leia," Rey said, "Ben would never allow any of his officers to harm me. As far as people in the First Order hating me right now, I've already come to know that. It doesn't shock me if they do. I anticipated it and can live with it. I don't care what their opinion of me is. Also, I'm able to take care of myself. You've trained me very well and I'm still good with my saber!" Rey teased, finally giving Leia a smile.**

**Leia chuckled in response and said, "Oh I know how powerful you are. Your training was coming along nicely. You can always show those First Order officers what you can do with the Force if they ever threaten you, huh?"**

**"Well, if my son had to fall in love with someone, I'm glad it's you, Rey. I admit it caught me by surprise when I found out that you two were actually 'together'. I didn't expect it. Rose told me that you had a talk with her and told her you were seeing someone, but none of us would have thought it was my son." Leia said with a smile.** ****

**Rey nodded, "Yes, I know. When I started falling in love with him, I could hardly believe it myself, but it's true and now there's no going back. We are so desperately in need of each other, Leia. It's like an ache when we are apart."**

**"I know!" Leia began, "I saw you walking around the base looking like a lovesick depressed soul every day!" she said, tapping Rey's arm playfully, then she continued, "If you are happy, Rey, that's what matters and I trust you too. I believe you when you say that you and Ben are going to try to work together to start something new. It may be a rough road at times, but I believe in the vision you both have. I'm glad you were honest with me about this and didn't hide it any longer."**

**"It was so difficult for me, Leia. Ben and I would part ways after meeting and my heart felt like it was being ripped out of my chest. I had no one to talk to either. Can you imagine me sitting at the dinner table with Poe, Finn, Rose and all our friends and saying, 'hey, I'm in love with the Supreme Leader of the First Order!" she joked.**

**By now, both Leia and Rey were laughing together.**

**"No," Leia began, "I can only imagine Poe's attitude if you had! That man is a thorn in my side to this day! l like Poe and he's a great pilot and soldier for our cause, but he knows how to get under my skin and annoy me!' Leia joked.**

**Rey dipped her head smiling and said, "On another note: I have to tell you, Leia, that I will _no_ t bring up the location of the Resistance base to anyone. Ben has not even _asked_ me about where the base is, can you believe that? Anyway, what I can tell you is this; I came across some information on a data pad in Ben's quarters and it was filled with First Order intelligence reports. One of the reports said they were closer to finding the Resistance base. They don't know where you are yet, but it may not be long before they do. I will also do my best to persuade Ben to not go after the Resistance. I think he will hold off pursuing the Resistance for my sake, Leia."**

**"Ben didn't ever ask you where our base is located?" Leia asked, very surprised.**

**"No, he hasn't. I get the feeling he is purposely not asking me about it. He doesn't want me to think the only reason he asked me to join him was so he could get information from me. I can ask him to hold off from coming after you all, but you may want to consider moving the base to another location. Their intelligence seems to indicate they are not far behind in finding you." Rey said.**

**"Good to know, Rey. I will see what I can do about moving our location," Leia answered, "I only hope that one day we can all sit and discuss peace when there balance. I know it won't happen overnight. The Resistance and the First Order are so opposed to one another in ideals and politics."**

**Rey nodded in agreement and said, "I regret to say that's true, for now, Leia. I have just joined Ben, so he and the First Order are not nearly ready yet to discuss such a thing, but when it does come about, I would welcome it too, but for now, I will use my influence to help bring balance to Ben and his decisions. Just bear with me. He and I will eventually work all of this out together. But, you must lay low, stay out of the way of First Order ships and assets. I can ask Ben to hold off coming after you all for now, but if anyone in the Resistance provokes Ben by attacking any First Order assets, I don't think he would hesitate to send his forces after you. It's just a friendly warning."**

**Leia nodded that she understood and then she stood from her chair and said, "Well, I need to get back to the base. Perhaps I can begin working on finding a new location to relocate," then she put her hands on Rey's shoulders and said, "please take care of yourself, Rey, and be careful. It's not my son I don't trust with you, it's the First Order itself that I don't trust."**

**Leia loved Rey like a daughter and was simply worried for her.**

**Leia stood shaking her head at Rey for a few seconds, smiling at her with a coy smile. Rey scrunched her eyebrows together and said, "What is it?"**

**"You and my son sneaking off like two teenage lovers in the middle of the night. I can't get the image out of my mind!" she said, laughing.**

**Rey started laughing out loud too and said, "Yes, it was pretty much like that! We didn't want to be apart!"**

**Rey gave Leia one last hug and then said, "I will be in touch with you, Leia. If you don't hear from me for a while, it's not because I have forgotten you all, I will be busy learning First Order politics and trying to work with Ben to bring something new to the government, alright?"**

**"I understand Rey. Take care of yourself." she said, departing down the ramp of the Falcon and heading back to her own transport.**

**Rey started the engines of the Falcon and was at light speed and heading back to the Finalizer.**

****

*********************************

**Kylo was in his quarters waiting for Rey to return. For the briefest of seconds, he thought to himself, _***What if Rey decides not to return? What if she goes back to the Resistance with second thoughts?***_**

**He tried to shed those thoughts as quickly as possible. He crossed the room and headed to the Fresher to get his shower and tried to focus on the next day's meeting that he wanted to plan to introduce Rey to his officers instead.**

**Not long after he got out of the shower, he heard the door to his quarters opening up and Rey came walking through the door. She was being escorted by his Knights again. Kylo's Knights came into his quarters, along with Rey, and said, "We brought someone to see you, Master Kylo," Ap'Lek teased, pointing to Rey with a coy smile.**

**Kylo stood to his feet as quickly as possible and opened his arms to Rey with such love in his eyes. Ap'Lek turned to Vicrul and said, "Well, remember we had wondered _why_ this woman was here? Well, I think we know now!" he teased.**

**Kylo held Rey close in his arms and turned to Vicrul and Ap'Lek and said, "This woman is here because I love her."**

****

**Kylo didn't even look away from Rey, but pulled her closer and kissed her with Vicrul and Ap'Lek standing there. His Knights turned to one another and said, "Let's get out of here and give these two lovers some space."**

**Rey looked up at Kylo and said, "We're finally alone."**

**Kylo grazed her lips with his again and said, "Yes we are. How did it go with my mother?"**

**"It went better than I thought. She listened to what I had to say and was very supportive of me and what you and I are trying to do for the galaxy." Rey answered.**

**Kylo didn't say another word, but picked Rey up and carried her to their bedroom. He sat down with her on the edge of the bed and said, "Can I show you how much I've missed you."**

**Rey gave him an incredibly soft look and said, "Yes, show me how much you missed me."**

*****************************

**Two of Kylo's generals were extremely angered that Kylo had allowed Rey to board the ship and join him. They did not trust Rey at all and were discussing ways to make sure Rey was no longer in the picture.**

**One of the generals was going to set things up so that it _appeared_ that Rey was leaking classified First Order information to the Resistance and then try to present the _false_ evidence to Kylo so he would get rid of her or ask her to leave. To these two generals, Rey posed a threat to the First Order and felt Kylo was letting his personal interests get in the way of his better judgement. This plan would ultimately backfire and flush out a general within the First Order who _was_ giving away First Order secrets!**

**The two generals to set this plan in motion would accidentally come across General Hux as the one who was truly giving away classified information to the Resistance!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey will be vindicated of all wrong doing and Hux will be flushed out as the spy giving classified information to the First Order. The two generals that plotted against Rey will face Kylo's wrath.
> 
> (( Thank you so much for the kudos, encouragement and kind remarks. Stay safe everyone.)))


	12. Not Just A Scavenger From Jakuu Any Longer!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter where Kylo gives a meeting, introducing Rey to his officers. After the meeting, he encourages and INSTRUCTS Rey on how to see herself now as "Empress of the First Order", and not just as a scavenger from Jakuu. Her position has changed and now Kylo is trying to help her see this.

****

**Chapter 12: Not Just a Scavenger from Jakuu Any Longer!**

**"You're my joy, did you know that?" Rey asked as they had just finished making love with one another that evening. Kylo looked down at Rey with tenderness in his eyes and responded, "You're my joy too, Rey." he said, kissing her several more times before laying to his side and pulling Rey against him. Rey smiled and sighed as she made herself comfortable next to Kylo's chest.**

****

**"So," Kylo began, everything went well with my mother? I'm glad to hear it." he said.**

**Rey lifted her head to look at him and said, "Yes, it sure did. I was expecting a different reaction from her when she heard I joined you. The amazing thing is that she figured out that you were the one I was in love with and meeting up with in secret, even _without_ me telling _anyone_ this. Your mother is very perceptive." Rey said.**

**As Rey's head lay on Kylo's chest, she could feel him take a deep breath, then he said, "My mother and I may use different sides of the Force, but she is very strong in the Light Side and probably could perceive something was different about you."**

**"Yes, I think she suspected it. My friends did too. They knew my behavior was different," Rey chuckled and then said, "Your mother told me I walked around the base looking like a lovesick, depressed person."**

**Kylo chuckled and said, " _Really_? You missed me that much?" he asked.**

**Rey lifted up on her elbow to look at him directly now and said, " _More_ than you know. When we had to part ways, I felt heartsick," she said, kissing him lightly on the mouth.**

**Kylo gripped her against him once more and then changed the subject and decided to discuss the upcoming meeting the next day he had planned for Rey to meet some of his officers and generals. They discussed this for a little while and then fell asleep for the night. Rey would worry about that the next day. Right now, all she wanted to do was focus on feeling Kylo next to her, holding her.**

*******************************

**Rey was getting dressed the next morning feeling a bit anxious about what the day ahead may be like. She'd been with Kylo for two days now, but had not been formally introduced to his officers. She already anticipated a cold reception from them, but she was willing to bear with it. She knew she since had decided to stay with Kylo that eventually this meeting would have to happen, and today may be the day to get it over with!**

**Her anxiety rose a bit as Kylo took her hand and they were standing at the door to leave his quarters to head to the conference room. Kylo held each of Rey's hands in his own as he looked down at her and said, "Remember, no one will harm you. I will not allow it. I'm going to formally introduce you and tell them you are joining me. You will be fine. I won't leave your side." Kylo said, then stroking her lip with his gloved hand.**

**Rey nodded to him warily and gave him a 'forced' grin and said, "Alright, let's do this," she said with a deep breath. She braced herself emotionally as the door to Kylo's quarters opened and they started down the winding corridors of the ship toward the conference room.**

**Kylo was his usual formal self as he walked the corridors with Rey. He kept his gaze straight ahead of him and never acknowledged any of the officers who nodded to him or stood at attention as he walked by. Of course, as Rey had anticipated, all eyes were on her though and some of those stares were extremely intimidating. She kept hold of Kylo's hand and tried to focus on him being next to her.**

**When she and Kylo finally arrived at the conference hall, Rey peered into the room and noticed the entire table was filled with generals and high ranking officers all waiting for this moment when Kylo would introduce her. She took a deep breath, looked at Kylo, then put her focus straight ahead of her as they walked into the room together.**

**Kylo's face was stern and emotionless as he had Rey sit down next to him at the long table. Rey took her seat and peered at each face briefly, then put her focus on Kylo only as he began to speak to the group of officers that were present.**

****

**Rey noticed how intense his glare was as he looked at his officers, "I've gathered you all here today to introduce the woman who will rule beside me in the First Order. Her name is Rey and you will address her as 'Ma'am' or 'Miss Rey' when you see her. The other day when she arrived on this ship, our troops hand cuffed her and threatened her. I gave strict orders that _very_ day that when her ship arrived, no acts of aggression were to have been taken against her, and yet my orders were disobeyed! If my orders are ever disobeyed again where this woman is concerned," Kylo said, looking at Rey, and then back to his officers, "I will take your life for it. That threat is _not_ an exaggeration on my part. If you disrespect her or threaten her, I will take it personally as if it was happening to _me_!"**

**"None of you are to ever treat her like this again and defy my orders! She is joining me, and leaving the Resistance. She and I will work together to bring continued law and order to the galaxy," he paused....continuing to give everyone in the room a look of warning.**

**"No doubt, many of you are surprised by this announcement, but you will _learn_ to accept this and respect it, whether you approve of it or not. As I've stated in every meeting we have, the First Order is _not a democracy_ and you will be expected to respect this woman sitting next to me and follow my orders without question," he paused, then stood from the table and continued, "Listen to me carefully," he began, "If I so much as hear a disrespectful word spoken to Rey, or someone gives her any trouble or threatens her, not only will I deal with you harshly, but Rey _herself_ is just as powerful with the Force as I am. I threw several troopers across the hangar bay the other day simply for _touching_ her against my strict orders that _no_ aggression was to be taken against her when her ship arrived. _She_ can do the same to you if you come near her with an attitude of aggression!"**

**Rey watched Kylo's demeanor as he spoke. He was loud, stern and showed no mercy to anyone who would disobey him. She briefly glanced around at the faces at the table and some of them were nodding in obedience and whispering, 'yes Supreme Leader,' while others sat with a look of stone-faced annoyance.**

**"Where the Force is concerned, she is capable of the same power that I have. So, do not look at her and underestimate her ability to deal just as harshly with you as I can. Not many of you in this room respect the Force, but I know you've seen it's power at work and I can assure you, Rey will not hesitate to use it if necessary if someone rises up against her, do I make myself clear?" he asked loudly.**

**The room was filled with voices saying, 'yes, Sir' and 'yes, Supreme Leader' ....**

**Rey swallowed hard, but tried to show no weakness in front of Kylo's officers as he spoke to them. She felt her anxiety would surely be seen by everyone in the room.**

**Kylo continued, "This decision is not open for debate. Respect this woman sitting here as you would respect me. It's quite simple an order. If you disobey that order, you may pay with your life. It's not difficult to understand...., dismissed!" he said sternly.**

**All of the officers at the table nodded to Kylo and then began to filter out of the room. Once Rey and Kylo were alone again, she took a deep breath and said, "Well, that was intense..."**

**Kylo sat down next to her and said, "I have to be firm with them. If I am not firm, they will see it as a weakness. This is standard procedure for them to hear orders given this way. It's not a democracy and they know this." he said, taking Rey's hand into his own.**

**Rey could sense that he ruled with a iron fist and his subordinates knew not to cross him. She had met with him in saber battles in the past, but had never seen him actually giving orders to his people or ruling yet, so this was a new experience for her. For days now, all she saw of him was the tender and compassionate lover that had been at her side. Seeing this side of him was new to her. It didn't worry her at all, but it intrigued her to see him behind the scenes now ruling the First Order.**

**She squeezed Kylo's hand a bit and said, "You really made me sound quite frightening! Your officers will think I'm going to kill them or something." she teased!**

**Kylo looked at her quite _seriously_ and said, "I know you won't do that, Rey, but _they don't know that._ They need to be made aware that you are _just as capable_ of it as I am. It will command respect from them of you when they see you." he said, pausing, then continued, "Rey, you _have_ to be firm with them. Ruling here is not the same as being in the Resistance. If you rule by my side, people will have to learn to treat you as they do me. Don't accept anything less." Kylo said, trying to instruct her in this.**

**Rey nodded and said, "I'm not used to this. I will learn to adjust." she responded.**

**"I know it's all new, Rey. When you were in the Resistance things were handled differently, but what you also have to keep in mind is this: you have to begin seeing yourself as worthy of that respect. You must _command_ it. When you give orders, you don't _'ask'_ them if they agree or if they like it, you give orders and _command_ that they be obeyed. They _know_ this because the First Order is a military government, but some of my officers may push you or test your boundaries. If this happens, you must look them in the eye and remain firm. You are not just someone of high rank here, you are a co-ruler with me of this entire galaxy. If you see yourself this way, it will help you to adjust." he said. Kylo was trying to help her see herself in a new way now, _instructing her_ to conduct herself as his co-ruler.**

**"I understand," Rey began, "Whew, I'm just _not_ used to seeing myself like this. I'm not used to giving orders or ruling anything." **

**Kylo gently rubbed her fingers in his own and said softly, "I know, Rey. I guess what I'm trying to do is help you to see yourself differently. You will be Empress of this entire galaxy now and people _will_ respect you and you should never accept less." he consoled her.**

**They stood from the table and Kylo hugged her close to his chest and said, "I hope none of this is too unsettling for you or happening too quickly. I know you are not used to any of this yet. I'll be here with you every step of the way."**

****

**"Always, _always_ keep in mind as you are dealing with my officers that you are _not_ 'Rey the scavenger from Jakuu' any longer, you are the Empress of the First Order, alright?" he admonished her. Rey nodded to him and her eyes looked in awe as she listened to all of this, but it dawned on her that it was _actually_ true. Kylo had been raised by a mother who was a princess, his grand mother was a Queen and his grand father, Vader commanded others, so he was used to all of this, she was not.**

**Kylo continued by saying one more thing to her about it, "But, I fell deeply in love with 'Rey from Jakuu'," he said, kissing her, then continued, " I'm not demeaning your life or where you came from, Rey, so please don't misunderstand me. I'm stressing that point with you because if my forces detect weakness in you, they could push your boundaries. I don't want that. I want you to see yourself differently, and now that you are with me, _your position in life has changed._ "**

**Rey was trying to take it all in. Empress of an entire galaxy? She still saw herself as only the scavenger, the Jedi from the Resistance, not the co-ruler of an entire galaxy. She knew Kylo was saying all of this for her own good, to help her prepare for what lie ahead. He leaned down to kiss her once more, then said, "Why don't we go to my dining hall and get our dinner and spend some time alone. I want my chefs to see you and meet you as well." he said. He extended his arm to her and she took it as they walked through the corridors together to his dining hall. She held her head up a little higher now after his words of encouragement and wisdom to her, she wrapped her arm through his, and tried to make eye contact with all of the officers and troopers in the corridors as they went on their way.**

****

**************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter... We will see Kylo deal with the two generals that try to set Rey up as leaking classified information to the Resistance. Kylo will expose their lies, but the 'real' spy will be brought out into the open. General Hux had better watch his back!


	13. Conspiracy, Confrontations and Vengeance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General Pryde catches Generals Hux and Quinn in an attempt to frame Rey to look like she has betrayed Kylo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** Graphic depictions of violence in this chapter ***

****

**Chapter 13: Conspiracy, Confrontations and Vengeance**

**Rey enjoyed having a meal with Kylo in his dining hall and pondered over everything he had said to her that day after the meeting. All of this was so new to her. It was one thing to be a Jedi on a battlefield, but quite another to rule a galaxy. She and Kylo sat discussing all of this together. Kylo also filled her in on some of the First Order's policies and the finer points of getting to know some of his officers and their personalities as she dealt with them.**

**As Rey sat eating with Kylo, she also remembered her conversation with Leia. Many topics stood out to her and one of them was Leia's warning to be careful and watch her back as she integrated into the First Order. Of course, what Rey did not realize, at first, is that her troubles would not be coming from an overt and aggressive attack from someone in the First Order, it would be far more subtle and behind-the-scenes against her.**

*******************************

**General Quinn was a regular attendee of the weekly Supreme Council meetings that Kylo would hold. He sat across from General Hux in most of these meetings and the two generals had gotten to know one another quite well since Kylo had become Supreme Leader. Their working relationship was excellent between one another. General Hux and General Pryde, however, did not especially care for one another, even in a working relationship. General Hux despised, what he saw, as General Pryde's unquestioned loyalty to Kylo and his dedication to him as undesirable. General Hux would grimace with dislike as he watched General Pryde's admiration for Kylo as the Supreme Leader.**

**General Hux had wanted Kylo's position a few months earlier and tried to murder him with his blaster as he lay on Snoke's throne room floor unconscious. General Hux knew he could not directly take Kylo down. Kylo was far too powerful and had far too many loyal supporters in the First Order to him as Supreme Leader. His only recourse was to work in an alternate agenda. When Rey joined the Supreme Leader on board the Finalizer, General Hux saw this as an opportunity that was literally dropped in his lap for the taking. He and General Quinn began to secretly devise a plan to make Rey look guilty of sharing First Order information with the Resistance behind Kylo's back and plant seeds of doubt with Kylo against Rey.**

**General Quinn, at the time, had no idea that General Hux was indeed the one giving away classified information to the Resistance. General Hux's plan to set Rey up to take the fall was going to backfire and quickly.**

****

**************************

**After dinner, Rey and Kylo made their way back to their quarters. It had been a long day for Rey with her first meeting with the First Order and a couple hours of talking with Kylo in the dining hall about First Order officers and procedures, so she was ready to cast all of that off for the day and simply relax.**

**Rey walked to Kylo's closet and opened the door and mused, "Kylo, when will I get the chance to get some new clothes? I have had this outfit I'm wearing cleaned once since I've been here, but can you arrange for me to have something new to wear. Wearing your robes or uniform each day will not work for me," she said, chuckling and teasing Kylo as she looked through his closet for a shirt and robe for the night.**

**Kylo removed his gloves and cape, and then walked over to the closet next to Rey and said, "Of course, I'm sorry, Rey. I've been so caught up in different things since you came to me a couple of days ago. I will arrange for some of my officers to sit with you and help you pick some clothing out you would like."**

**"Will the clothing be all First Order clothing?" she asked.**

**"Well," Kylo tilted his head a bit toward her and said, "no, not if you don't want it to be. You should probably have a few uniforms you could wear to meetings. It will give you a look of authority when you're beside me or if you are going somewhere on the ship alone. But, I can arrange for you to pick out clothing that has nothing to do with the First Order, like sleeping clothes, or..."**

**He stopped speaking as Rey cut in and said, "Yes, that's it. I need sleeping clothes and something to lounge in when I'm not seen with you. Also, I don't think I'll be taking any walks through this ship on my own _anytime_ soon!" she joked, then continued, "the looks of some of these officers as I walk by are not exactly welcoming."**

**Kylo dipped his head with a sigh, "That will change, Rey. Give it time."**

****

**Rey sighed, "Have you seen the way people look at me since I've been here? They look like they want to want strap me to an interrogation chair."**

**As soon as Rey had said that, Kylo's eyes snapped up to look at her. He thought back to the day he had her strapped to an interrogation chair on Star Killer base. His face fell momentarily and Rey saw it and knew what he was thinking.**

**"Kylo...," she whispered.**

**"Rey, I wish I never had you strapped to that chair. I look back on it now and it hurts just to _think_ about it." he answered.**

**Rey touched his arm and said, "I don't hold it against you. At the time, we _were_ enemies and you were just doing your job. Snoke wanted you to interrogate me. Forget about it. Besides, don't you think I regret hurting you during our first saber battle," she asked, running her finger over the scar on his face.**

**"When we were enemies, we both hurt one another in the past. It's a history I'd rather forget." Kylo said.**

**Rey shook her head and said, "Well, that depends. Our past is what makes our life together so incredible _now_. Not too many people can come from being bitter enemies, the way we were, on opposite sides of the Force _and_ opposite sides of a war and fall in love so deeply as we have. Even though our past hurts, it's probably helped us be who we are today and makes it all the more special."**

**Kylo touched her face and said, "You always manage to see the good in everything and everyone, Rey."**

**She smiled and said, "I try to see everything the Force allows as happening for an ultimate purpose. Nothing in the Force is 'chance' or 'by accident', in my opinion. You and I coming together is not a coincidence, I feel."**

**Kylo hugged her, then said, "Why don't you get into one of my shirts again, for tonight, and a robe, and I'll go to the COMM right now and arrange for an appointment for you to pick out some new clothes tomorrow," he began, "then we can sit down together and enjoy something sweet for desert."**

**"Whew...," Rey began, "sounds nice. I didn't know you were so domestic!" she teased.**

**"Well," Kylo began, with a lifted eyebrow, "just sometimes, not all the time. Only with you." he teased, then walked over to the COMM to order an appointment for Rey the following day to pick out her new wardrobe.**

**They spent the rest of the night talking and laying around in each other's arms. Another thing Rey noticed about Kylo, that he would _never show to anyone else_ , was a needy, vulnerable side to him. A side of him that hungered for _her to love him_. With anyone else, he didn't seem to care what they felt or thought of him, but when it came to her opinion and her love, it meant everything to him.**

**The 'advice' he had given her earlier that day was invaluable and very true. She sat thinking about it as he drifted off to sleep. She took a deep breath and looked out the window at the stars and thought, _* *** tomorrow when I have that appointment with his officers regarding my new wardrobe, I need to practice holding my head up and giving orders without showing weakness****._**

****

***************************

****

**The night shift had begun on the bridge. As General Pryde was signing off for the evening to head back to his personal quarters, he noticed Generals Hux and Quinn talking to one another, in what appeared to be quite a serious conversation. He didn't think much of it at the time and simply left the bridge. As he walked the corridors toward his quarters, he felt an urge to turn around and go back to the bridge. He did not know why, but he followed that urge and turned around.**

**As he walked back onto the bridge, he noticed General's Hux and Quinn looking intently at a console and talking back and forth with one another as if something were amiss. General Pryde walked over to the two men and engaged them in conversation.**

**"You both seem extremely intrigued by something over here on this console. Is there something I need to know about? A security risk or threat to the First Order, perhaps?" General Pryde asked.**

**General Hux gave General Quinn quick glance, then turned his attention to General Pryde, saying, "We are doing routine security checks. Threats don't always come from the 'outside', General Pryde, but sometimes from _within_." **

**General Quinn shifted on his feet as soon as General Hux made that statement. General Pyrde noticed the uncomfortable shift that Quinn made and then turned his attention back to General Hux, "So, is there something you wish to share with me? Some kind of internal threat?" General Pryde asked, lifting an eyebrow.**

****

**General Hux smirked slightly, then said, "You can never be too cautious. Some of the most valuable secrets and intelligence can be divulged from those closest to the information. I'm simply taking precautions by looking over communications logs and such."**

**General Pryde nodded, then said, "It is your duty, Hux, to report any security threats to me at once if they are detected. The Supreme Leader would want to know about them immediately as well."**

**General Hux hated General Pryde's unwavering allegiance to Kylo and said smugly, "To be sure, I will not hold back information. I will make sure that any security threats are flushed out and brought into the open."**

**"See that you do," General Pryde said, then he turned on his heel and left.**

**General Hux spoke to General Quinn, saying, "General Pryde falls at the Supreme Leader's feet. I watch his devotion to him as his way to rise to power above me. The Supreme Leader promoted him to Allegiant General and I was next in line for that promotion," he paused, put his hands behind his back, then said, "also, that scavenger he is sleeping with each day now is a security threat. The Supreme Leader is allowing his physical drives to distract him! He can have any woman he chooses from the First Order, why a Jedi from the Resistance?" Hux asked with a smirk.**

**General Quinn raised an eyebrow and said, "You realize in our attempt to get rid of this Jedi and make her look guilty of giving secrets to the Resistance that we are putting ourselves at risk as well? If the Supreme Leader ever found out what we are doing, he would not hesitate to have _both_ of our heads!"**

**"Relax, General Quinn," Hux began, "I have this under control. We need to have the First Order's interests as the most important thing right now. The Supreme Leader's mind and heart are elsewhere! By the time I am finished, no one will be able to trace our activities and it will implicate the Supreme Leader's precious scavenger. After this is complete, I will have planted seeds of doubt into the Supreme Leader's mind about the woman he shares his bed with."**

****

******************************

**The day shift had begun and General Pryde was on the bridge once again. He got to thinking about his conversation with Generals Hux and Quinn the previous evening and walked back over to the console that the two men were using. He activated the console and began to input his codes so that he could access the information he needed to see what kind of activities Hux and Quinn were up to.**

**He sat down in a chair and scanned the information. What he came across seemed odd, but curious at the same time. What General Hux did not know was that Kylo had given General Pryde some of the same access and control codes that he himself had. Kylo trusted General Pryde implicitly, not doubting his loyalty. General Pryde noticed Rey's name had come up in the communication logs within the last two days. The logs showed that she made two different encrypted COMM messages to the Resistance.**

**He sat back in his chair and put his hand to his chin. Did the Supreme Leader give her his command codes? Did he allow her to contact the Resistance recently? Could all of this be innocent? General Pryde did not know Rey very well, but he didn't hate her either and trusted that she was sincere in her desire to join the Supreme Leader. He could see the love and dedication Rey had for Kylo and he began to wonder if she were capable of any kind of security breaches like this.**

**General Pryde got onto the COMM system with Kylo to ask a brief question, then he was going to resume his work to see what was really going on here and why Hux and Quinn spent so much time at this particular console the night before.**

**Kylo answered the COMM from his quarters, saying, "Yes, General, go ahead."**

**"Supreme Leader, sorry to disturb you, Sir. I just started my duty shift on the bridge and have a quick question for you. I hope you don't mind me asking this, Sir, but have you happened to give Miss Rey any kind of command codes to access the COMM or send encrypted messages?"General Pryde asked.**

**There was COMM silence from Kylo for a few seconds, then Kylo continued, "General, miss Rey just joined me a couple of days ago. I have not had time yet to give her any command codes, no. Why? Is there something I need to know about?" Kylo asked.**

**"Well, Sir, is there a way I may speak with you in private? I don't wish to discuss this over the COMM system." General Pryde answered.**

**"Yes, meet me in the conference hall within the hour." Kylo said, then closed the COMM.**

**General Pryde went back to work at the console and used some of the command codes that Kylo had given him and entered a string of numbers and codes that only he had access to. What he uncovered was General Hux's personal codes hidden within some of the communications programs. Hux's code was tied in with Rey's 'supposed' communications logs. He dug further and saw a clear indication of General Hux using his personal codes to make it appear that Rey had used the COMM to make contact with the Resistance.**

**This went even one step further: As General Pryde examined even more, he noticed that General Hux himself had made communication with the Resistance base. He was using Rey's name, electronically superimposing HER name over his in the algorithms to make it appear that she was the one making those COMM messages to the Resistance. General Hux had no way of knowing that Kylo had given General Pryde certain access levels and codes and so General Pryde easily detected this situation in the computer console.**

**He rose from his feet and put his hands behind his back, deep in thought, then left orders for the bridge officers in his absense.**

**"I'm going to speak to the Supreme Leader about a very important matter. I will return soon," he said, then leaving the bridge to head to the conference hall to share this information with Kylo.**

******************************

**Kylo got dressed and Rey noticed he seemed preoccupied with his thoughts. She was concerned and began to ask him what was on his mind.**

**"Care to share what you're thinking about so deeply?" Rey asked, putting her hands around Kylo's waist.**

**"I just had a very curious COMM call from one of my most trusted generals on the bridge. It's something he wants to meet with me about right now in the conference hall. I will be back shortly." he said, very plainly.**

**Kylo did not think for a second that Rey had done anything wrong or deceptive, but he did not want to bring this up to her right now. He trusted Rey and knew her love for him and would have detected if she was deceiving him due to how close their Force Bond was.**

**Rey smiled up at him and said, "Oh, alright. Well, I will just be here waiting for the officers you are sending here for me so that I can choose those _lovely_ new First Order uniforms!" She said, standing up on her tip toes to kiss Kylo lightly.**

**Kylo put his hands on Rey's waist, kissed her back and said, "Alright, enjoy the time you spend picking out your new wardrobe. I will be back soon. I love you." he said, then turned and left their quarters.**

**Rey's eyebrows scrunched together in curious concern. She knew he had something on his mind he was not telling her, but she decided to let it go and focus on the officers that were coming soon to speak with her about her new clothing.**

***************************

**General Pryde was waiting in the conference hall when Kylo came walking in to meet with him.**

**"Supreme Leader," General Pryde said, standing to his feet, as Kylo walked in, then continued, "thank you for meeting with me here. Something of importance has come to my attention that I feel you need to be made aware of."**

**Kylo then said, "Alright, I'm listening, General."**

****

**General Pryde resumed, "Sir, I will come straight to the point. I have reason to believe that Miss Rey is being set up to appear as if she has betrayed _you_ and the First Order." **

**Kylo's face suddenly went darker and he said, "I want details, now, General!"**

**General Pryde took a deep breath and continued, "I have uncovered clear evidence, using the command codes you entrusted me with, that Generals Hux and Quinn are involved in making it appear that Miss Rey has been unfaithful to you and the First Order by using her name in our communications logs. On the surface, anyone without the proper codes or clearance would not have detected this error on Hux and Quinn's part, Sir. The logs seem to show that Miss Rey has made encrypted communication with the Resistance, giving classified information to them."**

**By now, Kylo was pacing the room in obvious anger. Kylo gritted his jaw and said, "Miss Rey does not have any of my command codes as of yet. She just joined me three days ago. She did make contact with General Organa the other day, but she did not encrypt the outgoing message. She made me aware that she was contacting General Organa, so she didn't have anything to hide," Kylo said, pausing and paced a bit more, then said, "she does not yet have the access to such encryption codes."**

**"Yes, Sir, I assumed as much. Also, Sir, it is a well known fact that General Hux has never favored you and is constantly trying to undermine your orders and authority. He has made it clear to myself and other offices here that he hates Miss Rey being here and does not trust her. I saw he and General Quinn busy at work at a console last night and they looked very intent on something. When I questioned them about it, General Hux told me he was making specific searches for any kind of security threats that may come from within. Now, on the outside of things, that statement would make sense and seem harmless, however, what he was doing was planting seeds, even within my own mind, that someone could possibly be a threat from within." General Pryde said.**

**The expression on Kylo's face was enough to intimidate anyone. The seething anger he felt for Hux at this point could not be measured!**

****

**"You've done excellent work, General. I will reward you for coming to me with this information. You are my most trusted officer and have proven yourself to me yet again today. I will handle this from here." Kylo answered.**

**"Sir," General Pryde began again, "I don't know Miss Rey personally, but she seems very dedicated to you. I do not believe she is guilty of this."**

**"No, she is not," Kylo began, "If I was not controlling myself right now, I would hunt Hux down, and General Quinn, and kill them both right where they stood!" he said loudly, then he continued, "you are dismissed back to the bridge, General. Thank you for your loyalty. I will see to it that it is rewarded."**

**"Yes, Supreme Leader," General Pryde answered, then left the conference room. Kylo left the conference room as well to head back to his quarters. He was like an angry storm blowing through the corridors of the Finalizer. Everyone that saw him pass through the corridors make quick eye contact with him and then looked away just as quickly!**

**Kylo walked back into his quarters and Rey was sitting with two officers, going over her new wardrobe with them. When the officers saw Kylo come walking in, they immediately stood to their feet at attention, "Supreme Leader.." they said, greeting him nervously.**

**Rey could see that Kylo was extremely upset and distracted by something. Kylo nodded quickly to the two officers in his quarters and then spoke to Rey, saying, "Rey, when you are through here, I need to speak to you alone when you have moment."**

**Rey turned her attention to the two women officers and said, "I think I'm finished here today. I appreciate your help in choosing my new wardrobe."**

**The two officers took the 'hint' from Rey and then nodded to her, taking their data pads with them, then left the room. Rey walked up to Kylo and said, "What happened?"  
**

**Kylo was pacing the room and said, "Rey, one of my generals informed me of something serious that I have to take care of immediately," he said, pulling Rey close to his chest, then continued, "just trust me, alright? I will explain all the details with you soon," he said, leaning down to kiss her.**

****

**"I'll take care of this situation and come back to you. Did you enjoy your time this morning picking out some new clothes?" he asked, trying to set Rey at ease.**

**Rey continued to give him a concerned and curious expression as she answered, "Uhh, yes, I did, uh..... I wish you would tell me what's really going on."**

**"I will," Kylo began, "I promise." and then he gave her one final kiss and left his quarters again.**

*******************************

**General Pryde marched back to the bridge with determination. He didn't know if he would encounter Generals Hux and Quinn there or not. As soon as he made it back to the bridge, he did see General Hux speaking to General Quinn off on one side of the room. He walked called General Hux and General Quinn over to speak with him. Generals Hux and Quinn came over to speak to General Pryde and then General Pryde turned to a storm trooper and said, "hand me your blaster."**

**The Storm trooper handed General Pryde his blaster. General Pryde pointed the blaster at General Hux and said, "I just came from speaking with the Supreme Leader. He is aware of what you and General Quinn have done to implicate Miss Rey in making her appear as if she gave classified First Order information to the Resistance. The true traitor in all of this is you, Hux. Traitors within the First Order can be killed for their treason," General Pryde said, keeping the blaster pointed at General Hux, then continued, "The Supreme Leader has given me the authority to carry out that protocol at my own discretion."**

**General Hux went to speak and defend himself, but before he could do so, General Pryde shot the blaster at Hux, killing him on the spot.**

****

**General Hux hit the floor, dead instantly. Then General Pryde turned to General Quinn, keeping the blaster pointed at him, ready to fire, and just then, Kylo came walking onto the bridge.**

**Kylo looked at the scene unfolding on the bridge and saw Hux lying dead on the floor.**

**"Take this man's body away," Kylo began, referring to General Hux, then he turned to his troopers and said, "Take General Quinn into custody and put him in a detention cell block. I will deal with him myself." Kylo commanded.**

****

**The look on General Quinn's face was sheer panic. He knew he may only have hours left to live at this point. If Kylo had not walked onto the bridge when he did, General Pryde would have shot and killed Quinn as well. General Quinn had no idea how Kylo would deal with him, but he knew his hours were numbered.**

********************************


	14. Learning To Compromise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHORT Chapter: Rey and Kylo have a slight disagreement over how General Quinn should be punished. They are learning how to compromise with one another for the first time over a big decision. There is light angst, but nothing heavy! They're too in love for heavy angst :o)

****

**Chapter 14: Learning to Compromise**

**General Quinn sat in a holding cell on the Finalizer, awaiting his fate. Kylo had gone back to his quarters after dealing with the situation on the bridge. Once he returned to his quarters, Rey came up to him and said he had heard there was blaster fire on the bridge and she asked Kylo about it.**

**Kylo spent the next hour explaining to Rey that General Hux and General Quinn tried to have her framed for giving classified First Order information to the Resistance. Rey was shocked and, yet again, her mind drifted back to what Leia had warned her about and to watch her back, if she could.**

**Rey paced the room, clearly distraught at hearing this from Kylo.**

**"It appears my being here has caused a lot of trouble," Rey began, "I suppose it's no different than if _you_ had come with me to the Resistance. People in the Resistance may not have trusted you either. I have to see this from their point of view, Kylo," Rey paused, then continued, "it doesn't shock me that they don't trust me yet. One day I'm a Jedi for the Resistance, and now I'm _here_ with you. I can understand their distrust and now one of your generals is dead." **

**"Rey," Kylo began, "the generals that carried out this malicious plan against you did this to themselves. Their deeds are on their own heads. As far as General Hux being killed by General Pryde, that is standard protocol for treason. General Pryde was acting within his given authority and within protocols for how we deal with traitors in the First Order. Hux's death is not _your fault_ , Rey." **

**Rey nodded, then said, "What about that general Quinn that is sitting in a detention block right now? Is his life going to be taken for treason?" she asked, feeling concerned.**

**Kylo breathed in deeply, then said, "I haven't decided that yet. Most likely not. General Quinn was not aware that it was General Hux giving secrets to the Resistance and knew nothing of it. His crime was working with Hux to have you framed, so his punishment will be less severe."**

**Rey took a sigh of relief and said, "I'm glad to hear it. I am not used to seeing officers in the Resistance being shot and killed for disobeying orders or even for going rogue!" she said, looking visibly upset at how differently the First Order handled their people when things like this happened, compared to the Resistance.**

**Kylo could tell that she was upset and walked up to her, taking her by hand and saying, "Let's sit down for a minute." Rey went with him to a lounge and sat down, waiting to hear what he would have to say to her about it.**

**Kylo began, "I know our ways here in the First Order are not the ways of the Resistance, Rey, but it is how we do things here. If people believe they can get away with treason, with very little consequence, more people may rise up and do so. A clear message has to be sent to anyone considering rogue actions or treason against the First Order."**

**Rey dipped her head for a moment, then said, "Well, I'd like that to change. I think there are other ways to deal with treason or rogue actions that don't involve murdering them." she said, giving Kylo a serious look. She paused for a few seconds, then said, "You told me that I would have influence alongside you with decisions that are made here. I would like to suggest that you deal with officers that commit treason or disobey orders in a different way besides murdering them."**

**Kylo couldn't deny that he had told Rey that he would give her equal say in decision-making and said, "Yes, I did tell you that. I will consider it. What do you have in mind?"**

**Rey couldn't believe she was hearing how easily Kylo was willing to listen to her input and said, "So, you are willing to hear me out?"**

**Kylo tilted his head to her and said, "Rey, I _really did_ mean what I said when I promised you that we could discuss differences of opinion in private and that you would have equal say in things here, yes."**

**She nodded her head, pleasantly surprised at Kylo keeping his word to her about this. She knew he was not used to allowing anyone else to make decisions with him and he was the final word in everything. She continued, "I would like to suggest life in prison for someone who commits treason, rather than a death penalty." she said firmly.**

**Kylo stood from the lounge and walked back and forth for a moment, considering what Rey was suggesting. Rey watched him the entire time, hoping he would hear her side of things about this and take it to heart.**

**"Rey, what example would it set for officers who commit treason or make rogue decisions to only have to face life in prison? That is hardly a harsh punishment to deter others from doing the same thing in the future. If officers know death awaits them for treason, far less of them will ever consider it." he said.**

**Rey knew Kylo was speaking from his own ways of ruling the First Order and also he had spent _years_ in the First Order, and it's ways, long _before_ he became Supreme Leader, so for him to feel this way was normal and natural for him.**

****

**"I understand how you feel," Rey began, "I really do, but I truly feel that if you take away someone's ability to live their daily lives or isolate them from others, isn't that punishment enough? That person will be isolated from people and life in general. I'd say it's a harsh punishment when it lasts the rest of that person's life!" she said firmly.**

**Kylo took a deep breath and pondered Rey's words. He had always made the final decisions on everything in the First Order, but he wanted to be true to his promise to Rey to grant her equal say, so he relented and said, "Alright. I will change the policy."**

**She stood from her chair and said, "Great. I feel it's a more humane way to deal with people that need discipline."**

**Kylo lifted an eyebrow at her and said, "I told you that I would consider your influence in every decision, Rey, and I will go along with you on this and change the policy, but I still feel the death penalty is a much better action to take to send a message to would-be-traitors," he said, pausing for a second, then continued, "but I know I have to learn to compromise with you, so I will agree to life in prison."**

**Rey was relieved that they were able to work through this situation together and come to a mutual decision. She could see that Kylo disagreed with her, but she respected the fact that he was willing to hear her out and compromise.**

**"Good," Rey said, "thank you for allowing me equal say in this. You held to your promise."**

**Kylo then said, "Well, we both may not always agree on everything, Rey, but I love you and when I asked you to join me, I will be true to my word to give you equal say in all things." he said.**

**Rey suddenly realized that when she and Kylo had met in secret on tropical worlds, and were _nothing but lovers,_ Leia's words rang true for her! She remembered how Leia had told her that daily life and decisions would begin for she and Kylo and would add a whole new dimension to their relationship. Rey knew Leia was right. **

**Kylo walked over to Rey and put his hands on her arms and said, "It's all about balance. I realize this. Balance won't come if we both don't compromise." and then he leaned down to kiss her. Rey eagerly kissed him back and said, "Now, we need to speak to General Quinn and let him know he is not going to die today. He will be put in prison for the rest of his life. I think that is harsh enough punishment."**

**Kylo nodded with a sigh and said, "Well, since you were the one to suggest this new policy to me, would you like to be the one to inform General Quinn of your decision?"**

**Rey lifted both eyebrows in astonishment and said, " _Me?_ You want _me_ to speak to him about this?"**

**"Yes," Kylo said, "since you rule with me and we have both agreed to go along with your suggestion to implement this new policy, I think you should begin to exercise your new authority and speak to General Quinn about his punishment. Also, if my officers see you handling this situation yourself, they will begin to develop personal respect for you." Kylo suggested.**

****

**Rey could see Kylo's point of view in this and said, "True. I can't hide behind the scenes if I'm ruling along with you, can I?" she paused then said, "I'm not used to this, but alright, I will go and speak with General Quinn."**

**Kylo then said, "I will go with you, but I will be standing off to the side of the room and let you handle this with him. After all, he is one of the people that tried to frame you. It's a good way for you to start using your authority and set a standard."**

**Kylo pulled Rey close to himself and said, "Rey, I love you. This won't be the last time we are faced with making decisions over something together. We will both adjust. I love you." he said, kissing her.**

**"I love you too. You're not angry that I want to change this policy?" she asked.**

**Kylo shook his head, "No, I'm not angry at all. It may not be what _I would have chosen_ , but if I don't compromise with you, then I'd be going back on my own word to you." he admitted truthfully.**

**"I appreciate your honesty." Rey said, "As long as I know you and I can talk through issues like this, then it's enough for me."**

**Kylo then pulled her flush against him and said, "I feel strongly that since I use the Dark Side and you use the Light Side, sometimes our opinions may differ, but we can get through it."**

**Rey looked up at him and said, "And I want you to know that I will not forget to bend to you either. I will compromise _too_ and not insist only my way of doing things." she promised him.**

**Rey grabbed her saber and hitched it to her belt and then they both left to go to the detention prison block where General Quinn was being held. It would be Rey's first official act of ruling beside Kylo and making formal decisions.**

******************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Rey will have more dealings with the Resistance


	15. An Unexpected Visit From Poe Dameron to the Finalizer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Rey share the same dream from the Force.  
> General Pryde alerts Kylo that a single man Resistance fighter is on an intercept course with the Finalizer!

****

**Chapter 15: An Unexpected Visit From Poe Dameron to the Finalizer**

**Rey managed to visit with General Quinn in the detention area and she gave him her decision about punishment for trying to frame her. It was her first official act as co-ruler with Kylo. She felt a bit awkward doing so, but she agreed with Kylo that it would be a good opportunity to learn to handle things like this in the future.**

**General Quinn was, of course, not happy with life in prison, but it beat the alternative!**

****************************

****

**Rey was in the middle of another dream about Kylo. In her dream she was attacking Luke when she found out that he tried to kill Kylo in his sleep. Kylo was defenseless at the time. During her last dream, the Force had shown her how Snoke had told him he had too much of his father, Han Solo, in him, but his mother, father and Luke told him he had too much Vader in him. The conflicting messages coming from everyone in his life about _who and what he should be_ were overwhelming to him.**

****

**Rey's dream played out in front of her just as vividly as if she were actually there in Kylo's circumstances the night Luke tried to murder him. The Force showed her Kylo sound asleep with his back turned to Luke. Luke stood over Kylo with a lit saber in his hand, ready to strike Kylo down and kill him. Rey watched this scene unfold and saw a fresh perspective from what she had been made aware of before when she and Kylo had touched hands.**

****

**Rey sat watching this scene play over and over and all she could do was feel the same pain and anger that Kylo had felt over it. She felt as if the Force was showing her his feelings and point of view on all of this that had taken place in his life so it would be fresh in her mind. During one of their Force Bond connections, she told Kylo that she 'already knew everything she needed to know about him'. Now she realized how wrong she had been.**

**She woke from her dream again suddenly, but this time, things were different. Kylo was having the exact same dream as she was at the same time! They both woke at the same time and each looked over at the other, breathing heavily. Rey could tell by the look in Kylo's eyes that he had just dreamt the same things she did. The Force had them connected in this dream for some reason.**

**Rey gazed at Kylo for the longest time and said, "I was having this dream about you again...and..."**

**Kylo cut her off and said, "I was having a dream as well."**

**Kylo told her about his dream and Rey said she had the same dream. What Kylo and Rey did not know was that the Force was trying to make them understand one another so well and become so 'one', that nothing would tear them apart as a Dyad. They were going to face many challenges during their lifetimes ruling together and the Force's goal was to have them share these experiences that each of them had and make it personal. In the future, Kylo would have dreams about Rey and her feelings of abandonment as well.**

**Rey clutched onto Kylo with tears in her eyes and just held him close and said, "I knew Luke tried to do this to you, but seeing it like this is tragic for me. I'm so sorry." she said, her eyes tearing.**

**Kylo responded softly, "I didn't know you defended me, Rey. I saw you in the dream attacking Luke."**

**Rey looked up at Kylo with melancholy and said, "Yes. I had instant feelings of protection over you and an anger burned through me for what he did."**

**Kylo just held her gaze for a while, took a deep breath and said, "I think the Force is trying to unite you and I even more deeply, Rey, if that's even possible. Why else would we be sharing each other's experiences this vividly?"**

**Rey took Kylo's hand into hers and just held it, biting her lip as she held back tears. Kylo was so touched that he had seen her defending him. No one had ever done so before.**

**Rey looked back up at him and said, "You know, it's difficult for me not to feel anger on your behalf. I actually resent what happened to you and I understand now why you feel the way you do about so many things."**

**Kylo said, "I think everyone feared me because I use the Dark Side of the Force, Rey. I love and miss my mother, but even she sent me away when I was ten. I don't think she knew what to make of it or how to accept me. I've learned to move on and live my own life now, making my choice to follow in my grand father's footsteps and I will never apologize for it."**

**Rey nodded and a tear rolled down her cheek, "I understand that," then she looked up and stroked his face and said, "I will defend you with my last breath."**

**The Force was going to give Kylo dreams about Rey in the future as well. Right now Rey was being given insight from the Force about Kylo, but later, the Force would give Kylo intimate knowledge about Rey's past struggles and pain while on Jakuu. Ultimately, it would strengthen their Bond and that was the objective of the Force in this.**

*******************************

**Several days had passed and Kylo was helping Rey to integrate more and more into the First Order. Rey felt more comfortable attending meetings now and ever since Kylo's officers saw Rey deal with General Quinn herself, it gave them a newfound respect for her authority alongside Kylo.**

**The COMM went off in Kylo's quarters and he went over to answer it. Rey was sitting by the window, enjoying her morning Caf, and enjoying the view from her window. They were orbiting a beautiful world that Kylo wanted to show her later that day. She gazed down at the planet below her and smiled, anxious to see what new places Kylo wanted to share with her.**

**"Yes," Kylo said, answering the COMM.**

**"Supreme Leader, we have picked up a single man Resistance fighter on an intercept course with the Finalizer, Sir. Do you have any orders?" asked General Pryde.**

**Kylo looked up quickly at Rey as she sat across the room and Rey gave him an immediate look of curiosity and concern.**

**"General, is the Resistance fighter in attack mode?" Kylo asked.**

**"No, Sir, it appears that it is on a standard approach. Orders, Sir?" he asked.**

**Rey stood up with her cup of Caf and walked over to Kylo as he spoke on the COMM.**

**Kylo continued, "I will come to the bridge with Rey. How long before the Resistance ship intercepts us?"**

**"The Resistance vessel should reach us in about 20 minutes, Sir. We detected them on our sensors not long ago." said General Pryde.**

**"Very well, do not make any aggressive moves yet. If they are coming alone, they don't pose a direct threat yet. I'm on my way to the bridge now." Kylo said, closing the COMM.**

**Rey looked at Kylo with a surprised look and Kylo gave her the same look in response.**

**"Well," Rey began, " I admit I have no idea why a Resistance vessel is headed directly for us. It's a bold move, considering they are coming alone," Rey paused, then said, "I appreciate you not giving the order to open fire on them until we know what's going on." she said.**

**Kylo nodded to her, then said, "Did you contact the Resistance recently or arrange to meet with someone?" Kylo asked.**

**"No, that's why this is so odd. As a matter of fact, when I spoke to Leia a few days ago I specifically asked her to please not provoke trouble with the First Order and keep the Resistance away from any First Order ships and assets. I don't know what this is about." she said, then continued, "I told Leia that you have not ordered the First Order to pursue the Resistance base and how that showed great restraint on your part."**

**"I appreciate that, Rey. Well, let's get to the bridge and see what this is all about." Kylo said.**

**As Rey was walking with Kylo through the corridors of the ship to get to the bridge, she couldn't help but wonder if Poe or Finn or someone else was looking for her for some reason. Poe had been known to make rogue decisions in the past that Leia had to discipline him for and she was hoping this was not one of those times.**

****

*******************************

**When Kylo and Rey got to the bridge, the X-Wing fighter dropped out of light speed off the Finalizer's port bough. General Pryde walked over to Kylo and said, "They are still not taking an attack position or any kind of aggression, Sir."**

**Kylo peered narrowly out the observation window of the Finalizer and just stood watching the X-Wing for a few seconds, deep in thought. Rey stood beside him and said, "This is strange. Let's open communication with them and see who it is and what they want." Rey said.**

**Kylo nodded to her and then ordered General Pryde to open the COMM.**

**General Pryde started the communication with the X-Wing and said, "This is General Pryde of the First Order. Identify yourself immediately."**

**Rey waited with baited breath to hear who it was. She hoped that it wouldn't come to aggression today between them. Chances are whoever was in that X-Wing was someone that she knew.**

**Finally the COMM silence was broken and Poe's voice could be heard loud and clear.**

**"This is Poe Dameron. I need to speak with Rey. I know this is the Supreme Leader's flag ship and that she is on board. Please put her on the COMM." Poe asked.**

**Rey held her breath for a few seconds and looked at Kylo with an anxious look on her face.**

**General Pryde answered Poe and said, "You are in no position to show up here at the Supreme Leader's flag ship making demands."**

**Rey stepped forward and and nodded to General Pryde and said, "Let me handle this. I will speak to him." Rey said.**

**"Yes, Ma'am," General Pryde said, stepping out of the way so Rey could use the COMM. Rey gave Kylo a quick glance and noticed that he was clearly not pleased with this situation.**

**She redirected her attention the COMM, took a deep breath and said, "Poe, this is Rey. What you doing here? I asked the Resistance not to come near the First Order and provoke trouble. What do you need?" Rey asked.**

**"Rey," Poe responded, "I would not have come if it was not important. I couldn't take the chance of contacting you by a COMM system because the First Order would be able to locate our base. I had to come in person to deliver a message."**

****

**Rey's eyebrows lifted as she glanced at Kylo for a second, then she said, "I see. Can't you deliver the message from your ship right now? You're not looking to come aboard the Finalizer are you?" she asked.**

**"I'd like to speak with you in person, but I'd probably be shot on sight anyway," he said sarcastically. Poe's voice could be heard loud and clear by the entire bridge.**

**"Poe, you are _not_ making this easy," Rey said.**

**"Rey, I can tell you what I came to say over the COMM, but I would rather do so in person, so yeah.... can I aboard the Finalizer without being killed today? I would stay in the hangar bay to speak with you, then I will leave in peace..." he asked.**

**"Poe, what is so important that you can't just tell me over the COMM? I can have private communication set up so only I can hear you. It's not wise for you to come on board, believe me." Rey answered, giving Kylo yet another glance. By now, Kylo was pacing the bridge impatiently and he was gritting his jaw as he listened to this play out.**

**Kylo shook his head, 'no' at Rey and said, "I will not allow that Resistance ship into my hangar bay. It could be a trap of some kind. No, he cannot land here."**

**Rey nodded in understanding to Kylo, then said, "Poe, you can speak to me privately over a communications system. The Supreme Leader will not allow you to board his ship, no." Rey said.**

**There was COMM silence for a few seconds, then Poe said, "Alright. Let me know when you have a private channel open so we can talk."**

**Poe was asking Rey if he could on board the ship to speak to her in person, and was willing to risk being shot or arrested, in order to bring Rey some very serious news about Leia.**

*****************************

**Leia had been diagnosed with an illness that the Resistance doctors did not have the medication to help her with. Leia sent Poe to her son's flag ship to see if his own doctors in the First Order might have a cure or treatment for her. She was _not deathly ill_ , but without treatment, the illness would take it's toll on her eventually. Rey was soon to find out this news about Leia.**

**Kylo would now be put into a very difficult situation. When he finds out the news about his mother, will he step in and help and allow First Order doctors to help his mother, or will he deny this due to his pain and anger of with the past?**

**Kylo did not trust the Resistance in any way, nor did they have any kind of peace treaty between them, so this would be a very difficult situation for him.**

***********************

**Rey sat off in a private location on the bridge and resumed her conversation with Poe with more privacy. Poe began to speak to Rey about Leia's illness. Poe told Rey that Leia was not deathly ill, but that without treatment, it would not go well for her soon and that the Resistance doctors had run out of options. Leia had hoped that her son would respond and possibly make peace with her.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Couple of chapters:**** Spoiler****No, Leia is not going to die.... (whew, relief, right?) The Force has plans to bring peace between Ben and Leia through this. Rey will have a deep heart to heat talk with Leia soon and some other Resistance members.


	16. Kylo Agrees To Send Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo agrees to send help to his mother to address her illness. He is still not ready for open communication with Leia, but the fact that he responds, gives Leia hope for the future.

****

**Chapter 16: Kylo Agrees to Send Help**

**Rey sat at a side console on the bridge listening to Poe's report to her of Leia's worsening condition. Rey's jaw opened slightly in worry and concern as she listened intently to Poe's words. Kylo was keeping a close eye on the X-Wing outside the observation window of the Finalizer, as well as looking over at Rey, noticing her expression, as she spoke to Poe. Kylo wanted _nothing_ to do with the Resistance, the very thought of dealing with them on any level was extremely distasteful to him, but he wasn't about to stop Rey from speaking to anyone she chose. His eyes drifted to Rey once more, after looking at a sensor, to be sure the X-Wing off their port bough was not getting into attack mode. Not that Poe would have been a real threat to the Finalizer anyway, though!**

**"Poe," Rey began, speaking more softly so her conversation would not be overheard by Kylo's officers, "I can't believe this. I'm... I'm....so worried. I will board a ship and ...." she stopped herself for a second. The overwhelming feeling of pain and worry filled her over this situation. Leia had been the only real mother Rey had known. She continued, "I will come to see her."  
**

**"Rey," Poe began, "she sent me here to tell you this, but also to see if her son has doctors that can help. Our doctors have almost exhausted our medical supplies and we haven't had success at treating her. All we can do is comfort her through the symptoms," Poe stopped for a minute, "look..., Rey..., I have _no love for the First Order_ , or that man you are living with now, but Leia ordered me here, to seek help of any kind. Believe me, if it were up to me, I would never have come here to Ren's flag ship, but Leia is seeking help and she wanted to appeal to her son for this help."**

**Rey dipped her head in her hands with a sigh. She closed her eyes and sat there speechless for a second. Kylo gave her the privacy and space to speak to Poe, but when he saw her looking down and cupping her face, he became concerned for her and walked over to where she was seated at the console.**

**Rey continued, "Poe, that 'man' you are referring to is the Supreme Leader, and the man I love and......" she didn't finish because Poe cut her off.**

**"Rey, okay.... that 'man', the Supreme Leader., _whatever..._., is the dictator of a military regime that I hate. None of us at the Resistance understand why you chose to join him, but I am loyal to Leia and she ordered me to come here. I wanted nothing to do with being anywhere near Ren's ship."**

**Kylo was now standing next to Rey at the console. Rey looked up at him with heavy eyes and Kylo returned her gaze to him with concern on his face.**

**"Poe, alright," she paused, "I will discuss this with the Supreme Leader and see what we can do. I cannot promise anything right now. I love Leia and she has been good to me, but I can't make this decision to help her unilaterally."**

**There was COMM silence for a few seconds, then Poe continued, "Well, your boyfriend's mother is ill. She needs care that we cannot provide. I didn't want to be here, alongside Ren's ship today, begging for help, but I swallowed my distaste of having to do so in order to obey Leia's orders..," he paused, then continued with a sigh, "look, I know how much Leia means to you. Can you, and that Supreme Leader _boyfriend_ of yours, help? I have to report back to Leia soon with your answer, otherwise we will have to look elsewhere and hope we can cure her illness." **

**Kylo could not hear what Poe was saying because Rey had earplugs on, so only _she_ could hear him speaking. Rey's eyes watered and tear rolled down her face. Kylo noticed it and he became angry. He had no idea what Poe may be saying to her and looked out the window angrily at the X-Wing. He was tempted to order the X-Wing destroyed. His gaze fell once more on Rey's distraught face.**

**"Poe, I understand you're obeying Leia in coming here. I'm in a difficult position here. It's not that simple for me. I have to let Kylo know first and then I will get back to you. How long can you remain here?"**

**" _Not_ that simple for you? I don't get it. Leia told me that you are _ruling_ with Ren now. All I'm asking for are medicines to combat this illness of hers." Poe answered, then continued, "I know Ren has a dark soul, but it _is_ his own mother, _for Kriff's_ sake," he paused, "Rey, _do_ something." **

**"Yes, Poe, I _am_ ruling equally with Kylo now, but he and I talk things over when decisions are to be made. I can order the doctors here to help, yes, but if Kylo does not agree, then my hands may be tied. It's not that simple, Poe! I didn't join Kylo so I can take over the First Order! We have agreed to discuss things jointly. I love Leia like a mother. She has been there for me and even accepted me being with her son without _one word of anger or judgement_ , but this decision is _not just up to me_. I will get back to you in a few minutes, hang on." Rey said, once again sighing deeply and cupping her face in her hands. She closed her eyes and leaned over the console for a second, then stood up and looked right at Kylo.**

**"What is this all about, Rey? I see that this Resistance pilot, Dameron, has brought you to tears," he said, noticing Rey's tears. He glanced at the X-Wing outside his ship, pointed to it, then continued, "I'm about to have General Pryde give him a warning to leave. Dameron is clearly upsetting you and I won't tolerate it." Kylo said.**

**Rey put her hand on Kylo's arm. She was hesitant to show too much emotion on the bridge in front of all the officers that Kylo commanded. She wanted to make sure that his personal reaction to this situation could be done in private. "Kylo," Rey began, warily, "I, uh... I need to speak to you in private. Poe was sent here by your mother for a very important reason,"**

**Kylo heard Rey say 'his mother' and he closed his eyes for a few seconds, took a deep breath, then said, "My mother sent him?" he asked, dipping his head for a moment, "alright, I'll listen for your sake, Rey, but I'm coming close to blowing that X-Wing out of the night sky."**

**Kylo took Rey's hand and began to walk them to another area of the bridge where they had more privacy to talk. Once Rey felt they had enough privacy, she said, "Kylo, your mother ordered Poe here. Your mother knew she was risking danger for Poe by sending him here, but...." she dipped her head and now Kylo was even more concerned.**

**Rey continued, "Poe says your mother was diagnosed with an illness a few days ago. He says she's not going to die anytime soon, but that if her symptoms are left untreated, she will suffer uncomfortably until this illness _does eventually_ take her life. He says the Resistance does not have the right medications to help her, nor the resources. Apparently your mother is trying to appeal to you, on some level, as her son."**

**Kylo stood listening to Rey with a mixture of anger and surprise at the same time written on his face. He replied, "Rey, come with me," he said, taking Rey by the hand to step just outside the bridge. He wanted even more privacy.**

**Before he left the bridge with Rey to talk this over, he turned to General Pryde and said, "Don't take your eyes off of that Resistance ship. If that ship comes any closer or appears to be making aggressive moves, you are ordered to destroy it. I need to speak to Rey for a moment in private." he said plainly.**

**"Understood, Supreme Leader," General Pryde responded.**

**Kylo stepped just outside the bridge and said, "So, you're telling me that my mother is ill and only _our doctors can help ?_ If the Resistance is such a _powerful_ movement, why can't they come up with doctors of their _own_ to help?"**

**Rey knew that Kylo was speaking this way out of his anger and pain over his dealings with his family in the past, not because he didn't care about what would happen to his mother.**

**Rey took Kylo's hand into her own and said, "Kylo, look..., I know you have pain in you over how your mother sent you away to Luke, and whatever else she may have done, but did it occur to you that your mother may have sent Poe here for help because she's looking for _a reason to reach out to you_? She knows you are angry at her, but why else would she risk sending a single Resistance vessel, with no back up, unless she truly needed help? I told Poe I would discuss it with you. He wants First Order doctors to help by sending him back with some kind of medication," she paused, then continued, "I _truly_ do understand _why_ you are resentful at your mother. The Force has shown me dreams lately of what your family put you through in the past, so I'm not discussing this lightly without taking your feelings into consideration."**

**Kylo ran his hands along his face and sighed with a resigned expression, "I see," he said, pausing to pace for a few seconds, then continued, "Did this Resistance pilot even _say_ what illness she is dealing with? My doctors can't do a thing for her without examining her first. I have no real proof that this situation is true. What if this man, Dameron, is simply trying to use this situation to board my ship and attack us from within? Rey? How difficult would it be to load a single man fighter down with weaponry or an explosive of some kind and detonate it inside my hangar bay?" he paused, then said, "you have said it _yourself_ that this pilot has been known to disobey orders and take matters into his own hands and not respect authority. I don't trust him or this situation." he answered.**

**Rey understood perfectly well why Kylo would feel this way or not trust the situation. Rey replied, "Kylo, I know Poe Dameron. I worked with him for almost two years. Yes, it's true that he disobeys orders a lot and has been known to be reckless and take chances, but I don't sense deception in him. I think he's being sincere. What if he's telling the truth and your mother eventually dies from this illness?"**

**Kylo was visibly doubtful and cautious about this situation. He winced his eyes, then said, "I will not allow him to land in my hangar bay. What I _will_ suggest is this: you go to my mother with one of our First Order doctors? My doctors cannot send him back with medication until we know what she's dealing with. I may not have a relationship with my mother, but since she is my mother, I will order one of our doctors to go with you to see her and run tests, but I will not agree to is letting him land on my ship and then sending him back with medication that may not work anyway." he suggested.**

**Rey was pleased with this answer and said, "I can agree to that, yes. If you arrange for me to have a transport, I can bring a doctor with me to look at her," Rey paused, put her hand on Kylo's arm and said, "I know you and your mother do not see eye-to-eye on much of anything, but she _is_ your mother." Rey continued, "when I spoke to your mother the other day, she did mention to me that she loves you, even if she has different political views than you do. She said you and she may never agree on certain things, but since you are her son, she loves you."**

**"I care about my mother, yes," Kylo began, " but I won't go so far as to let one of her pilots land here," he paced a few more times, then continued, "alright, I'll order the hangar bay to prepare a transport for you and then send one of our doctors to join you."**

**Rey nodded and said, "Good. Let me get back onto the COMM with Poe and relay this to him."**

**Rey knew that Kylo cared about his mother, despite the pain of his past. She kissed Kylo lightly on the mouth and then walked back onto the bridge to finish her conversation with Poe.**

**"Poe," Rey began, "Kylo has agreed to help, on one condition, that I take a transport, and one of the First Order's doctors with me to examine Leia. The doctor I will bring with me will have plenty of medical supplies and can run tests to see what kind of treatment she needs, but due to security concerns, Kylo will not allow you to land in the hagar bay to receive any kind of medications."**

**"I understand, Rey. When can you come with me?" he asked.**

**"Kylo is having a transport prepared for me right now. I will be outside the ship in about an hour. Hold your position. If Kylo sees any unexpected moves on your part, he won't hesitate to order his officers to fire on you. Hold tight." she answered, dipping her head with a sigh.**

**"Got it, Rey. I'll stand by and I won't make any sudden moves."**

**Rey closed the COMM. Kylo walked over to General Pryde and said, "If that ship even _hints_ at an aggressive move, you are under orders to destroy it." **

**"Yes, Supreme Leader," General Pryde answered with a nod.**

*****************************

**Rey left the bridge with Kylo to head to the Med Bay to speak to one of the doctors. Once they arrived, Kylo ordered one of his head doctors on duty to go with Rey on the transport and take medical equipment with him to run tests and scans.**

**The doctor did not like the idea of doing this, but he obeyed Kylo's orders without question. Right before Rey went to the hangar bay to board the transport, she ran her arms around Kylo's waist, looked up at him, and said, "I love you. I'm glad you agreed to send help." Kylo leaned down to her, kissed her lightly on the lips, then said, "I have no love for the Resistance, nor do I trust them, but if this story is true, then I wouldn't turn my back."**

**Rey gave Kylo a warm smile, then with one more kiss, said, "I will only be gone for no more than one day cycle. I will miss you terribly while I'm gone." she said. Kylo gave her a warm expression and said, "Hurry back to me."**

**Rey boarded the transport, along with a First Order dotor, and left the ship. Poe caught sight of the transport leaving the Finalizer's hangar bay. Within seconds, his COMM system sounded as Rey began speaking to him, "Poe, I have a doctor on board with me and as soon you are ready, we can go to light speed." she said.**

**Both ships jumped to light speed together on their way to the Resistance base.**

***************************

**Finn was monitoring the sensors on base when he noticed a First Order vessel on approach, along with the X-wing. Finn informed Genera Organa about it and she came to see for herself what the sensors were showing. Leia gave orders for everyone to remain in the building. She wanted to be the one to greet Poe and whatever First Order ship this was that was arriving.**

**Within minutes the First Order transport, along with the X-Wing made their landing. Leia held her breath, wondering who was arriving on that transport ship. The ramp lowered and Rey was disembarking, along with a First Order doctor and several storm troopers. Kylo had told Rey that it was standard procedure to include some level of security on a transport while traveling. Leia did not like the sight of the four troopers that stood on either side of the ramp, but she didn't say anything about it. Rey came walking up to Leia and the First Order doctor merely stood at Rey's side, giving the base a good 'look over' glance as he stood there.**

**"Rey, I see you got Poe's message. I'm glad you are here." Leia said, giving Rey a gentle hug.**

**"Leia, yes, I got Poe's message. I hear you are ill? I have brought a First Order doctor with me to run tests and see what you're dealing with. The last time I saw you, you didn't seem sick or even mention an illness to me."**

**"I didn't know I had an illness a few days ago. I went in for my usual medical exam and our doctors found an illness that we had no medications to treat it with. I have been feeling some pain in my joints and muscles, but nothing worse than that. I was surprised to hear when our doctors diagnosed me with a fatal disease," she said, keeping her eye on the storm troopers standing at the base of the transport, then continued, "our doctors tell me that if left untreated, it could kill me within a few years."**

**When Rey heard Leia share this her heart sank. "Leia," she began, "I'm so sorry. This doctor I brought with me has medical equipment on board the transport. He will examine you and decide if we have the right medications to help you."**

**Leia nodded with a warm smile and said, "I felt awkward reaching out to you like this, but it was my only option for now. I could have searched the galaxy for other doctors, but it would have taken too much time and the illness would progress while I was waiting for a doctor to help," she paused, then said, "and with you on board my son's ship, I hoped to get help sooner if you could convince him to help me," Leia dipped her head for a moment, then said, "I see my son sent you, but he did not come." she said, as a statement.**

**"Leia," Rey began, "Ben cares what happens to you. He told me so. Can you imagine if the Supreme Leader showed up here right now? It would have been chaos. Your son cares, but this is the best way to handle this right now. If he didn't care, he wouldn't have agreed to send one of his doctors."**

**Rey turned to look at the doctor standing next to her. He was in full First Order uniform and looking quite unamused at his having to be there!**

**"This is doctor Torro. He is one of the head doctors on board the Finalizer," she said, introducing Leia to the doctor. This doctor, along with every other First Order officer, did not want anything to do with the Resistance and merely gave Leia a small nod.**

**Leia nodded back to him and said, "Thank you for coming, doctor."**

**Doctor Torro responded coldly, "I was ordered to do so by the Supreme Leader."**

**Leia lifted an eyebrow and said, "I know you don't want to be here, and believe me, I'm not entirely comfortable with this either, but I need someone with expertise to treat this illness I have been diagnosed with." she said.**

**Doctor Torro responded plainly, "No, I am not comfortable here, but my allegiance is to the Supreme Leader, so I came as ordered. Let's get this examination going so I can get back to the Finalizer." he said, with a look of annoyance.**

**Leia gave him one simple nod and then said, "This way, follow me."**

**As Rey walked into the building with this First Order doctor, all eyes were on them. Many of the Resistance were whispering to one another about it as Leia walked with Rey and this doctor through a corridor.**

**The doctor walked into the 'make shift' medical bay, gave it a smug glance, looking it over with deep scrutiny, then said, "With this outdated technology, it's no wonder your doctors could not treat you."**

**Leia sighed and said, "We both know you aren't here to make friends with any of us, so let's get this over with?"**

**"No, we are not," the doctor said, "as I stated before, I am only here because the Supreme Leader ordered it."**

**Rey lifted an eyebrow at Leia and then watched as the doctor began to run med scans on her and take other tests as necessary. After about ten minutes of a thorough examination by the doctor, he said, "It does appear that your doctors diagnosed your illness correctly. You have an inflammatory disease, that if left untreated, would kill you within a few years."**

**"I see," Leia answered, "do you have a treatment for it?"**

**The doctor gave Leia a long, drawn out sigh, and said, "I can treat you for this, yes. You would need to let me administer a medication to you today, then I will leave you with several weeks' worth of medications to take on our own. If you follow my treatment plan, your life will no longer be in danger."**

**Leia nodded, "Very well." and watched as the doctor went into his supplies and pulled out some medication. He gave Leia the first treatment, which was an injection, then left her with medication that she could swallow each day.**

**"I gave you this injection to jump start the effectiveness of the other medication I am giving to you." Doctor Torro stated plainly, handing Leia a bottle of medication.**

**While all three of them were sitting in the Resistance med bay, Poe walked into the room and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed against his chest. Rey looked over at Poe and said, "Leia will be fine."**

**"Good to know. This First Order doctor here better not be giving her anything harmful. I don't trust him." Poe answered.**

**Doctor Torro shot Poe an angry glare and Rey stepped in and said, "Poe, it's fine. You need to leave and not make this situation any more tense than it already is."**

**"Rey, how easy would it be for this First Order doctor here to give Leia something harmful and then manage to kill the General of the Resistance?" Poe said, still keeping his arms crossed at his chest.**

**"Poe," Leia began, "I'm ordering you out of this room. My son would not send a doctor to kill me." she said firmly.**

**Poe lifted his hands into the air, shrugged and said, "Alright, I'm leaving." Leia watched him leave the room.**

**Rey sighed and then touched Leia's arm with affection, saying, "You are right. Ben would never purposely harm you." Rey knew this very well. Kylo had shared with her, not long ago, that he had the chance to fire on his mother's ship and kill her, but he took his hand off the trigger and did not do it. She knew Kylo was not close to his mother, but he would not send a doctor to kill her.**

**Doctor Torro finished packing his medical equipment away and then said, "Miss Rey, I will be heading back to the transport now."**

**"I will escort you there, but I need to come back here after you are on board the transport. I have a few things I'd like say to General Organa," Rey said.**

**"Yes, Ma'am, as you wish." Doctor Torro said. Leia was astonished at the formality with which Kylo's doctor spoke to her.**

**"My son's officers respect you, I see?" Leia asked.**

**"Not all of them, but, for the most part, yes." Rey answered, then continued, "I'm going to escort him back to the transport. I will be right back Leia."**

**Rey escorted Doctor Torro back to the transport and ordered the transport to wait for a while longer while she spoke with Leia for a few minutes.**

**When Rey arrived back inside the building, Rose, Finn and Poe were there as well. She wondered what they would say to her. She hadn't spoken to them since she had decided to join Kylo.**

**Finn stood shaking his head with obvious concern, disapproval and shock as he looked at Rey. Rey knew what was on Finn's mind and she said, "Go ahead, Finn. Say it. I know what you're thinking." Rey said, challenging him.**

**Leia stepped in and said, "Look, everyone settle down. I don't want any arguments here today. My son sent help, that's all that matters." she said, trying to keep the peace.**

**Finn continued, "General, now the First Order will _know_ where our base is. Now that Ren's doctor has been here, what's to stop him from reporting back to Ren and telling him where we are located? We aren't safe here any longer," he paused, then looked at Rey, and continued, "and _you_ , Rey..., what can I say? You left us all so you could go join a dictator regime? What could you and Ren possibly have in common. I just don't get it." **

**"I have my reasons, Finn. I already had a private discussion with Leia. I will let her explain my motives and plans. I know if I try to reason with you right now, you won't listen to me. You already have your mind made up about me, so...." Rey said, walking to stand right in front of Finn.**

**"You forget something, Rey. I used to serve the First Order. I've been on the inside. I hope you know what you're doing." Finn said, shaking his head.**

**Rey grit her jaw firmly and then turned away from Finn, calming herself down, then turned back to him and said, "If you ever give me the chance to really sit with you and talk this out with respect, then I will do so, but with that attitude you have, you won't hear a word I'd say anyway." Rey replied, and then continued, "Leia knows why I made the decision I did. I myself fought over the decision, but have now come to see I made the right decision. If you trust me, Finn, then trust this: there are new things in store for the galaxy with Kylo and I ruling together. Just trust me."**

**"Finn," Leia began, "Rey has a good reason and I understand what she and my son are trying to accomplish. Now, let's drop this and say goodbye to Rey for now. She has to leave and I don't want things left on a bad note between you."**

**Finn nodded quietly to Leia, and backed down and stood quietly observing Rey. Rey hugged Leia and said, "The medication should take care of things, Leia. It was a dangerous move on your part to send Poe in an X-Wing, Kylo's generals threatened to open fire on him, but I understand why you did it that way. But, now that Ben's doctor has seen the base, and knows it's location, you can make contact via the COMM if you need me for anything else. I will ask Ben not to hunt down this base. You will be safe."**

**Leia walked with Rey out to the transport and said, "Have you been safe, Rey? No major problems?"**

**Rey lifted both eyebrows and said, "Well, there was an incident a few days go that involved two of Kylo's generals. It's a long story, but let's just say they tried to frame me for giving away First Order secrets. Ben and I took care of it and it's no longer a problem. Ben knows me better than that. But, yes, I'm alright and feel safe."**

**"Oh I see. It sounds like the intrigue got pretty deep for you. I'm glad you took care of it." Leia said, giving Rey a hug. Rey continued, "I remembered when you told me to watch my back, but I wasn't expecting a conspiracy against me from anyone. I was expecting a blaster shot to my back or something." Rey said lightheartedly.**

**Leia gave her one final hug and said, "Please send my son a message for me? Please tell him I am grateful for his assistance. Also, please tell him that I am open to talk to him in the future, if he will agree to it."**

****

**Rey gave Leia a warm smile, another hug, then said, "I will let him know, Leia. I'm glad you are going to be alright. I love you like a mother I never had."**

**Leia and Rey exchanged one more affectionate smile between them, then Rey boarded the transport to head back to the Finalizer. As Rey was on her way back to the Finalizer, she hoped that Kylo would be open to talking with his mother in the future.**

**Leia's treatment would take effect and she would now be on the road to recovery. She knew that her son cared enough to send help, and it gave her hope that perhaps he would not be closed to the idea of communication one day in the future.**

*********************************


	17. Leia Contacts the Finalizer to Say Thank You to Kylo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia contacts the Finalizer to thank her son for sending medical aid to her. Kylo decides to answer her message himself.  
> Will Leia eventually invite Kylo to see her in person?

****

**Chapter 17: Leia Contacts the Finalizer to Say Thank You to Kylo**

**Kylo was in his quarters, reading over data pads of regular, First Order business. He looked up and saw Rey walking into their quarters. He stood up and immediately opened his arms to her. Rey crossed the room, looking visibly emotional. She wasn't in tears, but the emotional stress of the day showed in her eyes as Kylo looked at her.**

**Rey walked into his arms and he said, "You're back. I missed you as much as I said I would."**

**Rey looked up at him with a tired smile, "I missed you even more."**

**"Can I get you something to eat or drink? You've been busy all day either on a transport at the Resistance base with not much time to eat." Kylo asked. He led Rey over to a lounge and had her sit down.**

**"Yes, I'm starving. Thank you, Kylo..." she said, giving a warm smile.**

**Rey smiled to herself as she watched Kylo use the COMM to have a meal brought up to her. Kylo walked past her into their bedroom and brought out a blanket for her and laid it over her legs and then took a seat across from her. Rey looked down at the blanket he put on her lap and her eyes watered as she looked up at him.**

**  
"You are really something, you know that?" she said, with her lip quivering slightly.**

**"What?" Kylo asked with a lifted eyebrow, then he continued, "I love you."**

**Rey shook her head and said, "It's just this part of you that I only _I see and know about_. You're so tender sometimes." **

**Kylo leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, looking at her deeply, then said, "When it comes to _you_ , yes," then he continued, "So, did things go well for my mother? No one in the Resistance tried to kill my head doctor, did they?" he said, teasing.**

**Rey chuckled slightly, brought the blanket up to her waist, and then said, " _No._.. no one tried to kill Dr. Torro. Although the tension in the room while Dr. Torro was there was thick. Dr. Torro made it clear to everyone there in the room that he was _only_ there because _you ordered him to go_. He didn't hold back speaking his mind and making it clear he did _not_ want to be there on the base."**

**Kylo managed a small chuckle, then said, "I can imagine. He hated it when I ordered him to go, but he has always obeyed orders," he stopped for a moment, leaned slightly forward in his chair and said, "Rey, how is my mother? Was Doctor Torro able to help her?"**

**Rey's heart warmed up when she listened to Kylo ask about his mother. He truly did care what happened to her.**

**"I'm relieved to say that she will make a full recovery. When Doctor Torro arrived he ran the same tests on your mother that the Resistance had run and agreed with the diagnosis. He treated your mother with an injection of some sort, then left her with enough medication to clear up her condition. She would have died within a few years without treatment. It's a slow progressing illness, apparently." Rey said.**

**Kylo dipped his head for a few seconds, then looked back up at Rey and said, "I see. My mother and I have not spoken for a long time, Rey. We _don't_ agree with one another on so many things; the Force, politics, etc., but that doesn't mean I want my mother to die."**

**"I know you don't," Rey began, "I knew that. You had the chance to kill your mother during a battle and didn't follow through with it. I know it's difficult for you. I'm glad I was able to go and help her." Rey answered with a warm smile.**

**"Well, I owe it to you that my mother will live." Kylo said.**

**"Not true," Rey began, "you played just as big a role. You agreed to send a doctor and some medicine. I hardly say you did nothing!"**

**Rey continued, "One more thing though," she began, "Doctor Torro, the pilots that flew the transport, along with the four troopers that came with me now know where the Resistance base is."**

**Kylo leaned back in his chair, taking a deep breath, "I know about that. Doctor Torro contacted me and told me he knew the location of the base. He was trying to do his duty by informing me."**

**"So, you're not going to order an attack on them, are you? I told them I'd talk to you about this." Rey said, with a hopeful look in her eyes.**

**Kylo wiped his face with his hands, winced his eyes and said, "I can stall my officers for a while during meetings when the subject comes up, but..., no, I don't intend on sending my troops to attack them. For the sake of my mother and for your sake, Rey, I won't order it."**

**Rey sat up happily, giving Kylo a warm smile, and said, "I'm so glad to hear this. While I was there, several people in the Resistance were afraid to stay there because Doctor Torro would know their location. I will have to let Leia know they are safe."**

**"They are safe, _for now_...." Kylo said, giving her a serious look.**

**" _For now_?" Rey asked with anxiety.**

**"I can only distract my generals for so long, Rey, before they become suspicious that I'm sympathizing with the Resistance. They know it's always been one of our top priorities to find their base and deal with them. I will stall the aggression for now _and_ only if the Resistance stays away from our assets or makes no aggressive moves toward us." He answered.**

**Rey nodded, keeping eye contact with him. The door chimed at Kylo's quarters. Rey's meal had arrived and Kylo went and took the tray from an officer from the dining hall and gave it to Rey.**

**Rey looked visibly troubled and Kylo sat down next to her and tried to reassure her, saying, "Rey, I won't order an attack on them right now. If they keep their distance from us, then I will leave them alone. I will handle my officers if they press too hard on this. Now, eat your meal and try to relax." he said, kissing her on the forehead.**

****

***********************************

**Kylo woke up in the middle of the night feeling Rey nudging herself up against him while she slept. She shifted her position, yet again, and eventually threw her right leg over his thigh as she lay sleeping. Kylo was _wide awake_ now. He used his left hand to rub Rey's back. Rey mumbled some inaudible words and then was quiet again. Feeling Rey next to him like this was becoming harder to ignore, especially with her leg wrapped around him as she pressed up against him.**

**Kylo shifed his position so he was facing her now. Rey's grip with her leg around Kylo stayed firm. She eventually opened her eyes and saw him facing her. She smiled, reaching up to touch his face. Kylo reached to touch the leg that she had wrapped over his thigh and began to stroke, back and forth, for a few seconds, then leaned in to kiss her.**

****

**Rey could feel their kisses deepening and Kylo's hand on her leg. She tightened her grip even more with her leg around him and moved her body flush against his. Kylo let out a low moan when she did. Rey pulled back to look at his eyes and she could tell they both wanted the same thing. Their kisses became more intense and needy. Kylo ran his hand up from her leg and up her waist, then reached up under her sleep shirt to feel her bare breasts. He kept kissing her and rubbing her breasts with his warm hands.**

**Rey let out a longing groan now as his hands stroked and kneaded her breasts. He began to move his hips into hers and rubbing his body against her. She ran her right hand through his hair and continued to keep a tight grip on his leg. Using her leg now, she pulled him into her with more pressure. Kylo's kisses became feverish and he turned her over on her back and, as quickly as he could, he removed his sleep shorts. Rey was struggling to remove her sleep shirt and pants. Once they were free of their clothes, Kylo quickly lay over her and kissed her mouth with deepening pressure.**

**After consuming one another's mouths with their kisses, Kylo entered her quickly, never lifting his lips from hers. She moaned into his mouth, "gods, yes" and he pushed into her, rubbing himself along her body as he did.**

**Rey let pulled back from the kiss for a few seconds. She put her head to the side and her mouth parted as she relished the feel of Kylo's body inside her. She turned her head around once more to face him and he was looking right down into her eyes, searching her soul. Rey put her hand to the side of his face and said, "I've never felt so 'one' with anyone. This is beyond beautiful," she said as Kylo kept gently gliding his body over hers. Kylo filled her so completely that she had no words for it. All she knew was that when they made love, it was a sacred experience of complete and utter one-ness between them.**

**Kylo leaned his lips to her neck and said, "I feel the same." Rey could feel his breath against her neck as he spoke to her. His chest was flush against her and she could feel the air filling his lungs with each intake of air he took. She ran her hands to his back and then his hips, enjoying the motion from him into her as he thrusted. Kylo knew Rey loved it when he alternated between thrusting and simply grinding into her without pulling out of her. The alternating pressures were quickly sending her over the edge.**

**Rey was panting his name and keeping her eyes locked with his. Somehow the intense eye contact they shared when they made love was just as intimate as the physical connection. Rey often thought back to the intense way they had locked eyes with each other over the fire on Acht-To and they still looked at one another that way when they made love.**

****

**Kylo fell forward as he felt his climax nearing. He wanted Rey to come with him. He reached down between them and stroked her core with his right hand as he continued to thrust. His grinding into her and pressure he applied to her clitoris made her arch up against him with a loud groan. His face touched the side of her cheek as he moved. Rey's body finally let go. When Kylo could see she was reaching her climax, he let himself go as well, emptying his warm fluids into her body. Rey lay there beneath him panting and running her fingers through his hair.**

**"gods....." she panted out breathlessly, "Force, Ben."**

**Kylo propped himself up on his elbows to look down at her. Rey loved to see that warm and satisfied look on his face to her after he had climaxed. She touched his face and said, "I love seeing you like this.." she said breathlessly.**

**Kylo dipped his forehead to hers, letting his breathing settle down to normal. Rey pulled him back to herself so he could lay flush against her. "Don't pull out yet." she pleaded with a breathless whisper.**

*************************************

**The following day, Leia made contact with the Finalizer to thank them for her son's assistance the day before. General Pryde spoke with her when she made contact.**

**"This is General Pryde of the First Order," he answered.**

****

**"Yes, I am General Organa of the Resistance. I am contacting you to ask that you pass along my thanks to the Supreme Leader for his medical assistance yesterday." Leia said.**

**General Pryde knew that Leia was Kylo's mother and he didn't want to say too much of anything or give an opinion, so he kept his answer simple, "General Organa, I will pass along your message to the Supreme Leader. If he wishes to contact you he will."**

**Leia was not afraid to make contact, even though she most likely knew that her son knows the location of the Resistance base by now.**

**"Thank you, General." Leia said.**

**General Pryde closed the COMM with Leia, but then opened the COMM to Kylo's quarters to inform him that his mother had contacted the ship to give her thanks. Kylo thanked General Pryde for the message and then closed the COMM, sitting in deep thought while Rey was in the Fresher.**

**Once Rey was finished showering, she wrapped a towel around her and walked out where Kylo was sitting. She noticed he was deep in thought.**

**"Care to share what you're thinking about?" she asked, while drying her hair off with another towel.**

**Kylo looked up at her with a smile and said, "Oh, besides what we shared last night?"**

**Rey blushed slightly and said, "Yes, that was beautiful, but there's something else on your mind."**

**Kylo stood up and walked over to Rey, putting his hands on her waist and said, "My mother apparently contacted the bridge this morning. General Pryde delivered the message. She was just contacting us to say thank you for the medical attention we gave."**

**Rey was a bit surprised by this and said, "Wow, that was a bold move on your mother's part. She's a brave woman," she paused, then said, "You take after her in more ways than you know."**

**Kylo just nodded silently to her. He wasn't sure what to say. Rey continued, "think about it, your mother is strong with the Force, she's used to being in politics or leading in a military capacity. Where do you think you inherited your traits from?"**

**Kylo was quiet for a few seconds and said, "I suppose so."**

**Rey knew it was difficult for him to discuss any of this. Kylo continued, "I will return her message later today." he said, catching Rey off guard.**

**"Wait...., you said you're going to contact her?" Rey asked, looking pleasantly surprised.**

**"Yes, I will. I want nothing to do with the Resistance, but my mother I have compassion for. I will tell her that I'm glad we could help," Kylo said.**

**Rey could hardly believe what she was hearing and couldn't hide her smile.**

****

******************************

**Kylo would go to the bridge later that day to make contact with his mother, returning her message of thanks. Leia will make yet another bold move. She will invite Kylo to visit with her on the Resistance base.**

**The members of the Resistance are not too happy with that and voice their opinion to Leia openly, but Leia stands by her decision to invite her son to see her. Will Kylo accept her invitation?**

*********************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Kylo makes contact with his mother via the COMM. During the course of their conversation, Leia will invite Kylo to visit with her in person. Will he accept?

**Author's Note:**

> NEXT CHAPTER: Kylo declares himself the new Supreme Leader.
> 
> Rey goes back to the Resistance, but it won't be long before Kylo asks Rey to meet with him in secret! Rey manages to make an excuse to get away from the Resistance base to meet with Kylo secretly. Rey is extremely shy with Kylo, but he is understanding and gentle with her about it.
> 
> ****Tags are updated as story progresses****


End file.
